Das Malefitz
by Lieutenant Lady Silver
Summary: Commander Shepard's first mission as Commander on the NORMANDY was supposed to be a routine. What really happened on it was anything but routine, leading him on an journey that few would be able to bear... But he was the only one who could beat the threat to the galaxy he encountered on his first mission, making him a legend for all races. MaleShep/Liara T'Soni
1. Prologue: Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard

_**Das Malefitz**_

**AN: With this story I will try to do the mammoth project of all Mass Effect games in one story. This first chapter mainly focuses on the Shepard that will be thrown into the mess of the Reaper invasion. An introduction to his character of sorts. **

**Main Pairing: MaleShepard/Liara T'Soni**

**Shepard will be portrait even more in depths than in the game to make him more "human". **

„**Das Malefitz" is German and comes from the latin word malefiz which means in English misdeed, bad action.**

**For the armors etc I will use the ME3 models and businesses who sell them.**

**That said :) I hope you will enjoy this prologue introducing my Shepard. It is short in contrast to real chapters.**

„_Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy." - __F. Scott Fitzgerald_

**Prologue: Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard**

**2183 CE, 24****th**** August, 4.39 AM Earth Time**

**S.S.V. **_**NORMANDY, **_**Commander Shepard's Quarters**

Leaning against the wall next to the window in a relaxed stance, his eyes were fixed on the endless black horizon, showing no emotion to the outsider. In the distance he could make out the Mass Effect Relay the _NORMANDY_ was about to reach and use. He had specifically been assigned to this ship for this mission. It still made him ponder why. A fresh Commander, on his first job outside of the N7 program, assigned to the newest ship of the Alliance with the newest technology of Humans and Turians sounded suspicious to him. There was more to this than he was told right now. Sighing he pushed away from the window, missing how the cool metal had pressed against his warm skin almost immediately and went over to the cupboard and armory of his small quarter. The non-commanding crew had to share quarters on the lower deck.

He had been in nothing but his military trousers so far, putting on a skin-tight black shirt he picked out his N7 armor and put the heavy pieces on the bed. He had been praised as one of the best completing the special forces program of humanity. The N7 program. Shortly after they had noticed that Shepard was a strong biotic user when he was 17 he had been asked to join and he had accepted without thinking and had immediately been implanted with the newest biotic implants. Ironically he joined the Alliance exactly on his 18th birthday, the 11th April, 2172.

All this wouldn't have happened if the colony on Mindoir wouldn't have been attacked by Batarian Slavers where his whole family and friends had been murdered in just a few hours. He paused with his preparations for the day having moved into the bathroom by now. Heavily leaning on the sink he looked into the mirror, gritting his teeth. His slitted, light-blue almost white eyes stared emotionless back at him. Bleached blond hair sat atop his head, a bit too long and too wild for military standards, one of the few luxuries he allowed himself and a light brown beard framed his jaw. A long scar ran from the right side of his temple over his left eye which had been slightly damaged when this occurred and was now slightly duller than the other one, the white of the damaged tissue contrasting sharply with his light tan complexion of his Asian features. His parents had moved from Japan on Earth to the human colony on Mindoir. His father had originally been from the United Kingdom before he had moved to the Asian country and met his mother there. He had quickly come to love Japan's culture and raised Shepard with its values. Another scar, parallel to the other one ran over his mouth. Even with them he was a handsome man. Various more could be found all over his body.

One of his scars won his attention especially, located on his right shoulder. His eyes clouded over with pain when he touched the very, deep and still sometimes painful damaged tissue. _Lieutenant! HELP! _He shuddered at the memory. Akuze... He had been their commanding officer. His first mission as leader. He had failed. Everyone had died eaten by Thresher Maws. Ripped apart in front of his eyes. He closed his lids for a second and took a deep shuddering breath to calm his nerves. He should stop thinking about it. Sometimes he wondered himself how he kept together. But still it were six years since it happened, shouldn't he be able to let go of it by now?

Sighing he ran his hand through his blond hair, the strands lightly tickling his palm. By the way it seemed to naturally fall backwards you could tell that that was a bad habit of his. Washing his face and trimming his beard he finished his normal morning routine and went back into his quarters to put on his heavy armor which still gave him lots of mobility. He was trained for it after all. His training had especially been focused on biotics and tech abilities, in other words he was a Sentinel, a living tank if you so want. To protect everyone he couldn't protect before.

His armor was especially manufactured from Rosenkov Materials for him in mostly black and with red light components, giving him a menacing look on the battlefield. The N7 symbol was engraved on his left breastplate. Securing his weapons on his back he made his way out of the door and closed it behind him. His feet carried him to the elevator to the deck with the bridge. When he stepped out of it the two positioned guards saluted him, he returned the friendly gesture and marched on with schooled, neutral features. You easily could lose a battle showing emotion. So he learned long ago to hide his own. Almost bumping into Navigator Pressly he noticed not for the first time how much taller he was in contrary to other men. He was at least half a head higher than the older man with his 6' 2.40''.

When he entered the bridge he saw the Pilot who lets himself be called Joker by others prepare to jump through the relay to the planet where his first official mission for the Alliance and not for the N7 program would begin.

Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard did not know then to what this first mission would lead.

**AN: Ages of appearing characters (for the starting year of this story might I add):**

_**Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard: 29**_

_**Doctor Liara T'Soni: 106**_

_**Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko: 32**_

_**Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams: 25**_

_**Captain David Anderson: 46**_

_**Garrus Vakarien: ? (I couldn't find any clue for Garrus age, if someone would tell me I'd change it :)**_

**__****Tali'Zorah nar Rayya:22**

**__****Admiral Steven Hackett: 49**

**__****Saren Arterius: 44**

**__****Kahlee Sanders: 44**

**__****Thane Krios: 37**

**__****Miranda Lawson: 33**

**__****Jeff "Joker" Moreau: 28**

**__****Jacob Taylor: 26**

**__****Kasumi Goto: 23**

**__****Jack: 22**

******You know you want to push that review button down there :P. SO DO IT! And flamers...do you really want to bring up the energy for such an useless action?**


	2. Chapter 1: Eden Prime's Tragedy

_**Das Malefitz**_

**AN: First Chapter :D and like I promised MUCH longer. Happy reading. The second chapter will take longer to publish because I will have to get the script for it first. Expect it to come out in around a week's time.**

"_Good enough never is." - Debbi Fields_

**Chapter 1: Eden Prime's Tragedy**

**2183 CE, 24****th**** August, 10.41 AM Earth Time**

**Surface of the Planet Eden Prime**

Now he at least finally knew what this mission really was about. He was supposed to become the first human Spectre. Even Shepard was humbled at the prospect, even a bit embarrassed. There were better soldiers than him with less...psychological burdens but still they chose him to become the first human Spectre. Pushing the thought aside for now he concentrated on the mission ahead of him. A strange ship, which was believed to be from the Geth, had attacked the village and communication to it had been lost. He was send down to the planet with a small group to investigate. Nihlus, the Turian Spectre who had been on board was supposed to evaluate Shepard's performance to determine if he was worthy to attain such an honor and had gone ahead of them. The Commander had an uneasy feeling about that but had kept quiet about it. It was not his place to question a superior.

Motioning to Jenkins and Alenko with his hand to move forward he led the way, getting ever closer to the village. The small pond in which they had started they had left behind and their footprints were not a wet trail on the stony, dusty ground anymore. All around them were gray stones and green trees, seeming to want to hide the truth of what had happened here with tranquil beauty. The slow march had been uneventful so far, making Shepard slightly nervous. It was too calm for a recent attack from the Geth. There should be some of the robots around to guard. They were machines, purely logical creatures, to not protect what they just conquered was highly illogical. As if they had heard his thoughts a Geth Reckon Drone appeared out of nowhere.

"COVER!" Shepard shouted and threw himself behind some large, loose stones.

Alenko did the same and barely escaped a shot aimed at his head that would have surely killed him. The young Jenkins didn't have as much luck. A shot hit him square in the chest and with a pained yelp he went down.

Shepard saw red.

Activating his Tech Armor he jumped out of his cover and took the Geth Reckon Drone down with a few well placed shots. It sparked and the glowing red sensor turned black before it unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Shepard quickly made his way over to Jenkins. The closer he came the bigger became his feeling of dread. Kneeling down next to the too young soldier he checked his pulse even though he knew it was useless. Jenkins was dead. A hole gaping in his chest and blood pooling from it all around him. Alenko knelt down on the other side of the young soldier a sorrowful expression on his face, too.

"Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance. He didn't deserve that." The biotic said with a sigh.

Shepard stared at Jenkins' young face. His eyes still wide open in shock. Opening the visor of the dead soldier he closed his eyes.

"They never do." Shepard finally answered and got up, turning away from the gruesome sight. His mind wandering shortly to memories he'd rather not have.

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused." Another person he couldn't protect who was under his command...

"Aye, aye, Sir." Alenko answered him and got up as well.

Signaling his last remaining team member to be quiet he motioned him forward again. In the distance he could already see the small Prothean ruin rising from the ground that was recently found. It seemed to be made of pure white stone and atop a hill behind it was a clearly visible camp. His eyes kept scanning his surroundings frantically. He would not lose another team member. The gray of stone seemed to lessen around them and be replaced by pure green landscapes of trees. Rifle noises in close proximity warned him to a fight which seemed to come into their direction. Silently he signaled Alenko to take cover. The biotic nodded at him and did as he was told. They only had to wait a few seconds and a female soldier came stumbling over the hill, shooting blindly behind her with her rifle. The reason became apparent quick too. Geth drones were following her.

Making a quick hand signal for attack, both he and Alenko leaned over their cover and took aim. The female soldier seeing them aim at the enemies behind her quickly threw herself on the ground to get out of the shooting range. The loud blast of their weapons rang in Shepard's ears, followed by the smell of melting metal reaching his nose and the mechanic communication of the Geth dying down. In only a few minutes the fight was over. The machines dying with Shepard's last attack with his biotics slamming them against each other. Satisfied that he had destroyed every of those foul Geth he moved over to the female soldier on the ground who slowly got up and held her arm. A shot must have pierced her red and white phoenix armor there. "Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was gonna make it." She said in a slightly pained voice.

"Do you have any other wounds than the one at your arm, soldier?" Shepard asked when he was close enough and got out a medigel.

She shook her head.

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky."

"Good. Keep still." He carefully put the gel on the wound, hearing her hiss slightly at the pain but it would help in the long run.

"I'm Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard and this is Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. We were send down here for the Prothean artifact and to look for survivors. What is your name, soldier?" Shepard said in a business tone, carefully betraying not to many emotions through it and kept a constant eye on his surroundings, his gaze always returning to the Prothean ruin in the distance out of curiosity.

You never know when a surprise attack could come.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?"

He nodded.

"I am. Now give me a status report."

"Oh man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since." She replied dutifully to his question.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" He asked surprised, he had a good guess what happened to them but looked around for any other soldiers in close proximity none-the-less.

"We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others... I think I'm the only one left." She lowered her head in shame and sounded bitter when she replied to him.

Shepard's lips pursed he knew what she went through, partly at least. Putting a hand on her shoulder he made her look up at him again.

"This isn't your fault, Williams. You couldn't have done anything to save them. It's normal to feel down after that but the time to mourn you will have later. Now you have to honor them by helping us finish our mission." She nodded and straightened up again, he had lifted her mood slightly.

Shepard gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us."

Suddenly Alenko spoke up from behind the Commander.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly two hundred years. Why are they here now?"

That question must have bothered him since they arrived here.

"They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there." Williams answered him immediately.

Beacon, the Prothean artifact! Exactly what they had been looking for. Turning to the Gunnery Chief he said, hiding his excitement behind a neutral mask.

"You're coming with us, Williams. We need that beacon."

"The beacon is not far, Commander. Just down that hill." Williams said and pointed in the direction she came from. Shepard nodded in understanding and motioned her and Alenko to follow him.

While Williams led them to the dig site Shepard decided to find out more about what he was facing on Eden Prime.

"What else do you know about the Geth?" The Gunnery Chief threw a short glance over her shoulder at him before answering.

"Just what I remember from history class back in high school. They're synthetics. Non-organic lifeforms with limited AI-programming, created by the Quarians a few centuries ago. They were supposed to be a source of cheap labor, but ended up turning on the Quarians and drove them into exile. After that, they just kind of disappeared behind the Perseus Veil. Nobody's really heard much from them since."

That's not exactly the answer he had looked for. He already knew that himself.

"What about the Beacon? Do you know anything about that?" Shepard asked.

"They were doing some digging out here to extend the monorail and expand the colony. A few weeks ago they unearthed some Prothean ruins... and the beacon. Suddenly every scientific expert in the colony was interested. That's when they brought us in to secure the site. I don't know much about the beacon itself, but I heard one of the researchers say this could be the biggest scientific discovery of the century."

That peaked his interest.

"And the scientists? What happened to them?" He hoped they were not dead as well but if their security team to which Williams belonged was dead...

She shrugged.

"I don't know. They set up camp near the beacon. The 232 was with them. Maybe their unit fared better than mine."

So maybe they were still alive after all.

"Describe what happened leading up to the attack." Shepard continued his professional curiosity about what happened not sated yet.

"We were sent out a couple nights ago from the main colony to secure the area. Seemed like a routine patrol, until the Geth hit us. We never knew they were coming."

Shepard nodded thoughtfully. The Geth attacked without warning. Not surprising. Remembering that Nihlus must be somewhere on the planet as well he decided to ask about him.

"Have you seen a Turian Spectre around here?"

Williams shook her head and threw him a lightly confused look over her shoulder.

"There aren't any Turians on Eden Prime. None that I've ever met. Not sure I'd be able to tell if one was a Spectre, anyway."

"If you saw this guy, you'd know. Carries enough firepower to wipe out a whole platoon. Luckily, he's on our side." Alenko decided to throw in with a slight snort.

"Sorry. Like I said, no Turians." Williams repeated decisive after a second of thought.

On the rest of the way they encountered more Geth which they easily dispatched but he noticed that their number increased the closer they came. That was no coincidence he was sure.

Relief streamed through Shepard when they arrived at the dig site. None of his team members had sustained another injury yet and with the discovery of the beacon the mission in this hostile environment should be over soon as well. He could not deny though that these Prothean ruins looked fascinating and he would have spend more time here if he could just to study them a bit longer.

"The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Williams said next to him confused.

Shepard sighed inwardly. Of course, it couldn't have been that easy.

"By who? Our side? Or the geth?" Alenko asked looking around carefully.

"Hard to say." Shepard would have run his fingers through his hair in frustration if he wasn't running around with a helm right now, his Archon Visor needed repair.

Alenko was in that moment walking around and securing their surroundings.

"Where would the settlers have put the beacon?" Williams thoughtfully looked at the colony in the distance. "Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" Shepard wondered thoughtfully.

All over the ruins were signs of a fight. Geth and human bodies lay around alike.

"If they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp. It's just on the top of this ridge. Up the ramps." Williams replied to him, pointing in the general direction.

"Then we have to..." His sentence was interrupted though when he heard his comm beeping, pressing the button to activate it, he was not overly surprised when he heard Nihlus voice on the other end.

"Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

"We'll be there." Shepard answered and cut off the connection. "Lead the way Williams. We need to reach the spaceport but first the research camp."

"Yes, Sir." Williams answered and lead them up a hill behind the dig site that was the way to the camp the Commander saw earlier.

It consisted of a few tents and metal bunkers. Shepard constantly had his weapon at aim, having the bad feeling that something would go wrong very soon and his bad feelings were rarely wrong. They reached the researcher camp in no time and the strange, metal spikes with blue cables running around them, which looked out of place, made alarm bells go off in the Commander's mind. This was a technology he had never seen before.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." He registered dimly Williams saying next to him.

She was looking around nervously.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." Alenko replied to her calmly.

Shepard groaned inwardly saying something like that always had consequences. There was something wrong here definitely. Some kind of human beings seemed to be on the spikes and when they suddenly descended into the ground his squad automatically pointed their weapons at them.

"Oh, god! They're still alive!" Alenko muttered behind him.

Shepard signaled him to be quiet. He immediately shut up but still looked very uneasily at the proceedings in front of them.

When the spikes were fully down the human-looking beings that had been on it stood up and wavered for a few steps. Their skin seemed purely synthetic, blue glowing lines running across them mixed with the silver main parts. When their glowing, hostile eyes turned to them Shepard immediately knew they saw them as threat.

"Open fire!" He shouted to his two companions who didn't question his order at all when the strange things in front of them made an unnerving noise and stormed to to their direction.

Hitting their lower bodies only seemed to slow them down and even if you shot their legs off they still tried to crawl in your direction. Giving a hand motion to his teammates to slowly retreat backwards, he aimed at those glowing blue eyes. He would not lose another person on his watch. Sweat was beating on his skin and he gritted his teeth in anger, staring intently at those creatures. As soon as his shot pierced through one eye the strange creature dropped to the ground dead. So that was their weakness. Pushing the rest back which came dangerously close with his biotics he shouted over the gunfire.

"Shoot at their eyes! That's their weakness!"

He heard a simultaneous "Yes, Sir!" answering him. One strange creature after the other fell after his order. It took them no time at all to decimate them to nothing. A shot into the eyes was like a switch off for them apparently.

"Commander I'm sorry I have to say it but what the hell was that!" Williams chuckled at Alenko's words and Shepard shook his head in light amusement at the question but no smile came onto his lips.

"I have to agree, Alenko." Shepard answered him simple.

The Staff Lieutenant who was used to such short and emotionless behavior by now just nodded at him with a small smile. Williams on the other hand was quite confused at the Commander's reply and looked at Alenko for an answer, who shook his head at her and motioned to her that he would explain her later. Shepard who didn't notice what his two team members were discussing silently behind him noticed a movement in one of the bunkers out of the corner of his eyes. He frowned. So far they had met no survivors. Maybe that would change now. He could only hope.

"Now we know what those spikes are for: turning our own dead against us." Alenko said, looking quite uneasily at the spikes.

"It must take a few hours for those spikes to turn people into those husks." Thoughtfully Williams replied.

With hand signals he made it clear to Alenko and Williams that he had noticed movement in the bunker and that they should follow him quietly. Shepard narrowed his eyes when he saw another movement in the bunker. He was sure now that someone or something must be inside of it. Shepard hoped of course that it would be a someone. Weapon at aim he signaled Alenko and Williams to both take position at each side of the door and follow him inside when he made sure it was clear. They nodded at him when they were ready. Taking a breath he pushed the button to open the door and ran into the bunker. The two persons inside shouted in surprise and cowered when he pointed his weapon at them. Lowering it when he saw it were scientists and no threat he shouted gruffly to his teammates.

"Clear!" They relaxed and came inside after him.

"Alenko watch the door." Shepard told him calmly without looking at him.

"Yes, Commander." He answered and followed his orders.

Williams remained with him inside and curiously looked at the two scientists who slowly straightened up again when they noticed that they meant them no harm.

"Humans! Thank the maker!" The female scientist of the duo said relieved.

„Hurry! Close the door! Before they come back!" The male scientist looked especially nervous, his eyes jumped around in a paranoid fashion.

„Don't worry. We'll protect you." Shepard replied to him reassuringly.

The man didn't seem to relax at all. Shepard frowned at him.

„Thank you. I think we'll be okay now. It looks like everyone's gone." He shifted his attention to the female scientist when she spoke up.

„You're Doctor Warren, the one in charge of the excavation. Do you know what happened to the beacon?" Williams threw in when she recognized the scientists.

Warren nodded and smiled tiredly. „It was moved to the spaceport this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp."

Spaceport? That was where they were supposed to meet Nihlus anyway.

"What were you doing here before?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I was in charge of this excavation. We hid in the shed during the attack. They must have come for the beacon. Luckily, it wasn't here. When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us." She said sadly.

"No one is saved. The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain." Manuel suddenly threw in with crazy wide open eyes.

Shepard looked irritated at him but decided to ignore him for now. Seeing so many die must have been a lot of stress for a scientist.

"What else can you tell me about the attack?"

"It all happened so fast. One second we were gathering up our equipment. The next, we were hiding in the shed while the Geth swarmed over the camp." Warren answered him, looking down at the memory.

"Agents of the destroyers. Bringers of darkness. Heralds of our extinction." Manuel muttered in the background.

Shepard threw him another irritated glance.

"We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire. Screams. I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. We just sat there, too afraid to move. Until you came along." She was twisting part of her uniform with her hand.

Shepard looked sympathetically at her. He knew what it felt like to lose friends and comrades.

"Did you notice a Turian in the area?"

The Commander really wanted to know how the Turian has reached the spaceport before them. Which path had he taken? Before Warren could open her mouth Manuel interrupted her.

"I saw him. The prophet. Leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack." He said almost dreamily.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's impossible." Alenko shouted from the door confused. "Nihlus was with us on the Normandy before the attack. He couldn't have been here."

Shepard agreed with him.

"I'm sorry. Manuel's still a bit... unsettled. We haven't seen your Turian. We've been hiding in here since the attack." Warren said, apologizing nervously for the crazy, male scientist.

"It's alright." Shepard said reassuringly.

"Can you tell me anything about the beacon?" He asked wanting to know everything he could about what he was supposed to retrieve.

Warren visibly relaxed, talking about her work. "It's some type of data module from a galaxy-wide communications network. Remarkably well preserved. It could be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime! Miraculous new technologies. Groundbreaking medical advances. Who knows what secrets are locked inside?"

"Indeed." Shepard mused.

"We have unearthed the heart of evil. Awakened the beast. Unleashed the darkness." Manuel suddenly screamed out in panic.

Warren looked exasperated at him. "Manuel! Please! This isn't the time."

"What's wrong with him?" Shepard finally asked, not being able to hold back any longer.

Something was strange about this guy.

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he's always been a bit... unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin." Warren said carefully, obviously not wanting to upset her friend.

"Is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand there is no escape? No hope? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one left!" He shouted out angrily.

Shepard snorted. Sane? Yeah right.

"I gave him an extra dose of his meds after the attack." Warren murmured with a concerned look at Manuel.

Shepard nodded in understanding. He couldn't help pitying the man a bit. The stress had been simply too much for him. Thinking over the question he had asked he decided that he had no more.

"Williams, take us to the spaceport." Shepard said and waved goodbye to the two scientists, hearing Manuel still mutter crazily.

"You can't stop it. Nobody can stop it. Night is falling. The darkness of eternity."

"Hush, Manuel. Go lie down. You'll feel better once the medication kicks in." Warren said reassuringly to him and lead him over to a bed.

"Good luck, Commander!" She called after him.

Motioning to Williams to follow him they moved outside to Alenko. He relaxed his fighting stance when he saw them both.

"We need to go to the spaceport. The scientists confirmed that the beacon is there."

"Follow me then Commander." Williams said. "It's just over there."

She pointed in the general direction of a few tall storage buildings, it looked like the industrial area of Eden Prime. Shepard nodded and motioned them to move. They had just taken a few steps when they suddenly could hear a loud gunshot ring in the distance. All three looked at each other in alarm. That was never a good sign.

"Let's move a bit faster." Shepard said and falling into a light jog.

His companions followed him suit. Close to the little train that would bring them over to the spaceport they spotted more Geth and strange creatures lurking around. They were standing next to some small sheds that probably had belonged to workers around here. All in one spot. Shepard made a satisfied hum. Signaling Alenko and Williams to lay low he took a grenade from his belt. That would be almost too easy. Believing to be close enough he threw it right in the middle of them. The Geth and strange creatures looked down when it landed in front of their feet and were not able to react to it before being blown to pieces with a loud blank.

Satisfied with the result he motioned his companions to move on. Moving past one of the sheds he heard a loud noise coming from it, indicating that someone was inside. He turned around sharply with a quick glance at his teammates who had noticed it too they approached the door. It was locked. Frowning he went over to the opening panel of it and started to hack it. When it opened three humans stared in shock at their gun barrels before the middle one seemed to relax, slightly.

"Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed."

Shepard motioned for his teammates to lower their guns and nodded.

„Is it safe? Are they gone?" One of the other men asked and nervously darted his eyes around.

„You're okay now. Nobody's gonna hurt you." Shepard said reassuringly. „We took care of them."

The men relaxed completely and looked relieved.

„Those things were crawling all around the shed. They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives." The one who had spoken first to them said gratefully, he had black skin unlike the others.

„I-I still can't believe it. When we saw that ship I thought it was all over!" Stammered one of the other men.

„It showed up right before the attack. Knew it was trouble the second I saw it. So we made a break for the sheds." Proudly announced the black man.

Shepard suppressed to roll his eyes. Hiding when danger lurked around? How heroic. He could ask them about what happened here though. The more information he had about it the better.

„Tell me everything you remember about the attack." Shepard said, his pistol lazily being clutched in his hand at his side.

He trusted his squad to tell him if danger was close.

„The three of us were working the crops when that ship showed up. We just saw it and ran. I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew." The black man replied to him, still seeming slightly nervous to be outside of the shed.

„They were by the garage. Over near the spaceport. Right where that ship came down. No way they survived." The man to his left said with a nod.

„You don't know that! We survived. If they made it to the garage, they could've had a fighting chance!" The one to the right protested fiercely.

False hope. Shepard knew it all too well. Ignoring this thought he continued his questioning.

„Do you know anything about the Prothean beacon they dug up?"

They didn't look like scientists but they still might know something. Humans loved to gossip after all...

„We're just farmers. We heard they found something out there, but it never really mattered to us. Not until now."

Tough luck he thought with an inward sigh.

„Can you tell me anything about the ship you saw?" Shepard asked calmly.

_Besides that it was huge and frightening..._ He added dryly in his thoughts.

„I was too busy running to get a clear look at it. I think it landed over near the spaceport." The black man said slightly embarrassed.

„Tell them about the noise, Cole. That awful noise." The one to his right hissed fearfully.

He seemed to be in general the most frightened of the trio and now he at least knew the name of the black man. Cole followed his friend's suggestion. His eyes seemed to cloud over at the memory.

„It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned. Only it was coming from inside your own head."

Shepard winced at the thought of such a noise but tried to rationalize it. „It was probably trying to block communications."

"Whatever it was, felt like it was tearing right through my skull. Almost made it impossible to think." Cole replied, shuddering when he thought of it again.

Having asked all he deemed useful, Shepard smiled at them thankfully and said. "I have to go but thank you for answering my questions."

He was already about to turn around when the guy to the left of Cole spoke up. "Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

Shepard stopped abruptly his eyes narrowing.

"Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up!" Cole hissed angrily at his friend.

That was even more suspicious. Shepard turned back to them, his features having darkened dangerously.

"You have something to tell me, Cole?" His voice had lowered with suppressed emotion.

He saw the guilt in the man's eye and he started to cave.

"Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds."

Shepard pursed his lips but kept his temper in check for now.

"You're breaking the law, Cole." The Commander crossed his arms, pistol still in hand.

"We're not hurting anybody! Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what's in the packages. I just thought there might be something we could use."

Hurt nobody? They probably stole supplies that had been needed in the attack! Shepard seethed inside.

"You greedy bastard! You weren't running for your life! You were running to check on your merchandise." So much for keeping his temper in check.

Cole seemed flustered. "No! It's not like that... I just... I just knew there were some packages here. Something we could use."

Shepard snorted in disbelieve.

"I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things came back. But you'll probably get more use out of it than we will." He tried to pacify Shepard and hurriedly began to rummage in one of the crates that stood around.

When he had pressed the pistol into the Commander's hands he looked hopeful.

"We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us out?" Shepard said calmly with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He didn't like the guy but he would make the most of it.

Cole was breaking out in sweat and nodded hastily. "Yeah, there's one more thing. I was going to sell it after this was over. But you probably deserve it more than I do."

He pointed at one of the crates. Shepard nodded satisfied and took what he needed. Some medigel and ammo. Before they left Williams spoke up, obviously as furious as Shepard.

"Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?" She asked thickly.

Cole nervously fidget and his friends looked down.

"He's not a bad guy. I don't wanna get him in trouble. Besides, I'm not a snitch!" He hastily said with pleading in his voice.

"He might have something to do with this whole attack, Cole. We need his name. It's important." Shepard said with a commanding tone.

Cole faltered. There is a reason why the Commander was called charismatic.

"Yeah, okay. You're right. His name's Powell. Works the docks at the spaceport. If he's still alive."

"Well, thanks for your corporation, Cole but we should move on now." Shepard replied, satisfied with the information he got.

Cole nodded and he saw the relief wash over his face.

"Good luck." The dishonesty in his voice was clear as day.

Shepard rolled his eyes and motioned his squad to move on.

Out of earshot he turned to them and said. "Remind me to send people to arrest them when we finish here." Williams and Alenko nodded. "With pleasure, Sir."

Slowly they made their way up onto the platform that would lead them to the train. Crates littered it.

"Nihlus!" Shepard shouted out shocked when he saw the Turian's body in a pool of his own blood.

Running over, he knelt down next to him and checked for a pulse. Shepard growled in frustration. No pulse. He was dead. It was a clean head-shot from behind. Shepard's ice-colored eyes narrowed. He doubted that someone could sneak up on the Spectre like that. Nihlus must have known his murderer to turn his back on him or her. Thoughtfully he tapped his gun against his leg.

"Something's moving! Over behind those crates." Williams suddenly shouted in warning. He snapped around and shot on reflex.

"Stop! Dont-don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human." A man shouted when the bullet barely missed him in fright.

Cocking his head to the side Shepard got up.

"Show yourself!" He shouted back.

Alenko and Williams had taken position to each of his sides by now. The man in a worker's uniform shook in fright and got up, his hands in the air.

"Please! I'm no threat to you."

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" Shepard said angrily.

How could that guy be so irresponsible? Sneaking up on soldiers was very stupid and easily could get you killed.

"I... I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures." He stammered still with fear shining in his eyes but he slowly seemed to gain confidence. "You knew that Turian right? My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that Turian. The other one shot him."

That got Shepard's attention and on top of that that he was the smuggler Cole mentioned but for now he would ignore that fact. He wanted answers first.

"You're saying Nihlus was murdered by a Turian?"

There was no other Turian on the planet surface than Nihlus as far as he knew.

"The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him "Saren."" Saren...that name rang a bell but he couldn't quite remember. "I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down... and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

He had guessed as much beforehand. But who would ever think a friend would kill you? As much as he wanted to mourn the unneeded death of the Turian right now he could not. The beacon was his mission.

"We were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?"

On missions he had to stay emotionally detached or he would never be able to finish them.

"It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed your friend." Powell replied motioning over to it.

"I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead, too!" He suddenly started to curse and balled his fists.

"Tell me about the Geth attack." Shepard asked him calmly not reacting to his anger.

Powell took a calming breath. "It was quick. One minute, that ship was descending. The next, those Geth were swarming over the platform, thousands of them. They must have been inside that mother ship. They shot anything that moved. It was a massacre."

Shepard could hear the horror out of the voice of the man. He could not really sympathize with especially this man though.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the beacon?" The Commander pushed further trying to distract the man from his misery.

Powell blinked at him in surprise and scratch the back of his head in thought. "They brought it here this morning. We loaded it up onto the train and shipped it to the other platform. Hard to believe that was only a few hours ago. Feels like a whole 'nother life."

Shepard nodded in understanding.

"Tell me about this "mother ship" you saw."

Would Powell talk about that noise, too? It could have been imagined up by the others in their horror.

"That's what woke me up. The attack came a few minutes later." He snorted.

Shepard's eyes widened in disbelief. Was he more angry about being woken than the attack?

"You were sleeping? I thought you were working here on the docks." Shepard said slowly.

He felt his temper slowly starting to rise again. Powell coughed slightly embarrassed.

"I... sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me." He dared to sound sheepish as if it was nothing.

"You survived because you're lazy?" Williams added outraged.

"You ditch work. Then you cower back here and do nothing while the Geth butcher everyone else!" Shepard hissed at him with rage.

Powell winced and cowered from the anger of the Commander.

"I don't even have a gun! What was I supposed to do? Run out there and die? I couldn't save them. Nobody could. It was... horrible." He tried to justify himself.

Shepard snorted. He could have at least tried. The Commander was done with Powell.

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring." He said dangerously.

Powell's eyes widened in panic and he began to wring his hands.

"What? No! I mean... what does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler. Who cares? My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now, does it?" The dock worker laughed nervously and he looked around...probably looking for an escape.

Shepard took a calming breath. The things the guy stole might be useful for his mission, he had to remind himself.

"Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the Geth?" Powell visibly relaxed again at Shepard's neutral words.

"A shipment of grenades came through last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders." The dock worker said dismissively.

"You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?" Williams screamed angrily and stepped closer to Powell.

She pressed her gun under his chin, seething. The dock worker gulped in fright.

"I never thought you'd actually need those grenades! Who'd want to attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers! How was I supposed to know?" He tried to justify himself poorly.

Such a bastard. But Shepard couldn't let Williams kill him. She seemed very close by how her trigger finger started to tighten on it.

"Forget about him. He's not worth it." The Commander said calmly and placed a placating hand on her arm, gently trying to force her to lower it.

She slowly relaxed, following his silent command and stepped back reluctantly, her weapon still trained on Powell's face. The dock worker's eyes never left the gun.

"You're lucky the Commander's here, Powell. Hand over those grenades." Williams replied icily.

He could almost see a shiver run over Powell's body at the tone. Every grown man would be scared if that voice was directed at them.

"They're yours. Take them. My smuggling days are over. I swear." He said hastily and gave them each some grenades.

From Williams he jumped away the quickest Shepard noted with some amusement.

"A lot of marines died here, Powell. Those grenades could have come in handy. If I were you, I'd think of some way to make it up to them." The Commander said with a slight threat in his voice.

"Yeah. Okay. There is something else I was saving. Could be worth a fortune. Experimental technology. Top of the line. Take it. I don't need it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Really. I'm sorry."

Shepard could see the sincerity of the apology and decided to let him off the hook. Powell had learned his lesson.

"We need to find that beacon before it's too late." He said to his team mates and made a last nod in Powell's direction.

"Take the cargo train. That's where the other Turian went. I... I can't stay here. I need to get away from all this." Powell murmured with a mournful expression and quickly hurried off. Williams angrily muttered under her breath to get him arrested too.

"We need to go down a level to reach the cargo train to get over to the other platform." Williams told him after she had calmed down.

"There are some Geth on the way." Shepard replied scanning the area. "And this time a simple grenade won't be the solution."

"What should we do, Commander?" Alenko asked him coming to the same conclusion.

The Geth were stationed very tactically if they all moved down the stairs then they would be shot down from above. If they all killed the machines on the upper level first then the ones on the lower level would murder them from below.

"Williams and Alenko you will clean them on the upper level and then follow me to the lower level when you finish them off."

"Yes, Commander." They answered him in unison again.

That was kinda eerie. Nodding at each other they went their separate ways. Shepard moving down the stairs and the other two staying on the upper level. The strange noises that Geth made to communicate warned them that they had been discovered.

Activating his Tech Armor Shepard went on a frontal attack with his Geth. Their bullets hitting his armor only making it sting a bit. Using his biotics he flung two of the Geth over the edge into the abyss below and took down the one right in front of him with his pistol at the same time. Two more were left on the lower level taking cover he aimed with his long-glass carefully at them. They were some distance away. The two shots he gave off in quick follow-up hit perfectly. Both Geth falling over dead. Looking up he saw that Williams and Alenko had killed their own already as well and were now coming down to his position.

"Injuries?" He asked when they were close enough.

Alenko answered for both of them. "No, Sir."

Shepard was relieved. Whenever he send people off to do something on their own he felt uncomfortable. What if they died? Shaking away this thought he motioned his teammates to follow him again. The train seemed empty...but he didn't trust the quiet. And he was right not to.

When his first foot made contact with the metal of the train Geth jumped down from the buildings above. The squad quickly took cover when a bullet salve came their way. One of the Geth was bigger and differently colored than the others. That worried him. All their bullets just seemed to uselessly peel of its skin and even his and Alenko's biotics were not doing anything against it. "Concentrate on the other Geth first!" He shouted to his squad members. They immediately followed his orders and one by one took out the smaller Geth. Those were not a big problem like always but some of them were hiding behind the bigger one, so they could not easily reach them. Shepard was about to shout to the other two to retreat backwards when the unusual Geth came to close for his liking when suddenly said synthetic moved faster than Shepard could blink and stood in front of him. Before he could react he felt it's metallic arms hit him hard against his chest. A gasp of pain escaped him and he was catapulted backwards. He painfully crashed into some crates staggering quickly behind a cover. He rasped in pain and spit some blood on the ground. Some ribs must have broken.

"Commander!" He heard the worried shouts of his team members.

"I'm alright!" He replied loudly though with a pained voice. "Concentrate on that big bastard now!"

Painfully he dragged himself into a sitting position and took aim again. That would leave bruises. When it's shield seemed to have gone down Shepard threw a Warp at it, shouting at Alenko to do the same. Their biotics combined made a hole through the stomach of it. It finally dropped to the ground dead.

"That could have ended badly." Shepard said standing up.

He held his paining chest, grimacing in pain.

"Very badly." Alenko agreed.

"Next time we know how to kill those bastards though." Williams added encouragingly.

Shepard nodded at her. "Let's go. We have no time to lose."

The train arrived on the other side without more Geth attacks but the synthetics clearly had taken position on the other platform. A ticking noise close to them when they stepped of their transport made Shepard and his two companions look around in alarm. All three noticed the bomb close to them almost at the same time.

"The Geth want to blow up the whole place!" Williams said shocked.

Shepard turned around to Alenko and her. "We have to act very quick now. Spread out and look for the bombs they planted. I will take care of the one over here. Don't get yourself killed."

"On our way, Sir." Alenko said and both ran off quickly.

They had no time to lose if they wanted to survive this. Shepard made his way over to the bomb that was right in front of them and knelt down to dissemble it. One minute later he got up again wishing he could sweep the sweat from his temple through his helmet.

"Found one Commander!" Alenko called through comm in the background he could hear some gunshots.

"There is one over here, Sir!" Williams exclaimed next.

"Good work you two." Shepard replied over comm and started looking for more bombs as well.

The last one he found very close to the stairs that seemed to lead down to the beacon. At least it looked like it could be the beacon, protected by some Geth and those strange creatures. Alenko and Williams had caught up to him by now and that they weren't dead yet Shepard took as the sign that all bombs were dissembled.

"Williams, is that the beacon?" Shepard asked pointing down.

She nodded. "Yes, Commander."

"Then we are close to completing our mission for today. Let's kill those things down there quick." They both smiled at him at the thought of rest for the day.

It was a very tiring mission. The lower level of the platform where the beacon was, was cleared in no time of enemies. Stepping over them Williams curiously moved closer to the beacon to examine it while Shepard hailed the _NORMANDY_.

"_NORMANDY_, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac."

"Immediately, Commander. ETA 20 minutes." He got the crackling answer.

"Roger, _NORMANDY_. Standing by."

A yelp of surprise made Shepard turn around.

"Williams!" Alenko shouted panicked.

Somehow Williams was being dragged to the beacon. His breath quickened in panic. Not another team member would die on his watch!

Throwing his weapon away Shepard broke into a sprint. He could feel his panic rise even more the closer she became to the beacon. His feet hammered so hard and fast on the ground they hurt from the effort. In the last moment Shepard reached her and pushed her out of the way, feeling himself instead being dragged to the beacon and then roughly lifted into the air.

"Shepard!" He heard Williams shout in surprise.

"No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!" Alenko shouted back.

His conscious was suddenly flooded with painful images, overlapping and turning, burning itself into his mind's eye but making no sense to him. It was too fast! The pain got stronger and stronger the more he saw. The beacon wanted to show him something he knew but the agony finally made it impossible for his will to keep him awake and finally he passed out, dimly feeling the explosion of the beacon that threw him backwards, the images repeating over and over even in his dreams.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 1.17 AM Earth Time**

_**S.S.V. NORMANDY**_**, Med Bay**

His head was pounding. The images kept repeating like an unending stream. They spoke of destruction, extinction and genocide. He only could feel pain and misery but one word seemed to repeat. Again and again. REAPER. Those images terrified him to the bone. The power that this machine race seemed to have was unreal. Before he could dwell any longer on it he felt his conscious return and the images not being forced upon him any more. The pain began to fade as well. He was glad.

Blinking his eyes against the light that shown into them he slowly tried to sit up.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up." Williams voice came to his ears.

His head was still throbbing in pain. Placing a hand against his head he grimaced from the movement, it only increased his agony.

"Welcome back under the living Commander." He heard an amused elderly voice from his right.

Chancing a glance to his left he saw Doctor Chakwas stand at the foot end of the medical table he had lain on.

"Glad to be back." He said mildly amused.

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?" She continued more serious.

"Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think." After Chakwas answered him, Williams spoke up suddenly.

She looked worried.

"It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

She looked so guilty. He had to reassure her that it was not her fault or it would haunt her forever.

"It's not your fault Williams. You had no way to know what would happen. I would have pushed everyone out of harm's way. Doctor Chakwas keeps telling me I have an heroic streak."

His try to lighten her mood with a small joke seemed to have worked. She smiled at him and relaxed. He missed the light blush on her cheeks though when he gave her a small wink.

A sharp pain against his knee made him yelp in pain and turn to the person who had inflicted it on him with a mock-scandalized expression.

"Not so harsh, Doc!" He knew her longer than the other crew on the ship.

She had to fix him up in his time on the N7 Program a lot... She snorted, her eyes gave away her amusement though. She had probably been a very beautiful woman in her youth.

"Don't be a baby! Now hold still while I do the checkup. Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Chakwas said picking up on their last talk subject.

Shepard was surprised.

„Where's the beacon now? What happened to it?"

Was it destroyed somehow?

Williams answered him instead of Chakwas. „The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The Lieutenant and I carried you back here to the ship."

He saw a flicker of her guilt return and suppressed a sigh. It would take her awhile to get over that.

„I appreciate it." Shepard said with a reassuring smile that he forced on his face.

That seemed to relax her again. He rarely smiled but she couldn't know that. Shepard couldn't remember having a real smile on his face since a long time and he didn't see himself having one in the future in quite some time.

While the good doc was waving a small flashlight in front of his eyes he said to Williams. "Just call me Kaito or Shepard by the way, Williams."

"Then you can call me Ashley, Skipper." She said amused and ignored the names he offered her completely.

"Very well...Ashley." She seemed to smile wider when he said her name.

Confusing the Commander. It was just a name. Scanning his head Doctor Chakwas frowned.

"What is it doc?" He asked her curiously.

"Physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming." He had offered her to call him Shepard or with his first name as well but she had refused.

Shepard frowned and rubbed his temple at the question. Her analytical eyes were watching him carefully.

Before he could open his mouth and answer, Captain Anderson walked into the med bay. He looked relieved seeing Shepard up and about.

"Go on, I didn't want to interrupt. I was just here to check on the Commander but you seem better." He said with fatherly care.

Anderson was the one taking care of him and constantly supporting him after he joined the Alliance. For Shepard he was like a second father.

Nodding at him Shepard turned back to Chakwas to answer her question. "The beacon...gave me some kind of vision. I saw... I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really pain and misery...it was terrifying."

Shepard ended his speech, seeing the mild disbelieve in her eyes but she nodded slowly.

"The beacon might have projected these images directly into your mind but the flow of information was too much and your brain protected itself by shutting off." It was a plausible explanation.

"I'm glad that you seem to be better again, Commander." Captain Anderson spoke up again with a small smile on his lips. "But we have some important things to discuss...in private."

Shepard nodded in understanding and gave the Captain his complete attention. Doctor Chakwas and Ashley dismissed themselves politely.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

"I'll live but I don't like soldiers dying under my command." Shepard answered him truthfully, the sorrow easily shining through Shepard's voice.

Anderson nodded slowly but the Commander could detect worry on his face.

"Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did a good job, Shepard." Anderson said reassuringly.

It didn't make Shepard feel better. Jenkins was still dead.

"Chief Williams isn't part of the _NORMANDY_ crew." The Commander said trying to distract him from his own sadness.

"I figured we could use a soldier like her. She's been reassigned to the _NORMANDY_." Anderson replied with a smile.

"Williams is a good soldier. She deserves it." Shepard agreed with a nod.

"Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added her to our crew." The Captain said contently and crossed his arms.

Not that Shepard could have done anything against the decision of Anderson. He was just the X0 on the ship. Anderson sighed and looked down for the moment.

"I didn't want to talk about this in private with you, Shepard." The older man said and leaned against the medical bed across from Shepard.

"I guessed as much, Sir."

"I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and Geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers." Anderson said in a business-like tone.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain. Hopefully, the Council can see that." Shepard answered him and straightened up.

Going over his action he could see no fault with what he did.

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren. That other Turian. Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

"Hates humans? Why?" Shepard asked surprised.

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it. But Saren has allied himself with the Geth and then attacked Eden Prime."

Prothean technology was always wanted by every species. So it was no wonder that that Saren wanted it for himself. They couldn't blame the Turian's arrival on Eden Prime on hating humans and wanting to wipe them out.

"He didn't come to Eden Prime because he hates humans." He stated his thoughts.

"You're right." Anderson agreed gruffly. "Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon."

Silence resided between them for a few seconds each pondering about this new revelation.

"You were there just before that beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after? The dream you mentioned?" Anderson spoke up curiously.

Shepard nodded slowly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them." The Captain thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard." He said slowly.

Shepard snorted in dark amusement.

"What are we gonna tell 'em? I had a bad dream?" The Commander said mockingly.

That would go over well, he was sure. Anderson pushed away from the bed he was leaning against and straightened up, taking on a serious stance.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it. But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war! He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!" His eyes were burning in determination and Shepard had no choice but to relent.

"I'll find some way to take him down." He said with a sigh.

Anderson nodded contently but his expression quickly sobered again.

"It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

Shepard nodded in understanding.

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status." The Commander said with determination, fire burning in his eyes.

Anderson saluted him with a glad nod. "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close in a few hours. Get some rest. Then head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 2.02 AM Earth Time**

_**S.S.V. NORMANDY**_**, Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard's Quarters**

The ship had been completely silent when he returned to his room. Most crew members had gone to sleep besides a small part who were needed to keep the _NORMANDY_ running for the night. On the way he had gulped down two painkiller tablets already and placed the bottle on his desk when he reached his quarters, after placing his dirty boots next to the door. He would probably need it in the next days. The headache didn't seem to lessen any time soon. Standing next to the desk he noticed the pictures he had placed on it's dark, metallic surface. His eyes clouded over with sadness and he sat down heavily in the chair, picking up the closest. It showed a little family. A small boy sat atop his father's shoulders and was laughing happily into the camera. The mother had one arm around her husband and her other around a girl, who looked older than their other child. This picture showed Shepard's family on Mindoir. He had not even be able to bury their deceased bodies, they had never been found like so many. Shepard made sure though that they got graves on Earth in Japan even though they were empty and would forever stay that way.

The next picture showed him as an older boy of around thirteen. He held a big, golden cup in his right hand and in his left a sport bow. Shepard remembered it with fondness. Before the Mindoir colony had been eradicated by Batarians he had never considered going to the Alliance. He had wanted to become a professional sports-bower and martial artist (which helped him later in his training to become a N7 soldier) and he had been very good. At fault was probably his father who had always talked about the long tradition of bowing and martial art in the Japan culture. He managed to recover his old bow which was now adorning his wall and his traditional fighting outfit had been placed in one of the drawers. That all changed of course three years later. Now he only had fading memories of these happy times. His older sister had always scolded him for concentrating more on bowing than on his school grades. Another thing she was annoyed about was his love for ship models which he still collected to this day. Not many of them survived the invasion of Mindoir. Those that did were burned and partly damaged. He neatly kept his collection in his room in a glass cupboard, so that they were easily visible when entering. Shepard sighed. He missed his family. Would they be proud of what he had become? Putting the picture of his family down again he focused his attention on the last one.

It was taken shortly after he had become 2nd Lieutenant, his first commanding job. On it were him and his squad. All smiling. Happy. Not knowing that only in a few months they would be all dead and that only their commanding officer would survive the mission. The sole-survivor of Akuze. Shepard scowled at that. He felt like a coward. The Commander had thought they were all behind him, his shoulder bleeding and barely able to walk. Their screams for help still haunted him in his sleep and waking hours. They had deserved better and most of them had been younger than him too. Running his hand through his hair he looked with a hollow gaze at their smiles. If only he had been better then...If only he could have saved them... With pain in his eyes he looked down and got up with a sigh. He had to remember to make a call to Jenkins family before he went with Anderson onto the Citadel. Another person he hadn't been able to protect...

Shoving these gloomy thoughts aside he moved over to his bed, getting rid of his black shirt and trousers, throwing them on the chair, he could wash them after returning from the Citadel. Only in his boxers he threw himself on his bed and murmured. "Light off." Left in complete darkness besides the glimmer of the stars from his window he slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

**You see that shiny button down there? :D Press it O.O You know you want to. I don't get better if you don't and imagine how much more motivated I'd be :P so...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Citadel

_**Das Malefitz**_

**AN: Hey :D. I know it took longer than I said I'm sorry for that but I had some personal problems I had to handle and I even had to cut off the chapter to not let it get too long lol. Therefor no real action here. Next chapter tho will be full of action again ^^. Enjoy.**

**Special thanks to Eterna1Soldier for the constructive and helpful reviews :) Keep it coming and I hope you keep enjoying this story.**

**And another thanks to beastlynerd for reviewing ^^.**

**And of course lots of thanks to the ppl favoring my story :D.**

„_Either you think, or else others have to think for you and take power from you, pervert and discipline your natural tastes, civilize and sterilize you." - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

**Chapter 2: The Citadel**

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 4.57 AM Earth Time**

_**S.S.V. NORMANDY**_**, Mess Hall**

Still yawning after only a few hours of sleep, well technically he had been unconscious 15 hours before he went to bed, he made his way over to the kitchen to get himself some food. Military rations. That was definitely not his favorite meal but it would do. When they reached the Citadel the _NORMANDY_ chef would stock up normal food again. He was about to sit down at one of the empty tables when his eye's caught sight of Gunnery Chief Williams. She was just moving her food on her plate and she seemed to feel down. Shepard's gaze softened. She was probably still blaming herself for the death of her unit. Sole-survivor. That word seemed to follow him everywhere. Turning away from his intended empty table, he made his way over to Ashley's sad form and sat down right across from her. Surprised she looked up. He doubted she had expected someone to sit with her at this time of the day and because she was totally new to the crew. Her expression broke into a light smile when she saw him.

"I'm really glad that you're okay, Commander, after saving me from this beacon." In her eyes he could still see the flicker of guilt from before.

He almost felt bad now that he saved her. Only almost.

"The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins. I heard he was on the team that was send down with you on Eden Prime." She had finally stopped picking in her food and concentrated now on him.

The scrutiny made him shift nervously in his seat. It's like she was trying to find out his mood and opinion over it from his gaze alone. Good that he had his typical neutral expression in place. He didn't like to show weakness to anyone. Not even to friends. Not that he could call Williams that yet. He didn't know her long enough yet.

"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew." Shepard finally said diplomatically.

He had send Jenkins' family the message about his death just before he had left his quarters. The memory still send a chill down his spine. He would never get used to the feeling of losing members of his team.

"Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here." Ashley replied to him.

Her gaze shifted to the side and she sounded embarrassed by admitting this and again...guilty. It's not like she caused Jenkins death. Shepard sighed lightly and ran his hand through his hair. He was pretty sure Captain Anderson would have brought her on board even if Jenkins had survived. That's just how he was. He had an eye for talent.

"You're good soldier, Williams. You belong on the _NORMANDY_." Shepard said with a reassuring nod in her direction.

She smiled at his compliment and replied good naturally. "I told you to call me Ashley, skipper."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ashley then." He said mock-exasperated.

Amusement sparkled in her eyes at his response. He successfully distracted her from her gloomy thoughts. Shepard hated seeing anyone sad.

"Thanks, Commander. I appreciate that you think so." Ashley gave in answer to his compliment after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

He didn't want to push her back into her gloomy mood but his concern for his teammate's well-being outweighed that for the moment. She lost her whole squad down there...friends...

"Things were pretty rough down there. Are you okay?" He dreaded the answer but asked non-the-less.

Leaning back in his chair he crossed his arms and watched her with an expression that spoke of worry. Ashley looked to the side and seemed to consider her answer carefully. Her expression slowly started to sadden again. Finally after a minute of silence she returned her gaze to him. He could see the mourning in her eyes.

"I've seen friends die before." She began slowly, seemingly struggling with her words. "But to see my whole unit wiped out..."

She shook her head at the memory and straightened up in her seat.

"And you never get used to seeing dead civilians." She continued, a slight tremor in her voice.

Death was never an easy subject to speak about and should never become easy.

"But things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up." She said, favoring him with a grateful smile.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Ashley." Shepard replied uncomfortably.

He hadn't done that much. It was not even his primary mission to save anyone. She gave him too much credit.

"Thanks, Commander." She sounded somehow relieved. "I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the _NORMANDY_. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

Instead of just shoving her food around on her plate she slowly began to eat it now. That made Shepard smile slightly.

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine."

She smiled happily in response to that and in a comfortable atmosphere they began to eat.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 5.20 AM Earth Time**

**S.S.V. NORMANDY, Bridge**

Already in his full armor he began to march up to Joker's pilot chair. On the way past the galaxy map Navigator Pressly called after him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. Losing Jenkins was hard enough on the crew."

Shepard nodded respectfully in his direction. He had a feeling he would hear that often in the next few days. He suppressed a sigh. Just what he needed. It's not like he sustained any serious injury. He had to admit though being knocked out by ancient technology didn't sound very good. Joker turned slightly with his chair when he heard Shepard's heavy steps approach him. The goofy grin on his face like always firmly planted on his face.

"Good timing, Commander. I was just about to bring us in to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work." Joker said jokingly.

Shepard chuckled lightly. He doubted the man would ever lose his humor. From behind him he could hear two more people approaching, they were seemingly locked in a small conversation. Turning his head he saw it were Ashley and Alenko. He was glad they got along fine. Those two would have to come with him on the Citadel. He was a bit excited to see the big space station. Shepard never had visited it in his 29 years of life. Looking out of one of the windows he could see that it was even bigger than he ever imagined. Did the Prothean really built that? He was impressed.

In the time he had been musing about the size of the station Ashley and Alenko had reached Joker's little cockpit and were staring in fascination out of the windows as well. They had never been here as well he guessed. Like him they were already in full battle gear.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley suddenly called out in excitement and pointed at the biggest ship that was around.

Shepard moved next to her and curiously looked at it. He had seen it somewhere before.

"The Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel fleet." Alenko replied thoughtfully when he had taken a look at the ship as well.

Now Shepard remembered. He had seen it on a holo-vid once. A documentary about different types of ships of every race. The Destiny Ascension existed as a model-ship, too. To his dismay he still didn't have one for his collection.

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker said, sounding a bit miffed and proud at the same time.

Ashley threw him an amused glance.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" She teased.

Joker huffed and scratched his beard. Shepard shook his head at their antics. She definitely would fit in here just fine.

"I'm just saying you need firepowers, too." Joker finally answered her, really miffed now.

"Look at that monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet." Ashley said in awe, moving even closer to the glass of the window to get an closer look at the ship.

"Good that it's on our side, then." Alenko sounded amused at Ashley's excitement.

She turned around to him with a pointed stare. He just gave her an innocent look in return. After a few seconds of a staring contest she turned around again with a huff and kept staring at the Ascension in wonder. Alenko chuckled at that. Joker had pointedly stayed silent all the while. Shepard was amused. Hearing the familiar crackling of the radio he shifted his attention back to the pilot of the _NORMANDY_.

"Citadel Control, this is _S.S.V. NORMANDY_ requesting permission to land." Joker said in a business tone, his emotions and humor seemingly having vanished from his voice.

It didn't fit him very well but Shepard understood the need to be professional in certain circumstances more than any other.

"Stand by for clearance, _NORMANDY_." The reply of the Citadel Control came after only a short pause.

Joker looked almost bored at the proceedings. Shepard couldn't blame him for that.

"Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

Joker nodded slightly, not that the guy on the other end of the line could see that. "Roger, Alliance tower. _NORMANDY_ out."

"_NORMANDY_, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422."

"You should get ready to step out, Commander. We are almost at the dock." Joker told him watching the readings in front of him carefully.

In those times it was clear why Joker was one of the best pilots the Alliance had. He took his job seriously. Shepard nodded in his direction. Watching the lights of the Citadel coming closer with every second he finally tore his gaze from the magnificent sight and turned to his two teammates.

"Let's find Captain Anderson. We have a mission to do."

They nodded at him in understanding. Just when a small shudder went through the _NORMANDY_ indicating that she had docked at the Citadel, they ran across Anderson coming in their direction just when they reached the galaxy map.

"There you are, Commander. I hope you and your teammates are ready to go?" He asked, shifting his gaze between all three of them.

"Yes, Sir." Shepard replied for all three of them, saluting his commanding officer.

Anderson nodded contently. "Let's get on our way then."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 6.08 AM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, Human Embassy**

In awe Shepard was examining the whole beauty of the station that was unfolding under his gaze. Metal and nature combined in perfection. The fact that it was visibly bending upward needed a bit getting used to but it was a beautiful place non-the-less. He marveled at the centuries of work this station must have taken. So taken was he with his surroundings that he missed almost the whole conversation between the ambassador and the Council.

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth a Turian colony!" The human ambassador literally screamed at the Council in his anger.

Shepard saw spit fly out of his mouth, making him scrunch up his face in disgust. He didn't seem to be a man who gained much sympathy from others. Shepard certainly didn't. Chancing a glance at his two teammates he saw the same looks of disgust on their face.

"The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus System, Ambassador." The Salarian Councilor said pointedly with a stern look.

On the Ambassador's face appeared a snarl but he seemed to suppress a retort.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." The Asari Councilor agreed with the statement of her Salarian colleague.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!" Udina shouted loudly.

Shepard was surprised that he didn't stomp his feet on the ground and threw a tantrum like a child.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." The Turian Councilor replied sharply to the outburst of Udina, his mandibles twitching in suppressed anger.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." The Asari added at last and the Council cut their connection.

Udina snorted in anger and finally turned around to acknowledge his visitors. His bad mood didn't seem to diminish seeing the group in front of him. They would have a nice chat with him, he was sure. Udina's dark eyes swept dismissively over Shepard and his two teammates before coming to rest on Anderson. The sneer was clear on his face. The Commander had the feeling that that was a constant fixture on his visage.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina said with clear disapproval in his voice.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Anderson answered him calmly.

Shepard doubted he could have stayed so calm speaking with such an unlikable man. His teammates had turned away from Udina in the moment. The sight from the balcony was much more interesting. Shepard had to agree with that but duty kept him turned in Udina's direction listening to him.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?"

The hidden insult didn't went unnoticed but Anderson paid it no heed and answered calmly. His hands behind his back, in a military posture Shepard watched the proceedings.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

Udina sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully seemingly lost in memory.

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." The Ambassador stated matter of factly.

Shepard decided to finally take part in the conversation. "Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. If they don't stop him, I will!" He said determinedly, balling his right hand into a fist.

"Settle down, Commander. You've done already more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." Udina said arrogantly, looking at Shepard like he was an disobedient child.

The Commander really wanted to hit him right about now. What did this politician know about the situation they were in?! He bet that Udina never in his life eve saw a weapon up close. Death and fighting were far beyond this man and yet he dared to judge Shepard's actions. Politicians. If he had less control of his emotions he would have already angrily retorted.

"The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done." Udina continued, ignoring Shepard's rising anger with him. "Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon destroyed!"

That was too much. Shepard felt his temper rise and was about to retort angrily. How could this puny politician blame him for Nihlus death and the destruction of the beacon? What right did he have? Anderson interrupted him right when he opened his mouth.

"That's Saren's fault, not his!" The Captain defended his XO fiercely.

Udina sighed and shook his head at the defiance but gave up arguing with them. "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres."

Shepard nodded in agreement to that, his temper having cooled down. He just hoped this C-Sec could really dug up useful information otherwise there was not much hope that they could show the Council that Saren was a murderer and rogue Spectre. He was their agent after all. They would never take the word of some humans over his.

"Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." Udina said turning around and motioning to Anderson to follow him.

The Captain nodded to the Ambassador and followed him to the door. Udina stopped at the door though suddenly and made Anderson almost run into him. Turning around, the Ambassador spoke to Shepard before leaving.

"Shepard – you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

"Explore the Citadel a bit. You still have time until the hearing." Anderson added with a smile.

Udina said nothing to that but did look unhappy about it. Motioning to Anderson again, he finally left with him the room.

"And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley suddenly spoke up behind him with a snort.

He almost jumped in surprise at her sudden voice. Shepard turned around to her, raising his eyebrow at her. She shrugged at his surprised expression.

"Just thought I'd mention it."

He rolled his eyes at her answer. Typical Ashley he guessed. He didn't know her long enough to really judge about that. Alenko on the other hand he knew since he first boarded the _NORMANDY_ for the first time. He wouldn't say that they were the best of friends yet but he was a good comrade to have around. The looks he kept throwing Williams didn't go unnoticed by Shepard and made him smile inwardly. They would make an interesting couple. It was against military regulations though. He frowned at the thought. That might keep them from being together. Pushing the thought from his head he shifted lightly to be able to see both of his teammates. Alenko was still leaning on the railing and looking around.

"We should take the Captain's advice and look around a bit while we are here."

Ashley nodded eagerly to his statement and even Alenko seemed a bit excited when he finally turned to them. He himself was looking forward to explore the Citadel. Motioning to follow him they left the embassy together. They found themselves in a small corridor which they had seen when Anderson led them here already. Loud voices from a room to their right perked his interest. Looking behind him he saw that his two teammates, who were looking at the door the noises came from, had noticed it, too. Without further pause he turned he made his way to the source of the voices. The door automatically slid open when he got close to it, giving him the opportunity to understand what the Elcors were saying.

"I understand what you area saying, but these allegations are very serious. I can't just-"

"This is serious. My reputation is at stake. I spoke with the Consort in confidence, and her alone. She betrayed that confidence."

"All right. I will look into it for you. In the meantime, do not do anything rash."

Curious now he stepped over to the Elcor who stood behind the desk first. Noticing him the alien looked him and started to speak.

"Pleased greeting. Human, it is always good to see your kind. I am Ambassador Calyn. Genuine query, is there something I can do for you today?"

The lack of emotion in Calyn's voice in the conversation with the other Elcor before had already bothered him and that now he was explaining to him what emotion he felt when he spoke to him? It made him feel slightly uncomfortable so he decided to ask.

"Why do you explain what you're about to say?"

"Our people communicate less through words and more through scent and slight movements. Plainly we discovered that our vocal expression was not enough to convey feelings of our conversations with other species."

Before Shepard could thank Calyn for his helpful answer the Volus next to him spoke up. The Commander was sure if could have seen his face there would be a sneer.

"Why do you bother, Calyn? These Earth-clan don't really care about our ways."

"Remorseful response, Din. You don't truly believe that. And if you, I am very sorry for you." Calyn said to the Volus, defending the human race.

Shepard nodded in thanks in his direction. It was nice knowing that they had friends here on the Citadel.

"Tell me about your species." Shepard said friendly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Genuine enthusiasm, I delight in telling the story of my people. It is agreeable to share our culture with others." Calyn answered him without hesitation.

"I liked to hear about your history and the origins of the Elcor first then."

"The Elcor were just beginning to explore Council space when the Asari first made contact with us. With their help, we discovered the relay closest to our system and from there, the Citadel. Proudly, within one lifetime we established a regular route to the Citadel and quickly became one of the more active species living on this great station."

If Calyn was human Shepard was sure he would have puffed out his chests in pride, trying to imagine that on the Elcor's body almost made him chuckle. Shoving that thought from his mind, he concentrated on his conversation with the alien in front of him again.

"And what about your culture?"

"Frankly, we Elcor prefer the safety and familiarity of our own colonies to the confines of space travel. Our society is built on small tight-knit groups, though we are always welcoming to outsiders. Our government tends to be very stable. Our people are not very comfortable with sudden changes."

Shepard nodded slowly his curiosity about the Elcor's sated for now. They were not as much known to humans. So finding out more about them was very interesting to them.

"What do you do here?" He asked curiously.

"Modestly, I work to bring the problems and the requests of the Elcor groups to the attention of the Council."

He wished Udina would be more like this Elcor. Polite...and not unsympathetic. Shepard was about to ask more questions about the Elcor species when he was interrupted by the Volus.

"Ha. They only give us these positions to keep us quiet. The Council doesn't care about our races." Again he could imagine a sneer on the Volus face, however he might look like...an Udina sneer.

"Chastising rebuke, your tone is inappropriate, Din. This human is not to blame for your malcontent or your misconceived suspicions." The Elcor replied in his normal monotone voice.

Din just snorted at him. Shepard frowned and turned to him, his questions for the Elcor forgotten. Noticing that the Commander had shifted his attention to the Volus, he spoke up to him mockingly.

"Earth-clan, you are in the wrong place, I think. Your ambassador is next door in the large office."

Shepard's eyes twitched and his lips thinned to a small line. He never thought he could meet someone he disliked more than Udina. He was wrong.

"Chastising remark. Don't be so rude, Din. At least introduce yourself." Calyn said, trying to calm the Volus down.

The Volus sighed and turned his attention back to Shepard. "I am Din Korlak, Volus ambassador. Is there something I can do for you, Earth-clan? Or do you just want to stare at me?"

Shepard scowled but kept his calm. Such an insufferable...

"So this is the embassy of the Volus and Elcor?" He asked in a barely level voice.

"Yes, it is, Earth-clan. How did you ever figure out that for yourself? In this shared space, I aid my fellow Volus. When I'm not being interrupted."

Ignoring the insult in the statement Shepard allowed his curiosity to get the better of him again. The Volus were another species he didn't know much about. About the Council races the humans learned in school the others were mostly dismissed.

"I'd like to know more about the Volus."

"I'm sure our history and culture would bore you, Earth-clan." Din Korlak replied dismissively.

"Let me decide about that." He almost growled. "Tell me about the history of your species."

Din Korlak seemed reluctant to answer him but relented in the end with another sigh. "My people came to the Citadel shortly after the Asari and the Salarians had discovered it. We were instrumental in establishing a standardized galactic economy. However, despite our long association with the Citadel and our many contributions to galactic society, we still do not hold a seat on the Council."

Shepard would have sympathized with his species if it weren't for the fact that this specific Volus was so unlikable.

"And your culture?"

Din snorted but answered anyway, probably thinking that he could get rid of Shepard faster that way. "We are tribal by nature, but our ways are not violent. We barter and trade our lands and tribe members in order to increase status. Larger tribes often engulf smaller ones and eventually split again. Our society is very malleable, and our government is always shifting and changing. Since we're not physically adept, we trade our services for protection."

"What exactly are you doing here?"_ Besides complaining about being overlooked..._Shepard thought mockingly.

Din looked irritated at the question. "Didn't we go over that already, Earth-clan? I look out for the best interests of the Volus people. No easy task considering how often we are overlooked by the Council."

"Chastising rebuke, Din. The Council favors your species greatly." Calyn suddenly threw in.

"You are naïve. The Earth-clan will be invited to the Council long before our species will." Din said accusingly.

"Why aren't the Elcor or Volus part of the Council?" Shepard piped in curiously, interrupting the soon to come rant of Din.

"All species must prove themselves before they join the Council. All but the Earth-clans, it would seem." The Volus said sarcastically.

"Dismissive, ignore the Volus Ambassador, human. He is incorrect in his assessment." Calyn interjected again, probably seeing the rising anger on Shepard's face.

"Really? How long have we been waiting? How long do you think we'll continue to wait? Bah. The talk is wasted on the human." Din said with a snort.

"You seem to have a bit of a chip on your shoulder, Din." Shepard replied, gritting his teeth and barely keeping his temper in check.

"You humans are new to the Citadel, and yet the Council has granted you great favor." Din said in obvious anger.

"Chastising rebuke, Din. Your species has always been granted many concessions. Volus territory has expanded ten-fold since coming to the Citadel." If it was any other ambassador Shepard would have thought him to be jealous.

"Hmph. Details. We still have no real say in the decisions that affect Citadel space." Din sounded smaller now to the Commander's satisfaction.

But he had enough of the discussion of those two now.

"Goodbye, Ambassadors." He said with a formal bow to them like it was custom for his culture.

"Yes, leave Earth-clan." Din said dismissively.

The Elcor was much more friendly. "Sincere farewell. Good day to you, human. Enjoy your time on the Citadel."

The other Elcor was standing a few meters away. He must be the one with the problem he heard when he listened in to their conversation. It wouldn't hurt speaking with him as well. Looking on the watch he saw that they still had some time until the hearing. Behind him were Alenko and Williams still, having watched the proceedings with silent interest. He wondered why they hadn't said anything but well he guessed it was their choice.

"Hello there, human. Sincere apology, but I am here on business and cannot be distracted right now." The other Elcor said when Shepard stepped up to him.

"You seem distressed. Is there something I can help with?" The Commander asked sincerely.

"Alarmed response, you overheard that, did you? This is all going so wrong, and it is the Asari Consort's fault. She's the one who started all this." The Elcor replied to him.

"What did this Asari do to get you so upset?"

"I cannot speak more about this problem; it is too sensitive. Suffice to say, she has compromised my authority as a diplomat." The Elcor answered him evasively, making Shepard ponder about what it could be.

"Where can I find the Asari Consort?" He asked further, really wanting to help this alien.

"Polite reply. You can find her across the bridge from the embassies, human." The Elcor told him.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Shepard replied, bowing shortly.

"Have a good day, human."

When they were out of earshot and on their way down to the Presidium Alenko spoke up behind him. "That was interesting. Do you really think it was a good idea to meddle in such affairs, Commander?"

Throwing a glance over his shoulder at the Lieutenant he replied. "Yes, I do believe it's a good idea. Having friends in political places if always helpful.

"I suppose." Alenko reluctantly agreed.

More in the open of the Presidium the humans looked around in fascination. Everything was made of metal and glass. In the distance there were the trees and grass that they had seen when walking to the embassy and from the balcony after. Curiously Shepard examined the Asari-like, see-through looking like form behind a panel.

"Welcome to the Presidium. Allow me to be your guide." It kept calling in a gentle and sympathetic female voice.

Before Shepard could make another step in its direction he heard his name being called. Turning he saw a real Asari sitting behind a desk, waving him over. She was smiling friendly at him when he came to a stop in front of her.

"You know who I am?" He asked curious and a bit suspicious at the same time.

"Yes. I receive reports on all newly arrived dignitaries and notable people. I saw you walking by before but figured you were to busy coming over to speak with me. If you need more information about the Presidium and the embassies, please speak with Avina." She answered him professionally.

"What's that?" He replied with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, Avina is the virtual guide for the Citadel. Feel free to access the terminal yourself. She's just over there." She said pointing in the general direction of the see-through VI Shepard had seen earlier. "There are more platforms of her spread over the Citadel for more information."

"What's your name? What do you do here?" Shepard asked after glancing over his shoulder at Avina.

He would go speak with the VI later.

"My name is Saphyria. I am the administrative assistant for the embassies." She answered him with her professional friendly smile perfectly in place.

"You seem to be distracted." Shepard said, noticing the subtle shifts in her position and her eyes twitching lightly.

"The embassies are the hub of all Citadel politics." She replied with a wary sigh. "When you represent trillions of citizens it tends to get a little busy."

"Then I shouldn't keep you from your work any longer." Shepard said politely.

She smiled and nodded at him, returning her attention to the computer screen in front of her. He called up the watch at his Omni-tool to determine the time they had left until the hearing. Still some time. It would not hurt then to explore what was up the stairs his gaze had fallen on while talking with Saphyria. Avina would not run away. The corridor he found at the top of the stairs was almost exactly like the one with the embassies, disappointing him a bit. Well what had he expected to find? Giving the thought no further contemplation he turned left and entered the first room that wasn't locked. It looked almost exactly like the embassy of the humans but instead of Udina's sneering face staring at him from behind his desk a Turian was sitting behind it, looking no less displeased with his appearance.

"Commander Shepard. I didn't expect to see you here. Did Ambassador Udina send you?" The Turian said with an authoritative voice.

He must have a high position on the Citadel. Still how did that Turian with the light blue paint in his face know his name?

"Have we met before?" Shepard asked, his eyes narrowed, completely ignoring his question about Udina.

"No. But I know you well enough. I'm executor Pallin, head of C-sec. It's my job to know when someone like you arrives on the Citadel." The Turian said calmly, his arms leaning casually on his desk. "Is there something you needed, Commander?"

"I get the feeling you're not too fond of humans." Shepard said, still detecting the hint of displeasure at seeing him here.

"No, I just don't trust your kind. Not yet. You humans are eager to take all the power you can get. And you're being given a lot. If the Council wants to make humanity their new favorite pet, that's their business. But I don't have to like it." Pallin replied calmly and very truthful.

Shepard could respect that, didn't mean he had to like what the Turian had said.

"The Council treats us like second-class citizens. We have to fight for everything we get." He said pointedly.

The Turian didn't look like he believed him.

"Good. Then fight for it. But don't expect the rest of us to sit back and let you take it. I'm a busy man, Commander. Are we done here?" Pallin's mandibles twitched lightly at the end of his speech. In impatience Shepard guessed.

"What do you know about the Spectres?" Shepard knew directly asking to know if they found any evidence against Saren would yield no results. Maybe he would slip when asked generally about them.

"They're the right hand of the Council, or so they like to be called. More like the underhanded side of the Council." Pallin replied with clear disgust about them.

"What do you have against the Spectres?" Shepard asked with a frown.

"I can't abide any organization that considers itself above the law." The C-Sec executor said pointedly and leaned back in his chair. "Especially when it's left up to each individual Spectre to decide when and where to "bend the rules".".

Shepard's frown deepened. "Sometimes you have to bend the law to keep people safe." He countered.

"I've been with C-Sec for thirty years. I've never had to break the law to do my job. Not once." Pallin said, his gaze conveying his feeling of anger at the thought of breaking a law to help someone.

"Yeah, right." Ashley spoke sarcastically up from behind Shepard. "You expect us to believe none of your officers are corrupt?"

Pallin rolled his eyes. "There are two hundred thousand C-Sec agents. Some of them are going to be bad. But we don't turn a blind eye to corruption like the Spectres do. We do our best to find and punish any officer who breaks the law. Spectres-" He trailed off for a second, seemingly considering his next words. "they'll never come under that kind of scrutiny."

"The galaxy needs people like that, people who do the dirty jobs." Shepard defended the Spectres again, feeling obliged to do so because he himself might become one soon.

"I agree, but they need to be held to a higher standard. They need to be accountable." Pallin agreed with him to his surprise. "Saren's out of control. We both know that. But because he's a Spectre, the Council doesn't want to do anything about it."

Putting his chin on his folded hands he stared intensely at Shepard. "Is that the kind of person this galaxy needs?"

That was a question to test his own morals, Shepard realized. He considered the question for a second.

"I'm sure Saren believes to do the right thing but has lost his way over the years. So now, no he is not the person we need." With abated breath he waited. He didn't want the C-Sec executor as enemy.

"I see your point, Shepard and I agree." Pallin said contently, seeming to accept Shepard's answer completely.

He was relieved.

"Tell me about C-Sec." Shepard said, changing the subject and wondering if C-Sec was like the police on Earth and its colonies.

"C-Sec provides necessary police and security services throughout the Citadel. We're a civilian government agency, though many of our members have had military training. Of course, as the C-Sec representative to the Council, I spend most of my time liaising between the two."

Shepard nodded in understanding. So a police like on Earth and the colonies. Maybe Pallin had warmed up to him now?

"Can you tell me anything about your investigation into Saren?"

"Sorry, Commander. I don't make habit of giving out details about ongoing investigations." Pallin replied coldly.

Well it had been worth a try.

"I'll be going now."

Pallin nodded at him. "Goodbye, Commander."

"Must all Turians have a stick up their arse constantly?" Ashley snorted when they were outside of the office again.

"Only most." Alenko answered with the same distaste in his voice.

Shepard was amused but decided to leave that without comment. The Turian probably thought the same about the humans. Shepard could understand the position Pallin took. As C-Sec executor he had not much choice but it was not only that he was firm in his believe and the Commander could not blame him for that. He did not have to agree with the Turian though. Behind the last door of the corridor was a little bar. Most of the clientele were diplomats from the embassy but at one table on the balcony were human soldiers. Wondering what they were doing here he slowly made his way over to them, overhearing their conversation all the while. They were not very silent.

"Don't believe the rumors. The Consort would never reveal her secrets." The one standing at the table said determinedly.

"Of course, she wouldn't." One of the sitting soldiers replied sarcastically. "She'd be tossed out the nearest airlock if she did."

"I suppose." The second sitting one said with a shrug.

"Besides, Nick, the Consort's nothing like the girls back on the colonies. She's...She's..." The standing said with a dreamy voice.

"You don't have to do it with her. You can just talk to her if you want."

"Is that all you did, Jaz? Just talk?" The sarcasm in his voice was clear.

"I didn't say that!" Jaz replied hastily.

"Ha! I bet you did, too." The standing soldier said smugly.

"Shut up, Fredericks." The other two soldiers laughed at Jaz's predicament.

Having reached the trio he tapped Fredericks on the shoulder to get his attention. The more information he could get about the Consort the better. Turning around, the red haired soldier looked surprised to see another human look at him.

"What do you want?" He asked a bit warily but then it seemed to dawn on his face who was standing in front of him. "Oh, Commander."

He quickly saluted him, which Shepard acknowledged with a nod.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked much more polite now.

"Relax, Private, this isn't an inspection." Alenko tried to sooth Fredericks who seemed tensed up.

"Right, sorry. What can I do for you, Commander?" The Private replied much more relaxed than before.

"What can you tell me about the Asari Consort?"

Fredericks began to stutter in nervousness, Shepard raised an eyebrow at that. "I, ah, well, she's an Asari who works here as...that is, she helps people with...things."

Could he have been anymore vague?

"You never went to see her, did you, Fredericks?" Alenko asked with a smirk.

"I, uh, no. I never did." He admitted embarrassed. "I couldn't afford it. It costs half a year's credits just to go in and talk to her."

Shepard sighed in resignation. That was not very helpful at all.

"That's all. Have a good day soldier." Shepard said.

Fredericks saluted him again and replied. "Yes, Sir!"

"Thanks, kid. Have fun. Try not to get into too much trouble." Ashley added with a friendly smile.

Fredericks saluted her as well and replied in the same manner. "Yes, Ma'am."

Weaving his way through the tables he made his way over to the bar where a human bartender stood behind to his surprise. A drink before the hearing wouldn't hurt. Especially before this hearing. He really doubted they would be able to win. Leaning his forearms on the bar top he waited for the bartender to notice him and come over.

"Hello, Commander." The black, older human said friendly, recognizing him. "Can I get you something?"

"What have you got?" Shepard asked, if Alenko and Ashley disapproved they didn't say it.

"You look like you need something strong, Commander." The bartender said with a smile and poured a blue liquid into a glass, placing it in front of Shepard.

"Thank you." He replied contently, taking a small sip from the drink.

The flavor surprised him. A bit sweet with a hint of lemon?

"This is good. What is this?" Shepard asked curiously.

"An Asari special. Roughly translated Blue Ocean."

Shepard nodded and took another sip.

"I have information as well, Commander. Would you like to know about some points of interest nearby?" The bartender said while cleaning a glass.

"What's going on around here?" Shepard asked, taking him up on his offer.

"Well, these are the embassies what you probably know already. Not much going on here. Across the bridge you'll find the bank, the Emporium, and Sha'ira's. If you haven't heard of her, you will soon. If you need supplies, you can try the markets one level below. For entertainment, I'd try Flux or Chora's Den."

"Sha'ira's, is the Consort?"

The bartender nodded. "She entertains clients who can afford her services. Most of the diplomats and ambassadors have visited her at one time or other. She's a very powerful woman, but also very respected."

Shepard had to be careful what he said when he visited her. She probably could destroy his career with one wrongly placed word.

"Tell me about the Flux and Chora's Den."

"Well, Flux has gambling and dancing. Certainly more lively than this place. Chora's Den on the other hand... Let's just say it's livelier and deadlier, all at the same time."

"Before I go." Shepard said suddenly remembering something. "Do you have some Serrice Ice Brandy that you could send to the _NORMANDY_ for me?"

"Of course, Commander." The bartender said with a smile and picked up a datapad to take note of the order.

One certain Doctor would be happy today when he showed her this bottle. He know she loved that special brandy.

Emptying his glass he pushed away from the bar top and said. "Goodbye, thank you for the drink."

The bartender gave him a friendly nod as goodbye and went over to another customer. Another glance at his watch told him that he still had enough time for a talk with Avina down the stairs but they had to hurry. Losing no time he hurried down to where the VI was and walked up to it. Noticing that it had visitors he could almost see a program starting to fall into place behind its eyes.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Presidium. My name is Avina, and I am pleased to be your virtual guide throughout this level of the Citadel space station." It said in its never waving friendly, female voice.

Virtual guide? He thought that Avina's couldn't walk around?

"What does that mean?" He asked mildly confused.

"I am a fully interactive virtual intelligence, programmed to provide spontaneous guidance at predetermined locations of interest throughout this level of the Citadel. I may also be contacted through any of the Presidium VI terminals, should you require assistance."

So only a speaking virtual guide. No actual guiding around the station.

"Give me the tour." Shepard said.

"You are standing at Presidium Terminal I. On either side of this lobby are the embassies of the various Citadel races, along with C-Sec headquarters. On the far end of this level you can see the Citadel Tower, where the Council meets regularly to discuss matters of interstellar importance."

"I want to know more about Citadel Security." Shepard interjected.

"Citadel Security serves as law enforcement for all regions of the Citadel, though the majority of officers serve in the wards. Executor, Pallin, a Turian, is the current head of C-Sec, but individuals from virtually every species across Citadel space serve as officers beneath him. If you wish to learn more, Executor Pallin's office is located in the C-Sec headquarters just across the lobby."

He had spoken to Pallin already but it was interesting none-the-less.

"Tell me about the embassies." Shepard continued.

"Each species in Citadel space important enough to be consulted on matters of galactic politics maintains an embassy on the Presidium. The Volus were the first non-Council species to be granted an embassy, roughly 2,384 galactic standard years ago. As Citadel space has expanded, more embassies have been added. The most recently added embassy belongs to your species: humanity. It was added nineteen galactic standard years ago, despite some rather vocal opposition."

Shepard had heard that there were protests but he still had been too young at that time to understand fully what had happened and he really hadn't cared then.

"Why were people trying to keep my species out?" Shepard asked curious, wanting to know what had happened.

"Some species felt humanity was given preferential treatment. It often takes a century or more before a new species is granted an embassy. The Council have a great deal of thought to this matter. In the end, they decided humanity's impact on Citadel space was significant enough to warrant an embassy." Avina's voice gave no opinion on the matter away, bothering him slightly.

"Do you agree with their decision?"

"I am not programmed to make that kind of qualified judgment. My code is limited to information and simple interaction simulations." Avina answered him diplomatically to his disappointment.

He had hoped that the programmers had put some opinion on it into her program code.

"How come the Volus were the first species given an embassy?" Shepard remembered the not so polite ambassador of the small species while asking that.

"In the early years following the formation of the Council the Volus were – apart from the Asari and Salarians – the most populous and widespread species in Citadel space. They established many new colonies and trading outposts, and they petitioned the Council for a greater role in determining interstellar policy. In recognition of their work to expand interstellar trade and establish a standardized galactic economy, the Volus were granted an embassy here on the Citadel."

Shepard was surprised. They did so much for all the races and were granted no place on the Council? That did make him wonder, as much as he disliked the Volus ambassador.

"Why weren't they made a Council race?"

"The Council races have extensive responsibilities. They must provide personnel and ships for the Citadel fleets. They often provide economic aid in times of disaster. It would be unfair to demand such an enormous burden of a species unable to meet these obligations. The embassies allow lesser species to have a voice on the Citadel."

"That's pretty damn arrogant!" Shepard accused Avina, pointing his finger at it until he realized how foolish that was. It was only an VI.

"I apologize if my personality has offended you. Please submit all formal complaints in writing to the Citadel Tourist and Visitor Board." Avina answered him in its usual voice, sounding not apologetic at all.

He decided to drop the topic. Shepard would not get any satisfying answers about it from it anyway.

"Do you know anything about the Spectres?"

Avina answered him as if he didn't insult it at all. "The term Spectre is derived from the branch of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Each Spectre agent is hand-picked by the Council. Their primary role is preserving the galactic stability and resolving volatile situations that cannot be handled through normal political channels. In this role they are granted extraterritorial rights and jurisdictions. Spectres answer to no law or authority expect the Council itself."

Shepard nodded slowly. That was what Pallin had told him as well, only in less detail.

"What can you tell me about the Citadel Council?" He decided to ask at last.

"Originally, the Council consisted of representatives from the Asari and the Salarians, the two dominant Species in Citadel space. Roughly, 1,304 galactic standard years ago, Turians were invited to join the Council in recognition of the role they played during the Krogan Rebellion. Since then, the three Council races have worked together to ensure the peaceful coexistence of the galactic community, while preserving individual autonomy for each species."

"It can't be as simple as that. There must be problems somewhere in the system." Shepard stated matter of factly.

"I am not programmed to make that kind of qualified judgment. My code is limited to information and simple interaction simulations."

Shepard pursed his lips at that answer but kept his opinion to himself.

"Goodbye." He said, starting to turn away.

Shepard asked everything that came to mind at the moment.

"Goodbye, and thank you for using Avina. Please enjoy your visit to the Citadel." Avina bid him farewell before shouting her usual greeting in regular patterns.

"We should make our way to the hearing now Commander." Alenko told him, looking on his own watch quickly.

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's about time."

On their right in the distance he could see the Citadel Tower reach far up into the sky. He briefly wondered how high it was exactly. The signs that were littered on the walls of the Citadel didn't help Shepard to find what he looked for. They were in a language that he couldn't translate and never really seen before. He guessed they were Asari writings because they had been to first discover this station and that's why Avina probably looked like an Asari as well. In fascination he kept looking at the small gardens all over the Presidium. Even fountains were everywhere, sometimes the spray of their waters coolly touched his skin. It was a refreshing feeling. Shepard was still relieved when they finally reached the Citadel Tower. He had been stalling a bit too much and now he really would almost be too late.

"Look at that bug thing over there. What's it doing?" Ashley suddenly spoke up behind him just when he was about to step into the elevator.

Curious about what she meant he turned to look into the direction she looked at. Indeed there was a small bug-like creature standing in front of a console. Next to it was another Avina which he heard saying "Please do not disturb the keepers." constantly. He had seen those creatures a few times already just thinking it was a race he had never heard of it but now he wasn't sure. They never seemed to move from their spots at all. Only their many arms were furiously doing something. What he couldn't tell. His curiosity getting the better of him once again he moved back the few steps he had already taken to the elevator and went over to the Avina. He was sure it had information about those small creatures that she kept calling keepers. Noticing he approached it, it spoke up to him with an automatic greeting and some additional information.

"Welcome to the Presidium Tourism Terminal II. You are standing near the base of the Citadel Tower, one of the Presidium's most recognizable and important structures. Behind me is the spectacular Relay Monument, a scale model representation of a Prothean mass relay."

Shepard gazed at the mentioned model with interest. It was a truly impressive art object, no doubt.

"To your left is one of the keepers, the enigmatic caretakers of the Citadel, working on a control panel. You may see keepers involved in various tasks throughout all levels of the Citadel. We ask that you do not interfere with them in any way. The keepers are essential to the smooth operation of the Citadel. Obstructing their daily work will result in harsh penalties, including incarceration and rehabilitation."

Shepard looked at the small creature once again after Avina's explanation. Letting them just do as they pleased without knowing much about them seemed strange to him. Who knows what they were doing? But who was he to question the logic of the Council. He was sure they only had the best interest of the population of the Citadel in mind. Turning back to Avina he considered his first question, scratching his beard in thought. Well might as well start were it started.

"Tell me more about the Relay Monument."

"Discovered by the Asari who first arrived at the Citadel, the Relay Monument is one of the station's most interesting and controversial features. What is the meaning behind this striking piece of art? Is it a tribute to Prothean vanity, a reminder of their conquest of the galaxy through mass relay technology? Or perhaps it is a symbol of unity, a Prothean acknowledgement that the relays would eventually lead other species here to the Citadel? No one can say for sure, making the Relay Monument a favorite topic of discussion among academics and scholars."

Scratching the back of his he looked at the impressive monument again. Sure it was interesting but talking about it for hours? He couldn't imagine doing that. It was just a miniature version of a Mass Effect Relay after all. He shrugged the thoughts off and asked about the little keepers. Their strange appearance still making him wonder about them.

"I'd like to know more about the keepers."

"Little is known about these peaceful servants of the Citadel, though they are essential to the operation and maintenance of the entire station. Citadel regulations protect the keepers against interference during the performance of their tasks. Failure to comply will result in harsh penalties. Keepers can be seen in all sections of the Citadel, but are typically found in and around the Tower."

Still curious he asked about them further.

"Any particular reason there are so many keepers in this area?" It did seem strange to him.

"The keepers do not communicate with other species." That made Shepard frown deeply.

Then how did they know those keepers did not do anything harmful to the station at all? Its the most subtle things that damage most. Avina continued without bothering about its listeners suspicions.

"It is assumed, however, that the Tower houses the Citadel's primary control systems. Many of the stations systems, such as navigation and life support, function automatically. It is believed the keepers operate those systems from inside the Tower's inaccessible core. The keepers also make frequent appearances in the Council Chamber itself, though they appear to be just passing through on their way to some other destination."

Shepard's frown deepened even more after that explanation. They didn't even know how the Citadel worked? That's what Avina had said essentially. The main controls are inaccessible for the species of the galaxy. It made him worry. If something happened it could not be prevented. Suddenly the Citadel didn't feel as safe as before.

"What do you know of the Citadel Tower?" Shepard said absentmindedly, still reeling from the new information he got about the station.

"Housing both the Council Chambers and Citadel Control, the Tower is one of the most important buildings on the station. Access to those areas is restricted to those with the appropriate clearance." He chanced a glance behind him at the huge Tower while it explained.

"What happens in Citadel Control?" He asked still focused on the Tower.

How tall was it? His neck hurt from looking at it too long.

"Citadel Control handles all incoming and outbound transit. Every ship within two thousand kilometers of the Citadel is under jurisdiction of the Citadel Control. At peak capacity, they are responsible for monitoring upwards of a thousand vessels."

Sounded like the Flight Towers on Earth. He turned his attention back to Avina.

"I'd like to hear more about the Council Chambers."

"The business of the Council, which often has far-fetching effects on the galactic community, is conducted in a room at the apex of the Citadel Tower. The Council Chambers themselves are truly a magnificent sight to behold, though few get to experience the view in person. Typically, only Councilors, ambassadors, and high-ranking officials, along with various support staff, are allowed access."

"What if someone has business with the Council?" Shepard wondered. Could the "normal folk" really not ever speak with the Council?

"The average citizen must go through proper channels if they wish an audience with the Council. This is usually arranged through their respective ambassadors. Even the, few are given access to the actual Council Chambers. In most cases, the ambassador acts on behalf of the citizen."

_Politics... _Shepard thought with a roll of his eyes. So typical.

"I'm scheduled to have an audience with the Council." Shepard said.

Avina sounded almost awed when it replied to his statement. "Only a handful of visitors to the Citadel are ever granted that privilege. I would be jealous, but that is outside the scope of my programming."

"That's all for now." The Commander said with a nod.

"Thank you for using Avina. Have a pleasant day." The VI gave him an automatic goodbye response.

While they were walking back to the elevator Shepard glanced over at Ashley. "Is your curiosity sated as well now, Williams?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, Commander."

All three fell silent for awhile, stepping into the elevator that would bring them to the Council Chambers and listening to the usual elevator music, each lost in their own thoughts. Shepard still doubted that the Council would side with them. Some little humans against their prized Spectre? It was almost laughable.

"The Council isn't going to ask me any questions, are they?" Ashley suddenly spoke up, interrupting his thoughts rudely.

"I doubt it. We've made our reports. Now we just have to trust Ambassador Udina." Alenko answered her, looking around the sterile elevator in boredom.

"No we don't, Sir." Ashley replied with clear distrust in her voice.

She trusted Udina as much as Shepard did. Not at all.

**And again...**

**REVIEW :D They are a great inspiration for a writer ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Human Spectre

**AN: I know I haven't updated in well since forever and probably every excuse that I could give would be weak so I'm not gonna try :/ I just was so busy with preparing to go to university (I got a place in England 3 I'm kinda proud of that xD) and then there was my dismay about the Mass Effect 3 ending (I still think they could have done a lot better). I don't even know why O.O but it always jumped back to the forefront of my mind when I tried to play to get the dialogue and I know that's kinda pathetic and I really don't know why it made me struggle to play but it did. Don't get me wrong I still love the Mass Effect games...just not the Mass Effect 3 ending... I really have no excuse for that :/ lol now I tried to explain why I didn't write in so long after all. **

**Now I have a lot of time to write until I have to go to university in a few months :) Almost everything for that is taken care of ^^**

**Hope you enjoy this new installment which is longer than the last ones. (It's a weak apology I know . I try to get the next chapter done as fast as possible.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect if I did I'd erase the starbrat...over and over...**

„_Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat." - F. Scott Fitzgerald _

**Chapter 3: The First Human Spectre**

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 8.56 AM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Council Chamber**

The elevator took longer than he had thought it would to take them up here and he was relieved when he stepped into the entrance hall of the Council Chamber. A big fountain was in the middle of the room, behind it he could say stairs that lead up to a higher elevation. He was about to make his way over there when a loud shouting match between two Turians drew his attention. To his surprise he recognized Executor Pallin to be one of them.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The younger Turian with blue armor and light blue paint on his face said exasperated.

Pallin shook his head and crossed his arms. "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

Garrus turned away, his mandibles twitching in anger but he didn't say anymore. Pallin simply shook his head again at the younger Turian and turned to leave, passing Shepard on the way to the elevator. A nod was his only indication that he had noticed him. Shepard returned the court greeting with an own slight tilt of his head. His attention quickly turned to the Turian that still hadn't moved from his spot. He was the one doing the investigation on Saren? Or at least one of the officers who did it. The Turian noticed Shepard when he stepped closer and he saw recognition appear on his face.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Garrus introduced himself shortly.

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down." Shepard remarked.

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way." Garrus said with a frown and crossing his arms just like Pallin before him. "But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

"I think the Council's ready for us, Commander." Alenko interrupted before Shepard could reply, probably fearing that this discussion would take longer and they were already almost too late.

Garrus looked a bit disappointed to not be able to talk longer with Shepard. "Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

The Commander gave a friendly nod while he walked past the Turian, seeing his teammates doing the same. He was sure he would see this Garrus again. Shepard jogged up the stairs and ran the way over to Anderson. He knew that he already was too late. The Commander had just been too curious and talked too long with the people on the station.

"The hearing's already started. Come on." Anderson said, relieved to see Shepard arrive finally.

"The Geth attack is the matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." The familiar voice of a female Asari reached his ears when they marched up the stairs to the hearing room of the Council.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The Turian Councilor added.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina protested fiercely. Shepard could almost hear him grind his teeth from where he stood behind him.

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador." The Salarian Councilor spoke up with clear disapproval on his face. "The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof."

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Saren replied with false mourning in his voice.

Shepard glared at him in anger. The Turian Spectre just looked smugly back.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson said determinately.

Saren slowly turned to him. His eyes clearly showed how much he resented the human.

"Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there!" Shepard said, barely containing his anger.

"With Nihlus gone, his file were passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed." Saren replied dismissively. "But what can you expect from a human?"

"Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Shepard pointed out to the Council.

It was no use trying to argue with the Turian Spectre.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren replied before the Council could and didn't even hide his resentment against humanity.

"He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Udina threw in enraged.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of his meeting." The Asari Councilor tried to calm both parties.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"Saren's hiding behind his position as Spectre. You need to open your eyes!" Shepard protested fiercely.

"What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." The Salarian Councilor replied sternly.

"There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." The Commander stiffened when Anderson said that.

He did have a vision. That doesn't mean he wanted to tell the Council about it...

Saren snorted. "Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

That was exactly the reaction Shepard had feared. The Council would now believe nothing of what he said anymore.

"I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." The Turian Councilor agreed with Saren.

In his eyes Shepard could see the scorn about ever mentioning something like that.

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" The Salarian Councilor asked, his expression and voice completely neutral.

Shepard looked to the side and bitterly replied. "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied." The Asari Councilor said in a final tone.

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren replied contently and his holographic image flickered out.

"This meeting is adjourned." The Asari said at last, turning to the other Councilors, all three of them leaving the room one after another.

The humans, disappointed and angered at their defeat, walked down the stairs to a lower elevation.

"This is bullshit!" Shepard shouted angrily and punched the wall with his fist, when they had walked far enough away to not be overheard.

Saren had LAUGHED at their evidence against him and the Council had agreed with him. As Spectre he seemed almost untouchable. How could the Council be so blind? Or did they just don't want to admit that they did a failure making Saren Spectre? Either way. The decision of the Council was plain stupid but Shepard had guessed that something like that would happen. Politicians always wanted it to directly stare at their face before they would act. They needed more evidence. Evidence that they couldn't ignore.

"Commander, I can understand your anger but you have to calm down." Anderson said soothingly.

Udina shortly looked disapprovingly at Shepard's loss of temper before turning to the Captain. "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

Anderson sighed but didn't disagree with Udina. "I know Saren. He's working with the Geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

"This history with Saren that you have? What happened?" Shepard asked, wondering about that since he had heard the hints mentioned in the hearing.

Anderson looked reluctant to speak about it. "I worked with him on a mission long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad. We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he has to be stopped."

The Commander nodded in understanding. Bad memories are never easy to be talked about. He understood that more than he ever wanted to.

"What's our next step?" Shepard asked eagerly.

He really wanted to get this bastard and make him pay for his crimes.

Udina thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus, the C-Sec investigator?" Alenko threw in. "We saw him arguing with the executor."

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Ashley added enthusiastically. She wanted to see Saren suffer as much as Shepard.

"Any idea where we could find him?" Shepard directed his question at Udina.

As much as he didn't like the man, the human ambassador knew how to do his job as a politician.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin."

"Forget it." Anderson quickly interrupted before Shepard could say anything to that plan. "They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

Shepard's face twisted in the same disdain that Anderson showed.

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this." Udina said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You can't just cut Anderson out of this investigation." Shepard protested.

It was the Captain's right to get Saren for the crimes he committed.

"The ambassador's right. I need to step aside." Anderson agreed subdued with Udina to Shepard's surprise.

Before the Commander could protest more against that, the ambassador spoke up again.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later."

With that and a court nod in Shepard's and his squad's direction he walked away.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." Anderson calmly explained but with a hint of disapproval of the former officer.

Shepard couldn't understand how the Captain could stay so composed after being cut out of the case so abruptly. But if Anderson stayed calm about it then the Commander would do the same.

"You don't think much of Harkin." Shepard stated.

"The guy joined C-Sec about twenty years ago. He's been an embarrassment to our species since." Anderson sighed and shook his head in disappointment at the memories. "Roughing up suspects in custody, bribery accusations, alcohol and drug use. The Embassy used to step in when he got in trouble, but I guess enough was enough."

Shepard grimaced at the picture that began to form in his head about the man.

"The guy's a scumbag. He should have been cut loose a long time ago." He said with a snort.

"He was one of the first human C-Sec officers. Guess it would have looked bad if he got fired." Anderson replied with a shrug. "A lot of backroom deals were worked out over the years to keep him on the force. Politics is a dirty business sometimes. But it looks like his time's run out. We got enough humans in C-Sec now to stop protecting him."

The Captain smiled in satisfaction at that. Not hiding his displeasure about Harkin at all.

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Shepard said, feeling as reluctant as Anderson to talk with Harkin because he skirted on his duty in such a disgracing way.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor is he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." The Captain replied.

"The Shadow Broker?" Ashley asked in confusion.

Anderson turned to her with a thoughtful expression. "He's a necessary evil of galactic politics. An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. The Shadow Broker just happens to be the best player on the field. Doesn't get involved in politics. Doesn't pick sides. A simple system, but it works. He's not a threat to anyone. He's just a resource we can use. Or she is. Or maybe they are. Nobody really knows. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives."

With that explained he crossed his arms and looked back at Shepard. "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

That was for sure, Shepard mused. Information broker never sold their secrets for cheap. It was their business after all.

"Can you tell me more about this Barla Von?"

The Commander wanted to prepare as much as possible before meeting this guy.

"He specializes in moving large sums of money without leaving a paper trail. A financial genius. Doesn't do anything illegal, but he knows all the loopholes. He's got an impressive client list: Ambassadors, diplomats, Spectres. That's probably why the Shadow Broker uses him " Anderson kept his voice carefully neutral.

He could not fool Shepard though. The Captain wasn't very agreeable with Barla Von's business. But there was something that still gave Shepard thought. Anderson and Saren knew each other. They have history together. He had asked it just a few minutes ago but something told him to not let it go so easily.

"You and Saren have history. What happened?" He simply asked, intently watching Anderson's reaction.

The Captain shifted slightly, looking to the side for a second and sighing. Crossing his hands behind his back he looked back at Shepard with resignation showing on his face.

"You won't let this go, will you?"

The Commander shook his head. "No, Sir."

"About twenty years ago, I was part of a mission in the Skyllian Verge." Anderson began reluctantly. "I was working with Saren to find and remove a known terrorist threat. Saren eliminated his target. But a lot of people died along the way. Innocent people. And the official records just covered it all up."

Shepard could hear the resentment out of Anderson's voice and couldn't help but feel the same. To slaughter innocence only to fulfill an objective of a mission was simple, unnecessary cruelty. Only a monster would do something like that.

"But I saw how he operates." The Captain continued. "No conscience. No hesitation. He'd kill a thousand innocent civilians to end a war without a second thought."

"Killing innocents doesn't end wars. It causes them."

"I know how the world works, Commander. Sometimes you're forced to make unpleasant decisions. But only if there's no other way. Saren doesn't even look for another option. He's twisted, broken. He likes the violence, the killing. And he knows how to cover his tracks."

Shepard nodded in understanding. He had to be careful when dealing with Saren. The Turian was not only dangerous but completely psychopath as well.

"Our Ambassador doesn't seem to get along with the Council." Shepard said partly because it was true and partly because he wanted to distract Anderson from his gloomy thoughts.

"He's just frustrated." Anderson defended Udina rather hesitantly. "The Council's always preaching that we need to be part of the galactic community. But for them it's a one-way street. They want us to expand and settle unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. But when we run into trouble, they don't want to help us out. Everyone knows it's only a matter of time until we get a seat on the Council. The Ambassador just thinks it should happen sooner rather than later. And I agree."

Shepard frowned lightly. He had seen the disdain of other races about this subject. Even if they did quickly get a seat in the Council there would probably lots of protests. Shepard really couldn't blame them. He couldn't even imagine how it must feel to wait 1000 years to get a seat in the Council and there comes humanity and gets one in not even two decades. It was humiliating for them.

"Maybe they'd let us join the Council if we were more willing to cooperate with other species." The Commander replied.

He could imagine that would appease the anger of many of the races that were against the human's quick rise in the community as well.

"Of course they would!" Anderson said almost exasperatedly. "If we did everything they told us, they'd love to have us on the Council. But it wouldn't be much of a deal for us."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the outburst of the Captain. He hadn't meant it like that... The Commander just thought helping some non-Council races would improve their standing with them. Anderson calmed down again, seeing Shepard's skeptical gaze.

"I understand their side. They don't want us dominating the Council. It's founded on cooperation and alliances. But we have to look out for our own interests, too."

Shepard could understand the point Anderson made but helping other races more really wouldn't hurt. It was not his decision to make though.

Deciding to change the subject he asked. "What can you tell me about the Spectres? I liked to know more about them if I'm supposed to join them."

Shepard really hoped Anderson knew more about them than what he had already heard from others.

"They're not your typical government agency. They tend to work alone, behind the scenes. They take care of problems the Council can't. It's not easy preserving peace across an entire galaxy. The Council prefers to use diplomacy and negotiation, but sometimes more extreme measures are needed."

"How do they decide who becomes a Spectre?" Shepard asked curiously, really wondering how he had been chosen as candidate.

"You can't apply to join." Anderson replied. "There's no training program. Spectres aren't made - they're born. The Council's always looking for exceptional individuals. People who get the job done, like you. They've been watching you for years."

Shepard frowned at that. He wasn't sure feeling comfortable that he had been watched by them and not knowing but he was humbled that they thought he was an 'exceptional individual'.

Anderson continued speaking with a hint of pride in his voice , not noticing the Commander's discomfort. "They see something in you. They want you on their side. Nihlus was supposed to give them a final recommendation, but with him gone, things are still up in the air."

When Anderson mentioned the Turian Spectre that Shepard had get to know a bit, it send a fresh wave of anger through him. Saren would pay for killing him. He would make sure of it.

"What's their command structure like?" The Commander asked quickly to distract himself.

"There is no command structure." Anderson exclaimed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Each Spectre answers directly to the Council. Sometimes they're sent to specific missions. Other times they act on their own. They tend to operate outside the law. Do whatever it takes to accomplish their goals. And the Council turns a blind eye. Spectres have a lot of power, Shepard."

There was a hint of warning in Anderson's voice when he said the last sentence. Shepard raised an eyebrow. He understood that so much power could be tempting but he had no intention of misusing it, should he become a Spectre. The Commander realized that many say that before they are confronted with it though...

"They sound like shadow operatives." He said carefully, shifting on his feet.

It got uncomfortable to stand in the same position for so long.

"Everything about them is classified. We don't even know how many there are. The latest Alliance estimate puts their numbers under a hundred. But the Council couldn't do its job without them. They're are the Citadel's top agents. The last line of defense. The final option before open war. The entire galaxy respects and fears them. If a Spectre shows up, you know something big is about to happen."

"What happens when a Spectre goes rogue. Like Saren?" Shepard asked.

If they really had so much power. What could the Council possibly do against them?

"It doesn't happen often. The Council is careful when they select their candidates." Anderson replied.

_As far as they knew..._ Shepard added dryly in his mind.

If they really were as classified like Anderson stated, then they would never know until they were involved somehow with the rogue Spectre themselves.

"But when something does go wrong, there's usually only one solution: send another Spectre to bring the rogue agent down."

It did make sense but he doubted such a showdown between two top agents would go down without casualties. The thought made him grimace.

"I should go." Shepard finally said, all the talking had tired him slightly and he almost groaned knowing there was much more to come.

Anderson nodded at him. "Good luck, Shepard. I'll be over in the Ambassador's office if you need anything else."

The Commander saluted Anderson when he turned to leave. Shepard thoughtfully watched him walk away before turning to his teammates. He had expected to see boredom in their eyes. To his surprise he couldn't detect anything of the kind. Maybe a hint of weariness on Ashley but that was about it. Shepard leaned against the wall casually, his legs thanked him for taking some weight of off them. He was used to constantly be moving and not just standing around.

"Thoughts?" He finally asked.

Alenko who had worked longer with him than Ashley immediately knew what he meant while she looked mildly confused.

"I don't really like either option for information we have, Sir. But I would say Barla Von is the lesser of the two evil."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgment. Alenko and he had the same opinion on this. His gaze fell on Ashley. He was sure she knew now what is question was about.

"I have to agree with the Lieutenant, Sir. Harkin didn't sound like a very reliable source of information."

Shepard could tell that she barely could hide her disgust about the C-Sec officer. It amused him. He pushed away from the wall and rubbed his hands together.

"Then it's decided. Let's pay Barla Von a visit."

They had just started to walk to the elevator when a Salarian caught his eye. He was kneeling next to a keeper with a device in his hand that he didn't recognize. Shepard was about to dismiss this strange sight, he had more important things to do right now, when Ashley spoke up behind him.

"That guy's up to something."

"What guy?" Alenko asked confused, looking around.

"The one over by the keeper." Ashley replied and jerked her chin into his general direction.

Alenko followed her subtle show of directions with his eyes and finally saw what she meant. His eyes narrowed in suspicions. The Commander sighed inwardly. He couldn't ignore this anymore now that his teammates saw it as well. Resolutely he made his way over to the Salarian. Noticing him the guy jumped in surprise and quickly got to his feet.

"What? Oh. No. I wasn't- - Never mind." The strange guy said nervously and kept throwing glances over his shoulder.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at this behavior and crossed his arms. He intently kept staring at the Salarian. The strange guy nervously shifted under his gaze.

"Um, yes. Is there something you want?" The Salarian asked with an anxious smile.

"Why are you interested in the keepers?" Shepard replied after another few seconds of silence that made the strange guy fidget.

"Keepers? I've got no interest in the kee- - " The Salarian said too quickly with wide eyes, looking around even more nervously but Ashley interrupted him.

"Don't get coy. I know what I saw." She exclaimed harshly.

The strange guy looked almost fearfully at her before turning his gaze back to Shepard.

"I...uh. I'm not so sure I should be talking to you about this."

Shepard rolled his eyes at the Salarian. He had to reassure him somehow or they never could talk properly.

"We're just talking. Is there something wrong with that?" Shepard said with a nonchalant shrug.

"No. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." The Salarian said much calmer than before. "I'm using a small scanner to gather readings on the keepers. So far, I've had mixed results. I find it difficult to get near the creatures."

Shepard ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully. He didn't see anything harmful about that. Especially because there seemed to be almost no information about the keepers. It could be very useful to know more about them.

"Why were you being so secretive about it, though?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, technically we're not supposed to disturb the keepers." The Salarian said sheepishly and scratched his cheek. "I don't really think my scanning disturbs them, but the authorities might disagree. I'd like to do it more openly, but it's not really worth getting arrested over."

That explained why the guy was always so nervous all the time then.

"I've decided to help you out. Just tell me what I need to do." Shepard said confidently.

He couldn't see any fault with researching the keepers, so he was surprised seeing the mild disbelieve on the Salarian's face.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I could use the help." The guy said slowly, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "You'll need this. It's the scanning device I developed."

The Salarian carefully placed the device in his hands and Shepard curiously examined it while he kept listening to the guy.

"Activate it each time you see a keeper. All collected data will automatically upload to my database. I'll even send a few credits your way for each unique scan."

"What are you doing with the data once you've scanned it?" Shepard asked, looking up from the device in his hands.

"Trying to learn whatever I can about the keepers. We see them working everywhere, yet we know so little about them. I'm a scientist. I want to know what makes them tick." The Salarian said with a smile.

Shepard nodded. He believed the guy...for now.

"Very well. I should get going, then."

"Yes. I have much work myself. So long. And good luck with the scanning."

They shook hands and then the Salarian left. Shepard sighed and looked at the device in his hand.

"Well, I guess we should look for keepers while we are here."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 11.19 AM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, Financial District**

It hadn't taken them long to find Barla Von's office. Making sure, they did find all the keepers in the Citadel Tower and on the way to the Shadow Broker agent on the other hand took longer than he had expected. It's almost as if they hid from them. When the door to Barla Von's office slid open they found him standing behind his desk and checking something on the screen in front of him. He looked like a usual Volus to Shepard even under closer inspection. It was hard for him to keep them apart with their suits covering them from head to toe. He wondered how other people did it. When they approached him he looked up from what he was doing. Shepard couldn't tell if he was curious about the newcomers in his office or not. That suit made it impossible for him to see his face.

"What's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? You are the one called Shepard." Barla Von said, recognizing who he was to the Commander's surprise.

Did everyone around here know him?

"The tale of how you survived the great tragedy of Akuze is truly remarkable. I am amazed each time I hear it." The Shadow Broker agent continued pleasantly.

Shepard grimaced visibly. Akuze. He didn't want to talk about that. Ever. But he told himself to stay calm. He needed information from Barla Von.

"You've got me at a disadvantage here." Shepard said, keeping a careful neutral expression on his face.

"Forgive me, Earth-clan. My name is Barla Von. My job makes it necessary for me to keep informed. I am financial advisor to many important clients here on the Citadel. When someone as important as yourself arrives on the station, I take notice."

He still didn't understand why he was supposed to be so important. Shepard was just a Commander in the Alliance and the XO of the _NORMANDY_. He felt uncomfortable to be recognized almost everywhere here on the Citadel and it was his first visit to the station as well. It did not make sense to him.

"I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have any information about Saren?" Shepard asked, his concentration returning back to his mission.

"You're blunt, Shepard." Barla Von's mechanic sounding voice sounded almost amused. "But you're right. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren."

"I hear your information can be expensive." Shepard replied carefully.

Barla Von held up a finger while answering. "Normally, this information would cost a small fortune. But these are exceptional circumstances. So I'm going to give it to you for free."

Shepard's eyebrows shot up at that. For free?

"What's the catch?" Ashley piped up from next to him with furrowed brows.

That were exactly his thoughts. Barla Von chuckled in mild amusement.

"There is no catch. The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him."

Shepard snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's what happens when you deal with a traitor like Saren."

"No matter what you think of Saren, he's not stupid. He knows the Shadow Broker is a valuable ally. Turning on him doesn't make sense. Not unless something huge was at stake." Barla Von said with a shake of his head. "I don't know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired freelancer to deal with it. A Krogan mercenary."

"That's not much to go on." Shepard replied disappointed.

He had hoped for more information than that. How was that worth a small fortune?

"I just told you that the most famous Spectre in the galaxy betrayed the Shadow Broker. Quite a bargain, considering the price." Barla Von was clearly exasperated about Shepard's comment. "Speak with the Krogan if you want to learn more. I heard he was paying a visit to Citadel Security. If you hurry you might catch him before he leaves the Academy."

The Commander frowned in thought. "Isn't it strange that a Krogan would want to speak with C-Sec?"

As far as Shepard knew they were mostly mercenaries and C-Sec was not exactly friends with people that acted outside of the law. Especially not their leader Pallin.

"Very." Barla Von agreed with him, nodding. "However, I doubt the visit was entirely his choice. You'll need to speak with him if you want to know more."

Shepard doubted he would get more information from the Volus than that. It was not much but it was something at least. Maybe Harkin would have been a better source after all. Well, if that piece of information led into nothing he could still question the former C-Sec officer. Even if the thought still didn't sit well with him.

"Tell me more about your job." Shepard said, crossing his arms.

"Galactic finance is incredibly complex: a mix of laws and regulations from dozens of interstellar economics. I'm an expert in how all those economies interact. For a fee, I share my expertise. I also offer premium services for those clients who need someone to conduct business without drawing unwanted attention. Discreet and efficient. That's my motto."

"Sound pretty shady." The Commander noted but what had he expected from a Shadow Broker agent.

"Everything I do falls completely within the bounds of interstellar commerce law. Even so, many of my clients would prefer their transactions remain undisclosed. For example, suppose a Hanar Ambassador was petitioning the Council to reduce tariffs on Hanar goods. How would it look if he had money invested in a Hanar company? Even if his true motives were to help his people, he would be accused of advancing the petition for his own personal gain. I can keep his personal finances private."

"Still sounds shady to me." Shepard said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then we can only hope you will never be cursed with a large enough fortune to require my services." Barla Von replied sarcastically.

Shepard rolled his eyes. He doubted he would ever earn so much money in his whole life.

"What about the Shadow Broker? What can you tell me about them?"

"Most people think I deal in finances, but my real currency is knowledge. I trade information, and it has made me very wealthy. But the Shadow Broker is the true master. Every day, he buys and sells secrets that could topple governments, always giving them to the highest bidder." Barla Von sounded almost humbled, Shepard noted surprised. "Yet somehow he never seems to upset the natural balance of power. All those secrets being passed around seem to even out. Nobody ends up with an advantage in the end."

"Any idea what his identity might be?" The Commander asked, he doubted though that Barla Von knew much.

"I don't know. Nobody does. The Shadow Broker could be any race, any gender. I have a theory that's it's actually an entire group working under one identity. How else could they juggle so many contacts at the same time? How else could they keep all that information from getting crossed? But they've got the perfect setup. Every government is forced to play their game so they don't get behind. But no matter how long you play, no matter how many secrets you buy, you can never win." Barla Von replied almost philosophically at the end.

"I thought you'd know more about the man you work for."

The Volus shook his head firmly. "From time to time, I come across information I sell to the Shadow Broker. That's my only involvement. I like it that way. The more you know, the more dangerous the game becomes. I don't like danger, Commander. I'll leave that to you."

How nice of him. He wondered how much information Barla Von really had about him. It must be quite a lot to make this assumption. He frowned lightly.

"What's it like living here on the Citadel?" Shepard asked curiously, trying to distract himself from the paranoia that crept up on him.

"The station is, without a doubt, the greatest wonder in the galaxy. It is a technological marvel. But its true splendor goes much deeper than the hull and engines. From the Presidium to the wards, the entire station is a testament to the success of the Council. All the species of Citadel space together in a single strong community."

That sounded like it could have been in a prospect about the Citadel. He suppressed a chuckle.

"What makes the Presidium so special?"

"It's the political center of Citadel space. Eighty percent of all intelligent species in known galaxy acknowledge the Council's authority on interstellar matters. But only the most powerful and influential species have embassies here on the Presidium. This level of the station is reserved for the elite, Shepard. People like us."

The Commander frowned. Barla Von talked like there were some upper class citizens and everyone else was dirt. He couldn't agree with that. Every race should have an embassy and a right to make a difference on the political front.

"What are the wards like?" Shepard asked further, ignoring his nagging thoughts.

"The cultural heart of the galaxy. They pulse with the lifeblood of millions of citizens from dozens of different species. You never know what you'll find down in the wards, Commander. It's always full of surprises. Fortunately, most of them are pleasant."

Again, advertisement worthy. It made Shepard chuckle inwardly.

"It was nice making your acquaintance, Barla Von." The Commander said at last and bowed to the Volus.

"And you. Goodbye Commander."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 12.00 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, C-Sec Headquarters**

"In light of the recent attack on Eden Prime, many colonial investors are pulling their support for future projects. Proponents of expanded human colonization insist that Eden Prime was an isolated case. Nevertheless, colonist enrollment has dropped sharply. Many colonial proposals are on hold until backers have some reassurance that human colonies will be adequately protected." Was droning from the speakers in the elevator that they took down to the C-Sec headquarters.

Shepard had only been listening with half an ear but it still drew his attention. He had expected it. After such an attack it was only natural that new colonists were hard to come by. Who would want to go somewhere where just an attack had occurred? There would be a huge dent in colonization in the next few months he was sure. When the elevator finally stopped he and his teammates stepped outside. His head swiveled around. It couldn't be too hard to make out a Krogan and he was right. To his right he could see C-Sec officers talk with him. Exchanging a short glance with Alenko and Ashley he quickly made his way over to the Krogan.

"Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him." One of the C-Sec officers said sternly, his hands behind his back and without fear he stared into the red eyes of the much taller Krogan.

Shepard had to give it to that human man. He had guts. The Commander could feel the danger rolling off the towering Krogan. Thick scars were marring the face of the alien. They looked like he had been attacked by some angry and probably very dangerous animal if it had hurt this fierce warrior. The Krogan was staring down at the human in front of him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't take orders from you." He said in a deep, growling voice.

"This is your only warning, Wrex." The C-Sec officer replied firmly, not once breaking the stare-off with the Krogan.

He stood his ground, quite admirably. Shepard didn't doubt that Wrex could break the man's neck with one well placed hit.

Threateningly the Krogan leaned closer to the human C-Sec officer. "You should warn Fist. I will kill him."

The C-Sec officer rolled his eyes and took a step back from Wrex. "You want me to arrest you?"

"I want you to try." The Krogan replied with amusement lacing his voice and showing his sharp teeth.

The C-Sec officer sighed and turned away. "Go on. Get out of here."

When Wrex made to leave he noticed Shepard and his squad who have witnessed the whole conflict. His red eyes narrowed for a second before the Commander could detect something like curiosity in them.

"Yes, human?"

"I'm trying to bring down Saren. Barla Von said to talk to you."

Wrex looked thoughtfully to the side for a second before replying to Shepard. "Barla Von is a wise man. We may share a common goal, human."

The Commander narrowed his eyes and leaning lightly back on his heels he crossed his arms. "Enlighten me."

"I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den." Wrex started to explain immediately. "A man named Fist. He did something very foolish."

"What did he do?"

"He betrayed the Shadow Broker." Wrex said simply.

So that was the catch. He knew there was one.

"A Quarian showed up here on the Citadel. She was on the run. She wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide, so she went to Fist." The Krogan continued. "He promised to arrange a meeting between her and the Shadow Broker. Instead, he contacted Saren."

Shepard frowned. "What does Saren have to do with this?"

"Well, the Quarian has something that connects Saren to the Geth. He paid Fist a small fortune for her." Wrex said smugly.

"If we get our hands on that evidence, we can prove that Saren's a traitor! The Council will have to listen to us." Alenko spoke up excitedly from behind him.

Shepard nodded in agreement. Even though he thought the same as Alenko he had one doubt that he couldn't shake off.

"Saren might already have her."

He could physically see his Lieutenant deflate and felt almost guilty having said anything.

"Last I heard, Fist still had her." Wrex interjected. "Probably somewhere inside his club. You help me kill Fist, she's all yours."

Shepard shifted his gaze back to the Krogan. He frowned at the offer. It never set well with him to kill someone and he didn't even know this Fist at all. Shepard had to find out more about this before he could make a decision.

"I want to know more about your employer."

"Can't tell you much. All I got was a coded message with the details of the job. Standard procedure." Wrex replied with a shrug.

"What about Garrus? That Turian?" Ashley suddenly threw in, making Shepard glance at her over his shoulder. "He wants to take Saren down, too."

"He might come in handy." Shepard decided.

"He was here just before you showed up. Said he was going to follow up a lead on his investigation. Wanted to speak to the doctor at the med clinic." The Krogan informed them.

Shepard nodded thankfully in his direction.

"Ashley, finish the scanning of the keepers while me, Alenko and Wrex go to the med clinic." The Commander ordered and put the scanning device in Williams' hands.

Shepard could see reluctance in her eyes. He frowned.

"But, Sir, should we really trust..." She started to say in a hushed tone, anxiously stealing glances in Wrex direction who looked at her questioningly.

Shepard's lips pursed. She didn't trust other species. It was clear as day and he didn't like it one bit. He had thought she was a good person but that put a huge dent in his evaluation of her.

"It's an order, Gunnery Chief Williams. I will not repeat it."

She winced at his harsh tone but quickly caught herself and nodded stoically. His ice-blue eyes promised her that they would talk about this. He could see her gulp. With a salute she quickly hurried off to do as she was told.

"That female human doesn't like me." Wrex sounded amused saying that.

Shepard turned to him and looked at him for a second before a wry smile appeared on his lips.

"No, she doesn't." He said dryly.

Wrex chuckled in amusement.

"Am I supposed to keep calling you human, human? Or will you give me your name?"

"I am Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard from the Alliance. You may call me Kaito or Shepard. And this behind me is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

"Very well...Shepard."

Really, does no one want to call him by his first name? Was it so hard?

Shaking the thought off he said. "Well, lead the way Wrex."

The Krogan nodded and leisurely strode away, seeming in no hurry at all. Shepard was amused. This would get an interesting day after all, he guessed. They were making their way to an elevator in the far back of the C-Sec headquarters as far as he could tell. A sudden nudge from Alenko brought his attention to him and he looked at the man with a questioningly raised eyebrow. The Lieutenant motioned over to the side. Curiously he glanced in the direction. A C-Sec officer was in a heated discussion with a Volus there and Shepard guessed that's what Alenko meant.

"Wrex." He called, making the Krogan stop as he had expected.

"Shepard." Crossing his arms the mercenary leaned against a wall and waited for Shepard to follow him again.

The Commander turned his attention to the C-Sec officer and the Volus. He stepped closer so he could overhear better what they were saying.

"..uisness partner...Chorban. He's threatened you?"

The Volus stuttered slightly when he answered. "Well, no not exactly. But he wants to meet with me. I think he's going to kill me."

The C-Sec officer sighed in annoyance. "And why do you think that?"

"I - I can't really get into the details. But Chorban will kill me if I leave here unprotected."

"I can't help you. Not unless you give me something more to go on." The C-Sec officer replied with a shake of his head.

"I - can't. I'm sorry." The Volus said and lowered his head.

The C-Sec officer already turned away when he exclaimed. "Then I've got other work to do."

"But -" The Volus desperately tried a last time.

"But nothing! Don't bother me unless you're willing to give me details." With that the C-Sec officer walked away and rudely pushed past Shepard.

When he walked up to the Volus, he turned to him and looked up in surprise.

"Hey there - oh." The Volus voice dropped in disappointment after taking a longer look at him. "You're not C-Sec, are you? Did you want something?"

"What were you trying to explain to the officer before?" Shepard asked kindly.

He had seemed sincere when the Commander had listened in on them and the name Chorban rang a bell but he couldn't remember where he heard it before...

"My colleague is trying to kill me. And I thought we were friends." The Volus said after taking a deep shuddering breath.

He was frightened, Shepard could tell.

"How do you know he wants you dead?"

"He's changed. He won't talk to me at work any more, and... he started following me. Yesterday, he followed me all the way home. Just waiting for a chance." The Volus nervously looked around. "I don't care what anyone thinks; he wants me gone. I know it."

"Is there something I can do? Talk to your friend, maybe?" Shepard offered.

"Would you?" The Volus sounded genuinely relieved. "That's all I want: someone to talk to him. Tell him to leave me alone. He thinks he can just push me around, but you'll show him, won't you?"

"Just tell me where he is and I'll go find him." The Commander told him calmly.

"Oh, right. He wanted to meet with me down in the wards, near the markets. He said he just wanted to talk, but I know better. His name's Chorban. He's a Salarian. You shouldn't have any trouble. He's just a scientist."

"Chorban? That's the guy who asked us to scan the keepers." Alenko suddenly said surprised.

Now Shepard remembered! The name was engraved on the scanner the Salarian had given them.

"The keepers? Well... even more reason to go after him. That's against regulations." The Volus replied disapprovingly.

Shepard probably better kept it to himself that he helped Chorban on that project...

"I'd better look into this right away. Find out what he's up to."

"Anything's possible with Chorban these days." The Volus said with a sigh. "Well, good luck."

Shepard bowed to him respectfully and motioned to Alenko for them to leave. Wrex looked up when they approached him again and pushed away from the wall.

"Ready to go again, Shepard?"

The Commander nodded. "Let's not lose anymore time."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 12.31 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Wards**

Shepard barely had put his foot outside of the elevator when he heard someone call him.

"Hey, I know you. You're Shepard, right?"

Seriously, did everyone know him on the Citadel station? It was unnerving. Shifting his features into a neutral expression he turned to the human C-Sec officer who had called him. The man seemed amazed to see him. As if he was some kind of celebrity. It made him uncomfortable.

"I saw the monument at Akuze. They've got a whole section about you there. It's a miracle you survived."

Akuze. Shepard barely could keep his face from forming a grimace. Why did people always want to talk about it and why did they always want to make him look like a hero surviving it? He was no hero. His whole unit died. He couldn't save even one of them. Shepard had only saved himself. If he was something, then it was selfish.

"Looks like you have a fan." Alenko said teasingly.

Shepard forced a smile on his face as if he was amused. The C-Sec officer blushed and waved with both his hands in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I've just never thought I'd meet someone like you in person. My name's Lang. Officer Eddie Lang, Citadel Security. It's an honor to meet you, Commander. What are you doing down here in the wards? Anything I can help you with?"

He saw the admiration for him in the younger man's eyes and sighed inwardly. Shepard already hated himself now for it...but talking with this young man a bit longer would probably make his day a bit happier at least.

"Why'd you join Citadel Security?" Shepard heard Alenko snicker behind him when he asked and he barely suppressed the urge to throw a glare over his shoulder at him.

"I don't know." Officer Lang answered honestly. "Seemed like the right thing to do, you know? Maybe it's in my blood. My grandfather was a cop back on Earth. It's kind of what C-Sec is. Police for the Citadel. I'm still pretty new at it, but I like it so far. Way more interesting than staying back on Earth. You get to meet all kinds of cool aliens. Like those Hanar. Wild. Plus, C-Sec gets a lot of respect. We uphold the law. People - even aliens - appreciate that."

Shepard gave him an encouraging nod which made the young man puff out his chest in pride. The Commander badly wanted to roll his eyes but quickly fought that down.

"How do you like working here on the Citadel?" He asked friendly, keeping the small chitchat going.

"This place is amazing! I've been here almost a year and I still haven't seen a tenth of it. The Presidium's just so beautiful. Good place to go and relax. But I really like it here down in the wards. There's always something going on somewhere." Officer Lang replied excitedly and waved around. "Like that new club they just opened a few months ago, Flux. Wicked scene in there, Commander. You should check it out when you have some time."

Shepard desperately searched his brain for anything that he could ask the young man that so expectantly looked at him.

"What do you know about Spectres?" He quickly came up with to his relief.

Officer Lang shrugged. "Just the stuff they show in the vids. They always make them out to be super agents on secret missions to save the galaxy. I know it's not really like that, though. Some of the C-Sec guys don't like them too much. Figure they shouldn't be able to operate outside the law. But if they were so bad, the Council wouldn't use them, right?"

Shepard figured that that was a rhetorical question and opted not to answer it. He had already a discussion with Pallin about that and he would like to avoid another one.

"Do you know a C-Sec officer named Harkin?" Shepard suddenly asked, truly interested.

"I shouldn't really say too much. He's been on the force a lot longer than me. But I've heard things, you know? Drinking on the job, taking bribes, that kind of thing. Rumors, mostly. But they suspended him, so some of it must be true." Officer Lang looked truly uncomfortable talking about Harkin.

"I have to go now. Have a nice day, Officer Lang." Shepard said, bowing.

"Right. You're probably real busy. Well, see you around, Commander." The young man replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Wrex." Shepard said calmly when they had moved away from the young officer a bit.

"Shepard." Wrex answered him in the same tone he used.

"Lead the way again." The Commander said, motioning in the general direction he thought they had to go.

The Krogan nodded and strode in front of them again in his leisurely manner. Shepard didn't mind. It gave him the time to enjoy the view from the wards. The streets were alight in every imaginable color outside of the large windows that they walked past. Every now and then a spaceship flew past and if he looked closely he could see the _DESTINY ASCENSION_. He really wanted a model-ship of it for his collection but it was too expensive for him still. Shepard definitely wasn't going to get rich anytime soon with his Commander salary. He was ripped from his thoughts when Wrex stopped.

"We are here, Shepard. Just through this door." The Krogan said and pointed at a closed door.

Without waiting another minute he opened it and stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" The frightened voice of a woman reached his ears.

Quickly he examined the situation in front of him. A Turian, Garrus, was hiding behind the counter in the middle of the room and sneaking around it with his weapon drawn. Back in the room where the beds for patients stood was a woman surrounded by three thugs. He guessed she was the doctor in this med clinic. They hadn't noticed the presence of the newcomers so far.

"That was smart, Doc." One of the thugs said in a menacing voice to the shivering woman.

He looked like the leader of the men. Shepard was almost amused that they still hadn't seen him, Wrex or Alenko. If they tried to hide now, they would be noticed immediately.

"Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll -"

Finally his gaze fell on Shepard in the door. He immediately stopped saying what he was about to say and grabbed the woman around her neck, pointing his pistol in their direction. The doc's eyes widened and she reflexively grabbed his arm which seemed to choke her slightly.

"Who are you?" The thug shouted angrily.

Pulling out his own pistol Shepard aimed right between the eyes of the thug.

"Let her go!" He snarled in a voice that promised pain if disobeyed.

But before the thug could answer him or even move another inch, a bullet pierced right through his skull. The blood splattered on the woman who he had grabbed forcibly. She shrieked and dropped to her knees, holding her head but she jerked her hands away from her hair when she touched all the blood. Shepard's lips pursed in displeasure. That would certainly traumatize her. He had wanted to avoid that. The Commander threw a short glance at the Turian who was the one who had gunned down the man skillfully but still with unnecessary risk to the innocent woman. Garrus just looked smug and satisfied. Not even one hint of remorse. Shepard frowned. He quickly shook himself out of these thoughts though. There were still two thugs left who quickly jumped into hiding after Garrus had killed their leader. The Turian was already keeping them pinned down where they were with his constant fire. Giving a hand signal to Wrex and Alenko they moved forward and took cover behind the counter. Shepard inched his way into a flanking position behind it. Without further pause he got up behind it and with one swung of his arm a biotic wave threw one of the thugs back against a wall. Unconscious he slumped to the ground. The other one had to endure more pain. Wrex mercilessly shot him with his shotgun in the side, the spray of bullets hitting his arm and leg. Bleeding profusely he dropped to the ground, letting his gun drop and groaning in pain. Shepard could see the Krogan smirk in satisfaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus said pleasantly after he had gotten out of his cover, his mandibles were moving a bit up and down while he spoke.

Shepard turned to him with a disapproving frown. "What were you thinking? You could've hit the hostage!"

The Turian with the dark blue markings on his face seemed taking aback at his harsh words.

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted! I didn't mean to -" He tried to defend his actions when he seemed to remember the woman and turned to her. "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

Garrus moved over to her and helped her to her feet. She was still quivering lightly. Once she was on her feet and Garrus had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder she composed herself pretty quickly again though. At least on the outside. With a grateful smile she looked up at the Turian.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks to you." She said at first but then quickly added with a light flush on her cheeks and throwing a glance at the others in the room. "All of you."

She had a thing for Garrus! Shepard chuckled inwardly. Who would have guessed. The Turian seemed to be completely oblivious about it. Which made it even more funny but soon his thoughts returned to what had just occurred again.

"I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Shepard exclaimed in a reassuring tone.

"They work for Fist." Dr. Michel's replied, turning fully to Shepard now. "They wanted me to shut up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"The one I told you about, Shepard." Wrex added.

The Commander nodded. He had already guessed as much.

"She must be able to link Saren to the Geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this!" Garrus said, his mandibles erratically moving in excitement.

"Time we paid Fist a visit." Shepard exclaimed resolutely.

He was already starting to signal his team to leave when Garrus stopped him.

"This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!"

The Commander raised an eyebrow at the bold request. Turians were normally a species that fiercely protected one of their own. Not unlike humans.

"You're Turian. Why do you want to bring him down?" Shepard asked.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on. Saren's a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people!" Garrus replied.

Shepard could admire such conviction and pride in ones duty. His features relaxed.

"Welcome aboard, Garrus."

A slight smile stretched over the Turian's face before it went back to a serious expression.

"Fist is going to be waiting for us. When we hit him, we better hit him hard." He smacked his fist into his open palm when he said that.

Shepard nodded at him and turned to Alenko.

"Take those scum to C-Sec, Lieutenant and then return to the _NORMANDY_."

Without protest Alenko did as he was told and dragged the two thugs with him to the door.

"I should get cleaned up." Dr. Michel said, touching her hair with a look of disgust. "It was nice meeting you, Commander...even if the circumstances could have been better."

The woman laughed a bit nervously and waved goodbye before leaving the clinic.

"We should get moving now, Shepard." Wrex remarked.

The Commander could hear the eagerness for another fight in his voice. Only a Krogan could be so bloodthirsty still after probably crippling someone forever just minutes before.

"Yeah, you are right. Let's go."

Their first stop would be the markets. Chorban should be waiting there for his colleague and Shepard estimated that it wouldn't take longer than a few minutes to find out what really was going on. On top of that it was on their way to Chora's Den anyway. But before they could even reach the markets Shepard could hear someone call for him.

"Commander Shepard?"

His heard swiveled around trying to find the source of the female voice.

"Excuse me. Commander Shepard!"

His gaze settled on a woman who stood against one of the pillars. She was waving in his direction earnestly. With a frown on his face he walked closer. A smile was plastered over her face when he stopped in front of her. It looked suspiciously like one of those that reporters would put on their visages to wring some more information out of the person they were questioning in the moment.

"I'm Emily Wong. I'm an investigative journalist working here on the Citadel. Could I have a moment of your time?"

Irony. He had hit the nail on the head there. Shepard was quite sure that was the reason too why she wore this...exposing dress.

"What do you need?" Shepard asked finally, unable to hide his suspicion.

"I've been hunting for evidence of corruption and organized crime on the Citadel, but there are places I can't go." Her face had slipped into a more serious expression, noticing that Shepard didn't react to her smile positively. "I was hoping you might share anything you find during your own investigation. I can make it worth your time."

"How do you know that my investigation is going to uncover anything you need?" Shepard asked, crossing his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't be investigating if it weren't big. And if it's big, it's something I'd like to hear about." She countered easily.

The Commander uncrossed his arms, the suspicion having left his eyes. "You've got to have access to better sources. Why contact me?" He asked curiously.

"I'm using every source I can find, but I think I've got a better shot with you. According to your file, you survived back on Akuze when everyone else in your squad got killed. If anyone can find the worst elements of the Citadel and live to tell about it, it's you." Emily Wong said, smile back.

Akuze. When would it stop haunting him?

"How do you know I'm investigating anything here on the Citadel?" Shepard quickly changed the subject.

"I'm a good journalist, Commander Shepard. Word gets around." She answered him vaguely with an innocent shrug.

"Sounds like a good cause. If I find any information, it's yours." Shepard said and shook hands with Emily Wong to seal the deal.

She seemed to be sincere about her request and it would not hurt to give her what he would stumble over in short anyway. If she would be able to expose more of the crime scene on the Citadel with the information, the better.

"Thank you, Commander. You won't regret it."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 1.22 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Wards, Markets**

When they landed on the Citadel he had expected that no one knew him and most of all he hadn't expected to have fans. He had been proved wrong on both accounts. On their way to the markets he had met another fan. His name was Conrad Verner and only looking at him, had made annoyance well up in Shepard. He couldn't even say why exactly.

"Is that really...wow! It's you!" The blond-haired man had said and moved in front of him with excitedly shining eyes.

There was so much excitement in Conrad's eyes it had crept Shepard out.

"You're Commander Shepard, the hero of Eden Prime! I am so honored to meet you!"

The Commander was surprised that Conrad didn't jump around in his glee. Maybe he did as soon as Shepard was gone...

"Nice to meet you. And you are...?" The Commander had tried to stay as polite as possible.

"My name is Conrad. Conrad Verner. They say you killed more than a hundred Geth on Eden Prime!"

Shepard had frowned at that. More than a hundred Geth? Did Conrad really believe such non-sense? Apparently he did. Verner's stance and the expression on his face told him that the blond-haired man seemed to worship him. That just managed to creep Shepard out even more.

"I spent most of the time trying to stay alive and help the colonists." The Commander said modestly, trying to dampen the illusion Conrad seemed to have about the mission in Eden Prime.

Shepard had been mildly irritated when Verner just ignored what he said.

"Hey, I know you're probably busy, but do you have time for a quick autograph?"

If Conrad would leave him alone then... Pulling out a piece of paper he quickly had scribbled his name on it and had handed it to Verner with a false smile on his face.

"Here you go."

Conrad's grin grew and he almost grabbed the paper with Shepard's name on it too fiercely in his excitement.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. My wife is going to be so impressed! I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy you a drink! Thanks again!"

Conrad almost ran into walls when he left because of his eyes that were constantly glued to the piece of paper. Shepard released a huge sigh when Verner was out of side. Garrus had snickered behind him but quickly composed himself again when the Commander glared at him. The smirk on the Turian's face didn't disappear though. He was sure he would be teased about that soon enough. So, he was actually relieved when he saw Chorban, with some hired muscle behind him, stand around in the markets obviously looking for something. Back to work.

"Commander." The Salarian exclaimed surprised when he saw Shepard approaching him. "I wasn't expecting to see you again. Is there something you want?"

"You can start by telling me the truth, Chorban." The Commander replied in a no non-sense tone.

Chorban started to sweat nervously and scratched his cheek, looking anywhere but at Shepard's eyes.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to. My experiments are..."

"We're not buying it. Jahleed told us you've been after him." Garrus interjected quickly before the Salarian could deny any more of it.

Shepard had briefed the Turian about this mission quickly on their way here. Garrus remembered the Volus. He must have been to C-Sec a lot.

"You...spoke with Jahleed? Then you know about the data?" Chorban replied nervously, taking a step back.

The Salarian's eyes were moving around quickly. Looking for an escape route, Shepard guessed.

"No. But you're going to tell me. _Everything_." The Commander said.

"You boys can go." Chorban ordered the men behind him, they left with a simple nod in his direction.

They must have already been paid.

"Looks like my plans have changed." Finally Chorban said to Shepard, the nervousness never leaving his voice completely but he seemed calmer than before. "It's not as bad as you think, Commander. Jahleed and I just got a little... over our heads."

Chorban hesitated. Shepard crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Keep talking." He encouraged.

"The company we work for developed an experimental procedure for use in medical scanners. Jahleed and I saw even more potential. So we stole the plans and secretly developed a tool to scan the keepers. Can you imagine? A tool that can actually get readings from the keepers?"

"What's so special about that?" Shepard asked with a small shrug, not quite understanding what he meant.

"The keepers are almost impossible to scan, and you can't capture them or get samples. They just self-destruct." Chorban explained. "After centuries here, we still don't know anything about them. Don't you see? We were the first to scan them. Ever! You've seen it yourself, Commander. You know we can do it."

Shepard nodded slowly, understanding his reasoning.

"Why are you trying to kill your partner?"

"I'm not trying to kill him." Chorban replied demurely, looking to the side. "Jahleed's job was to disseminate our initial findings. But... he decided to keep the data for himself. Maybe to sell it. I don't know."

"So you're just trying to get back what Jahleed already stole." Shepard put together.

Chorban lowered his head. "We lost our heads. We couldn't just let an opportunity like this pass us by. Commander. If you'll just continue gathering data for me... imagine what we might learn. And you'll stand to make a bit of profit yourself, remember."

"I suppose a little scanning here and there won't hurt anyone. But you have to share your findings with me."

Chorban smiled at him in relief. "Of course I will, Commander! Very good. Maybe if you wouldn't mind speaking with Jahleed. The data you're gathering for me is useless if Jahleed won't help me analyze it."

"I'll have a chat with him later." Shepard agreed, running his hand through his hair.

This had gotten more complicated than he had thought.

"Thank you, and happy scanning, Commander."

Bowing to him briefly Shepard walked past him, continuing on his way to Chora's Den where Fist was hiding. Garrus and Wrex were quickly following his long strides. The thought of some action made Shepard's steps faster.

"Fist knows we're coming." Wrex stated when they were just one corner away from Chora's Den.

Shepard didn't mind that at all. That would only mean that there would be more guards to fight and he really was itching for some more action today right about now. Automatically, when he got close to the door of Chora's Den, it slid open. He barely missed getting hit by a pistol salve, quickly taking cover behind one side of the door. Seeing that that was the only cover without having to move inside of the room Shepard switched places with Garrus, his sniper rifle in hand. Expertly he pointed it around the corner. Calmly Shepard waited for the Turian to assess the situation inside the club.

"I can make out seven enemies, Shepard. Two are hiding behind the bar counter in the middle of the room. Three are on the left side behind tables and another two on the other side of the room doing the same."

"Wrex take the ones on the left side. Garrus you take care of the ones on the right. I'll take the ones in the middle." Shepard ordered, readying his pistol and preparing to use his powers.

Wrex and Garrus nodded. Taking a deep, calming breath Shepard jumped out of cover and right into the line of fire, activating his Tech Armor he used his Charge to move himself as quickly as possible to his first target. Even with his Sentinel power activated his shields would only hold for a few minutes before they would collapse. Wrex and Garrus moved right after him into the room, their enemies were distracted with Shepard's arrival and paid them no heed until they already found cover and put them under fire. Shepard blasted a bullet through the head of the man he Charged to the ground. He had cried sharply out in pain when his bones had broken under the force of the biotic power. Charge was not a normal Sentinel biotic power but he had learned it from a Vanguard because it sounded like very useful to have. The other man behind the bar counter scrambled backwards at the furious display of strength and desperately tried to break Shepard's Tech armor. Now that the fire wasn't concentrated on the Commander anymore the shots just peeled off his armor as if they were water. Shepard formed a Warp in his hand and threw it at the man, it cleanly went through his chest. He coughed up blood, his eyes wide and he died. Having taken care of his two targets he checked how Wrex and Garrus were doing.

The Krogan had used the famous tackle of his species to smash one of the men attacking him under a table. Shepard was sure that many would have felt sick at the sight of the broken bones. Not the Krogan. He carelessly whirled around and used his shotgun, firing a salve into the head of the second guy. The man was dead instantly. Wrex didn't even flinch when a bullet went through his shield and embedded itself into his arm. He just turned to the last man that was still daring to attack him and shot him in the chest. The guy was thrown backwards from the force of the weapon. Garrus used a less forceful method to kill his two targets. He calmly waited behind his cover until one of the men got up behind theirs and tried to shoot him, he got up smoothly then and used his sniper rifle to quickly place a shot between their eyes. Shepard admired the quickness with which he managed this. He was not sure if he could pull off the same.

"All clear, Shepard." Wrex called over, kicking one of the bodies.

"Clear as well, Commander." Garrus added, resting his sniper rifle casually on his shoulder.

Shepard nodded. "Let's move on."

They moved to the back of the club. It was easy to find the door that would lead them to the area of the employees and the storage. Shepard was mildly surprised when the entrance was not closed. Well, less work for him. Boxes and crates were piling at the walls in the room they entered. Two men who had been moving them around turned when they heard them step in. Shepard was surprised when he stared at two pistols that were pointed at them. Despite their relatively sure stance he could see nervousness in their eyes. They were no guards.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" One of the men shouted as confidently as he managed.

"Warehouse workers. All the real guards must be dead." Garrus stated unconcerned.

"Stay back or we'll shoot!" They were visibly taken aback at the Turian's nonchalant attitude.

"This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work." Shepard said and pointed to the door.

His hand flared with biotic power for a second. The eyes of the men widened in fear. They knew instantly that they had opponents in front of them that they couldn't defeat.

"Yeah. Yeah, right. That's a good idea." One of them said nervously and both lowered their guns, exchanging a quick glance.

"I never liked Fist anyway." The other warehouse worker replied.

Quickly both hurried past Shepard and his two companions. They throw them nervous glances the whole time until they disappeared out of the door.

"It would've been quicker to just kill them." Wrex said with a disappointed sigh.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer." Garrus replied pointedly before Shepard could even open his mouth.

Wrex just rolled his eyes. Paying no more attention, Shepard continued to the next door. It looked like the room for the workers. Lockers were at one of the walls and a couch on the other side of the room. Shepard stepped past all this, it couldn't hold his interest and moved into the next room. Behind a large desk sat a dark-haired man, the sides of his head shaved and two deep scars running over his mouth, who looked up when he heard them.

"Fist." Wrex growled behind him.

Fist jumped from his seat when he recognized the Krogan, cursing. He quickly got out a weapon from under his desk and slid behind a cover. Shepard, Wrex and Garrus took out their weapons as well and were about to storm at Fist when two gun turrets came out of the ground beside Fist's cover.

"Why do I have to do everything myself? Time to die, little soldiers!" The crime boss shouted, keeping his head down.

Faced with gun turrets Shepard and his team quickly took cover in front of the desk. They barely missed a bullet salve aimed at their heads.

"What now, Commander?" Garrus said tensely.

Shepard could hear the turrets chip away at their cover. It was only a matter of time until they would break through and then the Commander and his two companions would be nothing but a bloody mess. He doubted his Tech Armor could take such a bullet salve without breaking after a few seconds and then he would be dead. Well, that tiny time frame had to be enough.

"Wrex take down the left one. I will take care of the right one. Garrus make sure Fist doesn't escape but don't kill him." After Shepard had uttered those orders over the loud noises the turrets made, he activated his Tech Armor.

Fearless, he jumped over their cover. As soon as he was visible both turrets turned to him and he grunted in mild pain when the bullet storm hit his shields. This would leave bruises. To escape the fire for at least a second he charged at the right turret. Behind him he could hear a Krogan war cry, indicating that Wrex was on his way to the left one. Shepard wouldn't be surprised if he headbutted the turret. He was even tempted to look but he had to concentrate right now. Shepard trusted Garrus to keep Fist busy while Wrex and he took care of the turrets. When his Charge hit his intended target he regretted that he had done it. It felt like he had run against a wall. Shepard was glad he used his left shoulder. A sharp pain traveled down his whole arm to his fingers. He had a feeling that he must have broken a bone. Shepard shot at the turret with his pistol, gritting his teeth against the pain in his left arm. He moved around it to avoid getting hit but could not avoid all bullets. He was relieved when the turret finally started to weaken. Under sparks and small explosions it ceased to function. From the other side of the room Shepard could hear a Krogan victory cry. So, Wrex' turret was destroyed as well. The Commander could barely turn his head in time to see Fist's weapon being shot out of his hand by Garrus. Quickly he ran behind the crime boss' cover and aimed his weapon him. Cowering on the ground Fist held his hands in Shepard's direction in a placating motion.

"Wait!" The crime boss shouted. "Don't kill me! I surrender!"

"Where's the Quarian?" Shepard said without missing a beat.

"She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

Shepard's eyes narrowed. Fist was lying.

"He's no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex said, taking a menacing step forward.

Shepard was not sure if he saw that Fist was lying or not. Either way it worked to the Commander's advantage. Fist cowered lower to the ground and held his hands above his head.

"Wait! Wait!" He replied panicked. "I don't know where the Quarian is, but I know where you can find her. The Quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

Wrex shook his head in disbelief. "Face to face? Impossible! Even I was hired through an agent."

Slowly Fist got up on his feet, keeping a watchful eye on the Krogan's weapon.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her." Fist said.

The uncaring attitude about the Quarian's health made Shepard's temper rise. Furiously, he placed his pistol right under Fist's chin. The crime boss froze in fear.

"Give me the location. Now." Shepard said in a low voice.

When Fist didn't answer at first out of shock, the Commander pressed his gun harder under the crime boss' chin. That seemed to bring him out of his stupor.

"Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry." Fist hurriedly replied.

"You better don't lie, Fist." Shepard said in a warning voice and lowered his weapon.

He was about to turn around and leave, there was no time to lose if they wanted to save the Quarian, but Wrex had other ideas first. The Krogan lifted his shotgun and shot at Fist's face when he noticed Shepard's interest in the man was gone. Surprised, the Commander looked at the gruesome sight of the now dead crime boss. Fist's face was just a bloody mess.

"What are you doing?!" Garrus said scandalized, turning to the Krogan with an angry expression.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done." Wrex replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners!" Shepard decided to interfere.

Wrex scoffed. "How many people died because of him? He brought this on himself. Besides, we have more pressing concerns."

Reluctantly, Shepard had to agree. He still didn't feel very comfortable with murdering Fist. Now it was too late to protest anyway. Fist was already dead.

"That Quarian's dead if we don't go now!" Garrus said.

Shepard nodded. "Let's not lose anymore time."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 2.07 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Wards, Markets, Back Alley**

Breathing a bit more heavily Shepard's squad arrived at the back alley that Fist had mentioned. Quickly they sped through the door. Farther into the alley, Shepard could make out a Turian and a Quarian. Carefully, he and his squad inched closer. The pain from the broken bones in his left arm hadn't left yet and he really hoped that he could finish this quickly.

"Did you bring it?" The Turian asked.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" Suspicious, the Quarian looked around.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?"

The Turian ran his hand along her head piece before she slapped his hand away angrily.

"No way. The deal's off." The Quarian replied.

Shepard could hear the fury out of her voice. The Turian shrugged and took a step back, pulling a pistol out and pointing it at her.

"Too bad." He said and was about to pull the trigger but Shepard quickly lifted his right arm and called a biotic wave to slam him into a wall.

"Attack them!" The Turian shouted angrily from his slumped position.

Two more enemies came into view from behind a crate and pointed their weapons at Shepard and his squad. Hurriedly, they jumped behind cover. The Quarian managed to shake her shock off in that time and hid behind a box, pulling out a shotgun and calling forth a drone that she send to attack the Turian. Wrex and Garrus took care of the two other enemies quickly and efficiently, Shepard didn't need to help them. To the Commander's surprise the Turian was already dead as well. A satisfied Quarian stood only a few feet away from him. It looked like her drone had exploded in his face. Not the least painful death.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" She said angrily when he approached her, throwing a hateful glance at the dead Turian.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepard asked, trying to detect injuries she might have sustained.

But with her full space suit in place the only thing he could really see of her, were her blue glowing eyes behind the dark glass of her helmet.

"I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" She replied with a dismissive wave of her hand to his question.

Shepard was amused that she didn't know who he was. There was someone on the Citadel who didn't know him. Who would have guessed.

"My name's Shepard." He said pleasantly. "I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor."

Her eyes seemed to glow slightly brighter at this but he could be wrong.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe."

Shepard nodded slowly, pondering where he could take her.

"We could take her to the human embassy. Your Ambassador will want to see this anyway." Garrus threw in.

Shepard sighed in resignation. Yes, Udina would want to see this evidence with his own eyes and the embassy should be a safe place, especially the human one. The human Ambassador was still someone Shepard didn't really trust and he doubted that he ever would but in this case he had no choice.

"Would that be alright for you?" Shepard asked carefully.

The Quarian nodded. "Yes that should be a safe place."

"What's your name?" Shepard asked friendly when they started to make their way to the Presidium.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." She answered, he could detect pride in her voice. "You can call me Tali, Shepard."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 2.29 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, Human Embassy**

Udina seemed as unhappy to see Shepard as he was. The human Ambassador turned away from the Commander with a shake of his head when he came closer.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard." Udina said with a frustrated sigh. "Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many -" He stopped in surprise when he turned around again and saw Tali, his brows furrowed. "Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

The Commander was about to cross his arms behind his back but he felt a sharp pain run through his left arm again, wincing, he decided to stand casually. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Anderson notice his subtle movement, the older man frowned in concern. Shepard ignored him for now and turned to Udina.

"Making your day, Ambassador." The Commander quipped, he saw Udina's lips draw a thin line which satisfied him greatly. "She has information linking Saren to the Geth."

Udina perked up in surprise. "Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss...?"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Udina asked.

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

"Tell us what you found." Shepard said, making her turn to him.

"During my travels I began hearing reports of Geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." She answered him. "I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism." Anderson said surprised.

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" Shepard asked, equally surprised.

"My people created the Geth. If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks." She replied patiently and called up her Omni-tool.

With skilled moves she found the audio data she had saved and started it.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._"

"That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!" Anderson exclaimed with a smile.

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit. Any idea what that means?" Shepard stated thoughtfully, running his hand through his hair.

"The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology...like a weapon." Anderson replied, rubbing his chin.

"Wait..." Tali suddenly interrupted their discussion, both men turned to her. "there's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

That got their interest. Tali turned her attention back to her Omni-tool and restarted the playback of the audio data.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._"

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers._" A second, female voice added.

"I don't recognize that other voice." Udina said, frowning and crossing his arms. "The one talking about Reapers."

"I feel like I've heard that name before..." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck nervously, it tingled strangely.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the Geth believe." Tali threw in a bit nervously.

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina replied, the disbelieve clear in his voice and with a raised eyebrow.

"The vision on Eden Prime -" Shepard said, his head throbbing painfully when he tried to recall it. "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali added.

Udina snorted with a roll of his eyes. "The Council is just going to love this!"

Tali glared at the Ambassador. She was unamused that he thought so little of her discoveries, Shepard could tell. He couldn't blame her.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them." The Commander demanded firmly.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson quickly interfered, probably fearing that a heated discussion would start between Shepard and Udina.

"The captain's right." Udina reluctantly admitted but still send a glare to the Commander. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her? The Quarian?" Wrex asked gruffly.

"My name is Tali!" The said Quarian spoke up indignantly before turning to Shepard and straightening to her full height. "You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

"I thought you were on your Pilgrimage." Shepard replied with a quizzically raised brow.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait."

Shepard carefully studied her body language. She seemed sincere about what she said but without seeing her face it was hard to tell. Quickly, Shepard exchanged a look with Anderson. He nodded in acceptance.

"I'll take all the help I can get." The Commander said.

"Thanks. You won't regret this." Tali exclaimed happily.

Shepard nodded at her.

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. Rest a bit, Shepard, to collect yourself, then meet us in the Tower." Udina stated, waving to the Captain to follow him.

"Let Doctor Chakwas check your arm, Commander." Anderson said concerned when they moved past them and gave a fatherly pat to Shepard's right shoulder.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 2.51 PM Earth Time**

_**S.S.V. NORMANDY**_**, Med Bay**

None too gently Doctor Chakwas took off the parts of his armor that covered his left arm. He hissed in pain when she probed the appendage.

"Feels like it's broken." The older woman said calmly. "Lie down. I'm gonna do a more thorough check."

With a sigh, he did as he was told and lay down on the med-bay bed he had been sitting on. Doctor Chakwas reached above him for the equipment that was built into it and carefully ran a scanner over his left arm. Her brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Yes. It's definitely broken. What happened?" She said and began to apply medigel.

Shepard chuckled a bit nervously. "I used Charge against a turret."

Chakwas tried to suppress her laughter, it ended in an ungraceful snort.

"Haven't you learned your lesson after the last time? I remember when you Charged a wall accidentally while the N7 training..."

Shepard grimaced. He remembered that incident all too well. Admittedly, it hadn't been one of his best moments in his career. He had been the laughing stock of his comrades for weeks and of course of Doctor Chakwas as well. She laughed at him good-naturally and put paper-thin cooling elements over his arm.

"Better?" She asked, motioning him to try moving his arm.

Carefully, he flexed his muscles and bended the appendage. Besides a mild twinge of pain everything seemed fine.

"Much better." Shepard answered her and sat up.

Doctor Chakwas nodded contently.

"You have to be more careful with this arm for awhile, Commander. It needs some time to fully heal. So no Charging walls with your left side again." The older woman said with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

Shepard groaned. She would never forget that humiliating moment. Playfully, he glared at her.

"Yes, Doctor." He replied mockingly and put on his left arm armor pieces again, careful to not move the cooling elements.

"Thanks for the Serrice Ice Brandy by the way, Shepard." Doctor Chakwas remarked with a smile that made the skin around her eyes crinkle. "We should have drink when you finish for the day."

He knew she would like her gift. After losing all his family on Mindoir she had been something like a mother to him and he always tried to show her how much he appreciated that.

"We should." He replied with one of his rare, genuine smiles, lightly tilting the corners of his mouth up.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 3.23 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium**

Shepard had decided to leave Wrex on the _NORMANDY_ for the meeting with the Council. The Krogan was not the most tactful discussion partner. Even though it would have probably been amusing to see him argue with his blunt attitude with the Council. Instead he had taken Ashley with him. If the Council had questions about what happened on Eden Prime she would be able to answer them. He knew that she was nervous talking to politicians but if she wanted to become a good officer of the Alliance she had to learn it. Garrus, he kept on his team. He had been the lead investigator against Saren. That could only work in their favor presenting evidence. He was ripped from his musings when he heard his name being called. Blinking in surprise, he turned around. A black-skinned man was not standing too far away from him. He looked to be around forty to fifty. With a raised eyebrow he moved over to him. The man's shoulders sacked in relief.

"Commander Shepard? My name is Samesh Bhatia. Forgive the intrusion, but I have nowhere else to turn."

Shepard could see a deep-seated sadness weighing down the man. He had lost someone. Udina did say to rest a bit...He did not say how...

"It's no trouble. What can I do for you?" Shepard replied kindly.

"My wife was a marine." Samesh nervously fiddled with his jacket's sleeve. "She was in the 212 on Eden Prime."

"Wait. The 212?" Ashley said surprised. "Your wife was Serviceman Nirali Bhatia? I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I served in her unit."

Shepard remembered her telling him that her whole squad had died on Eden Prime. This must be a painful reminder for her.

"Chief Williams. It is a pleasure. Nirali spoke of you with great respect." Samesh replied with a pleasant smile, probably remembering something good.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Bhatia. Nirali was a good woman. What can we do for you?" Ashley said remorsefully.

"I've requested that my wife's body be returned to me for cremation, but the military has refused my request."

"Why did they refuse your request? There's got to be some reason." Shepard replied surprised.

It wasn't like with his family on Mindoir. There were no bodies to find then. Refusing, a husband or wife to bury their other halves' body was cruel in his eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is that they have declared it impossible for my wife to be returned to me." Samesh said with a helpless shrug.

"There's no reason for your wife's body to be held like this. Just wait here." The Commander exclaimed firmly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"The man in charge of my case is Mr. Bosker. When I last saw him, he was in the expensive bar next to the Embassies." Samesh said relieved and bowed his head. "Thank you for your time. I just want to give my wife a proper funeral and the respect she deserves."

Shepard nodded. He was quite sure he knew which bar the man meant. The Commander had been there just a few hours earlier. It took them only a few minutes to reach the bar and the man that Samesh meant was easy to spot. He was leaning against a wall and communicating with someone over his Omni-tool. When he saw Shepard approach he hastily ended the call and turned his attention to the Commander, pushing away from the hard metal surface behind him.

"My goodness, you're Commander Shepard!" Mr. Bosker said excitedly, wringing his hands. "Your activities made for quite a debriefing in the diplomatic Corps! Is there something I can do to assist you?"

"Yes. A man named Samesh Bhatia is having some trouble claiming his wife's body." Shepard replied, wasting no time with pleasantries.

Mr. Bosker thoughtfully placed his chin on his hand. "Ah, Mr. Bhatia. A good man in an understandably frustrating position. I wish I could help him. Serviceman Nirali Bhatia died on Eden Prime, as Mr. Bhatia no doubt told you. Her wounds are inconsistent with any type of weapon damage we've seen before. That is why her body is being held."

"You think that her body might be dangerous or contaminated?" Shepard asked reluctantly.

If the woman's body was dangerous then he couldn't do anything for Samesh. It would change the situation completely.

Shaking his head, to Shepard's relief, Mr. Bosker answered. "No, Commander. Nirali Bhatia is not dangerous. Her body is, in fact, extremely valuable to the Alliance. The tests we are conducting may lead to better defenses against Geth attacks. Respectfully, Serviceman Nirali Bhatia may save more lives in death than she did in life."

Shepard's brows furrowed. He could understand the man's point but morally the Commander still struggled with the Alliance's plan to keep the bodies.

"How long you think the research is going to take?"

"This is a long-term study. I wouldn't expect the bodies to be released for a year or longer."

Shepard knew that it was unfair to use his status to release only one of the bodies of the many they had. The Bhatia family was not the only one suffering under this decision the Alliance made but he had seen how miserable Samesh was and he clearly saw what Ashley thought written over her face. If he didn't act, she would lose a lot of respect for him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed inwardly.

"You've got a lot of bodies. Can't you release one?" Shepard tried to persuade Mr. Bosker with a small wave of his hand.

"Very few bodies had this new type of weapon damage, and very few were in good enough condition to study. Beyond that, Commander, we need as many bodies as we can to get a reasonable sample size."

Shepard pursed his lips. Mr. Bosker was not easily convinced.

"When will this research result in actual new technology?" The Commander tried to relax the man again.

He had visibly tensed up when asked to release a body.

"If we're lucky, we'll actually realize usable technology from this study in a few years." Mr. Bosker said confidently.

"I understand what you're trying to do, but holding the body is wrong." Shepard exclaimed in a disapproving tone.

"Commander, you of all people should understand how far we must go to protect humanity!" Bosker replied exasperated.

Shepard's eyes narrowed.

"Not if we lose our humanity in the process!" The Commander said sharply. "I'm out there fighting to stop crap like this!"

Mr. Bosker visibly shrunk back at Shepard's harsh words and then sighed in defeat.

"All right, Commander. You win. It was hard enough refusing Mr. Bhatia. I'm not going to risk an incident by refusing you. Tell Samesh that the body is being shipped back to Earth. I'll go now to see to it myself."

Before returning to Bhatia he chanced a glance at Ashley. She smiled in relief. That gave Shepard the reassurance that he had done the right thing. When they approached Samesh again there was a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hello again, Commander." He said with a small wave. "Has there been any word?"

Shepard nodded, forcing a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. It felt so unnatural and it made him uncomfortable. He was happy that he could give Samesh the good news but smiling still felt wrong.

"I reminded Mr. Bosker what we're fighting for. Your wife is coming home."

Samesh smiled and closed his eyes for a second with a sigh, tilting his chin in acknowledgment. "Thank you. I will return home and begin my preparations. It does not bring me happiness, but it may bring me peace. Goodbye, Commander."

He was about to turn and leave, when Ashley stepped forward and stopped him. "Samesh? I don't know if this helps, but your wife...Nirali loved you very much. She missed your cooking, and she played recordings of you every night before she went to sleep."

Samesh gave her a kind and knowing smile. "I know, Miss Williams. But thank you. It is nice to hear it again."

Ashley nodded and returned his friendly expression. Shepard watched the man go with a wistful expression. He wished he had had the opportunity to bury the bodies of his family but the only thing he could do was to make empty graves for them. Quickly, he shook this thought of. It would only send him into a brooding state and he had no time for that. He had to make his way to the meeting with the Council, hopefully they would listen to them this time. They were only a few feet away from the Citadel Tower elevator when a C-Sec officer arguing with a Hanar drew his attention.

"I've told you before, you're not allowed in here!"

"This one believes it has the right to move freely through this area."

"You're creating a public disturbance! It's against Citadel regulations!"

"This one is unsure why the other would not wish word of the Enkindlers to spread."

He was about to pass past them, this was a matter for C-Sec, when the Turian officer turned to him and clearly dragged him into this matter. Shepard frowned displeased. He was in a hurry!

"The Hanar refuses to listen to reason! Why can't it act in an orderly and lawful manner?"

"You should be more tolerant. It's just trying to express its beliefs." Shepard said with a shrug and hid his annoyance very well.

"I am not unreasonable." The Turian officer said with a roll of his eyes. "The Hanar is free to spew its nonsense once it purchases an evangelical permit."

Politics, of course.

"So if the Hanar gets a permit, it's allowed to preach?" Shepard asked carefully, he was sure there was some kind of catch.

"No. Registered evangelicals must follow regulations. There are specific areas where preaching is legal. Failure to follow the regulations results in the forfeiture of the license."

"What's the purpose behind the evangelical permits?"

"Forcing religious evangelicals to register for a permit weeds out undesirables. It keeps the area safe. The Citadel is too important to become a battleground for a religious war."

Shepard sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Why don't you just arrest the Hanar?"

"I could arrest the jelly," The Turian officer agreed. "but my superior has requested that I find a solution that does not anger the Hanar. The Hanar become...vocal when they feel that their religious beliefs are being suppressed."

"If you'd like, I could talk to the Hanar for you." Shepard doubted the officer would just let him go without more ranting, so it would be better to solve this problem quickly.

"I have argued with the stubborn jelly all afternoon. You are certainly welcome to try." The Turian replied with a scoff.

When Shepard walked closer to the Hanar he could understand why the C-Sec officer kept calling him a jelly. It was a floating, pink thing with tentacles. In other words a big jellyfish. Shepard suppressed to snicker at that.

"Do you desire to learn of the Enkindlers? Or has the honorable C-Sec officer enlisted assistance?" The Hanar said in its slow, considerate voice.

"Is this really how you want to represent the Enkindlers?" Shepard asked sternly.

"The truth of the Enkindlers must be made known. They gave the Hanar language and gave the universe the mass relays. This one only wishes to spread the truth to any who will listen. There is no intent to cause trouble."

Shepard could not tell if the Hanar was exasperated or not. The tone of its voice hadn't changed much as far as he could tell. It was almost as bad as with the Elcor.

"Is this how the Enkindlers would want you to use this gift of consciousness?" Shepard tried to argue reasonably with it.

"The Enkindlers would wish for their message to be spread to all sentient races!"

Shepard ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"The Enkindlers wouldn't wish their message to be spread by breaking society's laws."

The Hanar was silent for awhile. Probably thinking about what Shepard had said.

Hesitantly it started to reply. "This one hears wisdom. Perhaps enthusiasm has clouded judgment in this matter. This one departs now, and will not intrude upon the Presidium again."

Shepard was satisfied with the outcome and made his way back to the C-Sec officer. The Turian looked stunned at his quick solution. Shepard glanced smugly at him.

"I see the Hanar has left. Thank you." The C-Sec officer finally said, the stunned expression still on his face.

"Happy to help." Shepard replied nonchalant and with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Here. For your assistance in this matter." The Turian officer said and pressed a few credits in his hands. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should report to my superiors."

A bit surprised Shepard looked at the credits in his hand. With a shrug he put the money away. Without further interruption they reached the elevator of the Citadel Tower to his relief.

"I'm going to enjoy the look on the Council's face when they see evidence they can't just ignore." Ashley said smugly when they had to wait to arrive on the top floor of the tower.

"If they had listened to me earlier, Saren would already be in custody. Every life lost because of that delay is on the Council's head." Garrus replied, not very happy.

Hurriedly, they left the elevator and went up the stairs to where the Council held their meetings. Anderson was already impatiently waiting for them. He was too late again, Shepard realized a bit embarrassed.

"Come on. Udina's presenting the Quarian's evidence to the Council." Anderson said and motioned Shepard and his squad to follow.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._" Saren's voice came to his ears while they walked up to where Udina was standing.

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers._"

"You wanted proof. There it is." Udina said with his head held high.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The Turian Councilor replied with a nod.

Shepard was surprised. That had been easier than he suspected.

The Asari Councilor looked to the side with a concerned gaze shortly before speaking up. "I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" Shepard asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people." The Asari Councilor began to explain calmly. "Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?" The Salarian Councilor suddenly interjected curiously.

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Anderson answered him.

"The Geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return." Shepard added.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson continued with a nod.

"Do we know what this Conduit is?" The Salarian Councilor asked, clearly skeptical.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough." Shepard replied with a shake of his head.

The Turian Councilor scoffed. "Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

The Asari and Salarian Councilor next to him were nodding in agreement. Shepard's eyes narrowed.

"I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again." Shepard crossed his arms and looked angrily at them.

How could they ignore the evidence they had provided for this? This could become a very real threat in the future.

"This is different." The Asari Councilor said in a more soothing tone. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why. The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

Shepard snorted, his anger seeping into his voice. "Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!"

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position." The Turian Councilor said, completely ignoring Shepard's statement.

"That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!" Udina demanded and Shepard could see the spit flying from his mouth again.

"A fleet cannot track down one man." The Salarian Councilor disagreed.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Udina tried to reason but the Turian Councilor shook his head already while he spoke.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus System! We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

Shepard felt strange defending the Ambassador but in this case he felt he had to.

Taking a step forward the Commander spoke to the Council with fury in his voice. "Every time humanity asks for help you ignore us!"

"Shepard's right." Udina agreed with him, which made his stomach turn in mild nausea. "I'm sick of this Council and its anti-human bull-"

"Ambassador!" The Asari Council interrupted him sternly. "There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies."

Knowing what she meant the Turian Councilor quickly spoke up. "No! It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

Shepard quickly picked up on what they meant and decided to let his opinion on it known. "You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everybody's happy."

The Councilors exchanged glances before nodding at each other. Shepard instantly saw that they had decided in his favor.

"Commander Shepard – step forward." The Asari Councilor said formally and typed something into the console in front of her.

Holding his head high, he did as he was told and crossed his arms behind his back. Despite the circumstances, he was honored to receive this new status. The First Human Spectre. This was big and something that other, better soldiers would have deserved more but he wouldn't complain about receiving it. It would give him the chance to hunt down Saren for his crimes.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file." The Salarian Councilor took over where the Asari Councilor left off.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." The Asari Councilor said proudly.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." The Turian Councilor exclaimed with the same pride.

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The Asari Councilor finished their speech.

Shepard bowed formally. "I'm honored, Councilor."

**Next will be Shepard's first mission. Where will he go first? :P Take a guess xD**

**REVIEW! (you may throw all kinds of disgusting things at me for being absent so long...)**


	5. Chapter 4: Endings and Beginnings

_**Das Malefitz**_

**AN: The next chapter as promised :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...**

„_The quality of a leader is reflected in the standards they set for themselves." - Ray Kroc _

**Chapter 4: Endings and Beginnings**

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 4.26 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Council Chamber**

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." The Salarian Councilor ordered him.

"Any idea where to find him?" Shepard asked with concentration etched on his face.

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina." The Turian Ambassador answered.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The Asari said and all three Councilor left without anymore words.

When Shepard turned around he faced a with proud-beaming Anderson. The Commander's corners of his mouth turned upward slightly. It did make him happy to see his father-figure so proud of him.

"Congratulations, Commander." Anderson said and shook his hand firmly.

Before Shepard could thank him, Udina interrupted. "We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..."

The human Ambassador thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer." Anderson said, the formerly joy in his eyes had vanished and was replaced by professionalism.

"Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up." Udina exclaimed and motioned Anderson to follow him.

Without further words both walked away. When they were far enough away Garrus spoke up.

"I expected your Ambassador to be more grateful. He didn't even thank you." The Turian frowned.

"Until I find Saren, I haven't done anything. Come on." Shepard replied with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Right behind you, Commander." Ashley said with an encouraging smile.

He didn't pay much attention it. It had been a long day and he started to get tired but there were still some things he had to do before he could return to the _NORMANDY_ and enjoy some rest. Shepard had promised to look into the problem with the Consort. He could at least try to talk to her and see her side of the story. Then there was the thing with Jahleed. He had promised to talk to him again as well. Rubbing his bearded chin he pondered what to do first when a loud sigh reached his ears.

"I hope he's okay."

Shepard turned to the source of the voice and saw a man, staring worriedly at a datapad. Curiously, the Commander walked over to him. In surprise the balding man looked up.

"I'm on a break. Talk to someone else if you need anything. I've got a lot on my mind." He said brusquely, making Shepard frown at his impoliteness.

"Maybe I can help." Shepard still offered in a friendly tone.

Thoughtfully, the man looked him over and scratched his head. "Hmmm... maybe you can. You're a soldier, right? You ever heard of the Traverse?"

"The Traverse is a rough place. We're out there quite a bit." Shepard replied with a nod.

"My brother's the captain of a ship called _MAJESTY_. It was crossing the Traverse a few days ago when it disappeared. Just dropped right off the grid. That usually means one of two things: they had massive mechanical failure, or they were attacked." The balding man was wringing his hands in nervousness.

Shepard could see the fear in his eyes that his brother might have gotten hurt or worse.

"Any idea why someone would attack them?"

The balding man shrugged helplessly. "Slavers. Mercs looking for an easy score. There's a lot of nasty sorts out in the Traverse. I won't give up on my brother. Not yet. I've got the coordinates for the last transmission from his vessel."

Shepard could admire the determination in the man's eyes. He would definitely try to help him.

"What kind of ship was it?" The Commander asked and readied his Omni-tool to note the information.

"Don't let the name fool you. The _MAJESTY_'s just a small trading vessel. Only a handful of crew. But he kept it in good condition. I don't think mechanical failure is too likely. But they don't have any real weapons or shields. If anyone did come after them, the _MAJESTY_'d be a sitting duck."

Shepard slowly nodded in understanding.

"Isn't anyone else looking into this?"

The balding man shook his head and sighed. "My brother's just a small independent trader; ships like his disappear in the Traverse all the time."

"If your brother's still alive, I'll find him. Give me the coordinates." Shepard said determinately.

The balding gave him a relieved smile and brought up his Omni-tool. "I'll forward them and my personal data to your ship right away. Please let me know as soon as you find him."

Shepard nodded and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before making his way to the elevator with his team.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 4.42 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, Financial District**

Shepard was hurrying through the Presidium to reach the Consort's office. He dimly remembered the way description that he had gotten, so it shouldn't be far away from this district. Just down this path but halfway he was stopped by an older looking woman who was leaning casually against a railing.

"Got a moment, Spectre?"

Shepard frowned. News seemed to travel fast on the Citadel. He hadn't been a Spectre that long yet. Shepard slowly came to a stop in front of her and threw her a questioning look. She pushed away from the railing and brushed imaginary dirt from her dress before addressing him.

"Hello, Spectre. I have a business proposition for you."

Shepard's frown deepened and he crossed his arms defiantly.

"How did you know I'm a Spectre?"

"Word travels. Your name comes up in certain circles." The older woman said cryptically and it made Shepard feel uncomfortable. "I'm acquainted with a pair of powerful crime bosses. They're hiding on remote worlds, and I have the coordinates. You could do the galaxy a favor."

This sounded more like a shady proposition but it wouldn't hurt having all information about it before making a decision.

"What kind of defenses would these two have?"

The woman shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea, but they're certain to be armed. Their partnership soured, and each believes that the other intends to kill him. They will be well-prepared."

Shepard rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I eliminate them, and then you take over and try to eliminate me. How stupid do I look?"

"While I appreciate your estimation of my bravado, I have no intention of attempting to murder you. You are the first human Spectre, and you are doing important work for humanity." She said with a wave of her hand. "I have no interest in red sand or slavery. Anyone who does deserve to die. Our needs are aligned."

"And what do you get out of this?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow, still not convinced.

"We share interests in certain cooperative ventures." The older woman replied vaguely. "But their business practices have forced me to terminate our relationship. Once they are dead, I will manage our organization in a more tasteful manner."

"What crimes did these men commit?" Shepard asked further.

"They're red sand dealers who make victims of their customers. Those who can no longer pay are sold to Batarians as slaves. They're loathsome, hurting innocent people. They must be ended."

Hearing Batarian and slaves in one sentence convinced Shepard that those men needed to die. No one would escape committing such a crime. Did they know how much pain they brought to the families? Or did they just not care? The memories of his family getting killed by Batarian slavers on Mindoir forcefully returned to the forefront of his mind. He would not let these men continue like this.

"If they're as bad as you say they are, they need to be dealt with." He could barely contain his rage.

"Excellent." The older woman said and brought up her Omni-tool. "Here are the coordinates. When these men are dead, I will wait for you at the third set of coordinates. Goodbye, Commander. It has been a pleasure to meet you. My name is Helena Blake by the way."

Shepard shook her hand and then she left.

"Are you sure that was the right decision, skipper?" Ashley said nervously when they had started to make their way to the Consort again.

Shepard glanced shortly over his shoulder to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Did she question his decision again? He pursed his lips but did not let his displeasure show in his voice.

"They are evil men, Ashley. They deserve far worse than death and I'm a Spectre. It lies within my rights to pass judgment over their crimes. I'm not doing this as an Alliance officer."

He could see her nod out of the corner of his eye but the discomfort remained on her features. Garrus on the other hand was completely calm, he didn't seem to be faced by Shepard's decision to kill those men instead of arresting them. The Commander hoped she would get used to follow his orders. He was in no way a ruthless leader as far as he could judge himself but he could not have someone on his squad who doubted him. He definitely would need to talk about this with her when they were back on the _NORMANDY_.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 4.58 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, Sha'ira's**

Curiously, Shepard threw a look around when he entered the Consort's place with his squad. In several comfortable looking sitting corners seemed to be always a pair of aliens and human-alike sitting together. He guessed that one of them was the Consort's disciples and the other one of the clients. In the back he could see stairs. He guessed those led to the Consort herself. Shepard turned his attention to the Asari who was patiently standing behind a console and had already watched him when he entered the room. When he came closer her face broke into a smile.

"Welcome. I'm Nelyna. I don't recognize you as one of our expected clients today. Would you like me to see when the Consort will be able to meet with you?"

"Can't I just go in?" Shepard asked, scratching his chin.

Nelyna shook her head, the smile never leaving her features. "Mm, I'm afraid not. Yeah, you must understand, there are many who seek the Consort's services. But if you wish to leave your name, she'll make every effort to meet with you."

"Commander Shepard. I'm with Spectres." Maybe his status would speed things up but Nelyna seemed totally unconcerned.

"Excellent." Her gaze turned away from his and shifted down to the console in front of her. With practiced ease she called up what she was looking and then turned back to him. "You should hear something in... hmm, three or four months."

Shepard's face blanched and he shook his head in disbelieve. "Nobody's worth that much of a wait."

"Well," Nelyna replied with a small shrug. "that's not for me to judge. I have your name and you'll be contacted. Is there anything else?"

The Elcor would have to wait awhile before Shepard could do anything for it.

"What do you do here, Nelyna?" He wondered if greeting clients and making meetings with the Consort was her only job.

"I'm one of the Consort's acolytes." Nelyna said proudly. "Many of the people here will not see the Consort, but they expect to be attended to just the same. It is our job to ensure that they leave contented."

"What exactly do you attend to?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Well, each acolyte has her unique abilities. Some soothe with song, others with conversation. As much as possible we seek to match the needs of our clients to the skills of our acolytes." Nelyna explained. "My specialty is touch. My fingertips can find every tension point in your body... and relieve it."

Shepard's eyebrows shot up at her last sentence. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering into territory he was sure (not completely) that she didn't mean.

Without thinking, he said in amusement. "I'd like to try your services."

Her smile seemed to widen and he could swear her eyes roamed over his body. Typing something on her console, she said cheerfully. "That won't be a problem, Commander."

Maybe, the wait for this meeting would be worth it after all. Quickly, he pushed those thoughts aside. That was not why he was here. It still was something that he could look forward to. Which human man didn't dream of an Asari relieving his... tension points?

To distract himself from those thoughts, he asked. "What is the Consort? What does she do?"

"It is difficult to explain. She is many things to many people, and something different for each. Some seek her for advice, some for entertainment, others still for pleasure. Most of the time, our clients won't realize what they were seeking until after she has provided it for them."

"You make her sound like some kind of oracle." Shepard said, one eyebrow raised.

"No, not in the usual sense." Nelyna replied with a shake of her head. "She is merely a woman. A woman with remarkable compassion and a generous spirit. In three or four month you can tell for yourself."

Shepard nodded thoughtfully. He was curious about this Consort now.

"I think I'm done here." He said with a sigh, it was no use staying any longer if he couldn't see the Consort right away.

"Aw. Well, I hope that you will return again in the future, we always enjoy seeing new clients." She replied in lower tone of voice and looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Shepard was amused. Either she was smitten with him or she did her job very well. No matter, he could not deny that he enjoyed this attention from the pretty Asari. He was already about to turn around and leave when Nelyna lifted her hand to her ear.

"Yes, Sha'ira?"

Surprised, Shepard stopped mid-motion and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Nelyna's eyes narrowed slightly while listening.

"Yes. Of course, mistress." She answered dutifully.

Shepard could see the surprise on her face. Questioningly, he looked at her. He had the feeling this call from the Consort had something to do with him.

"Huh. It appears the Consort has taken notice of you. She'd like to meet with you now."

"Where do I go?"

She pointed to the stairs that he had noticed when he had scanned the room earlier.

"Just head upstairs. She will be waiting for you." Nelyna said, her usual professional smile in place.

Shepard nodded and followed her directions. The stairs led up into a spacious room. An Asari was standing in the middle of it with her back to him and his team. Shepard had only taken a few steps into the room when the Consort turned her head slightly and spoke up.

"That is close enough, Commander."

Slowly, Shepard came to a stop and glanced over his shoulder at his teammates. They looked as suspicious about this behavior as he felt.

"I've heard a great many things about you since your arrival here on our Citadel." The Consort said in her calm, serene voice.

Shepard could understand why people liked to get advice from her.

"What exactly do you do?" He asked.

"That depends on your needs. I offer advice to some, comfort to others. I have a certain problem that could use your expertise." She still hadn't turned around to him.

"Maybe I can help." Shepard offered carefully.

Finally, she turned around. As he had expected, she was as beautiful as any Asari that he had met so far.

"I have a friend. Septimus, a retired Turian general. I won't discuss the details, but he wanted me to be more than I could be." Sha'ira told him regretfully. "We had a falling out. Now he spends his days in Chora's Den drinking and spreading lies about me. If you would speak to him as a fellow soldier, I believe he will listen to you and let the matter be."

She had walked closer to him while talking. Frowning, Shepard looked at her. If he believed Sha'ira's words then the Elcor's worries were unfounded. She had never revealed any secrets of her customers.

"What happened between you?" Shepard inquired further, crossing his arms.

"I respect his privacy too much to go into the details. If he wishes to tell you what happened, that is his prerogative." Sha'ira responded sincerely.

Shepard could detect no dishonesty from her.

"What exactly do you want me to tell him?" He asked with an raised eyebrow, lowering his arms to his sides.

"Appeal to his sense of honor. Remind him of his position as a general." With that said, she invaded his personal space.

His body tensed when she pressed herself flush against him. Her hands were lightly touching his upper arms and her admittedly, pleasant, feminine smell drifted into his nostrils. He was used to woman hitting on him because of his good-looks but normally they were less... forceful about their methods. In the Consort's case he was pretty sure it was mostly tactic from her part and he was loath to admit... it was working. Her very feminine body pressing against his made part of his brain go blank. He was only a man after all.

"If you can convince him to stop spreading lies about me, I would be _very_ grateful."

His lips went dry. Very slowly, she moved away from him and brushed her fingers along his cheek in the motion. He just stared at her. Shepard was pretty sure he had felt a tiny burst of biotic power at her fingertips. It left a tingling feeling in their wake.

"Now, I must ask you to take your leave. I have many clients waiting to see me." Sha'ira said as goodbye and sauntered over to the couch in the spacious room.

Licking his dry lips, he gestured to his teammates to follow him outside. Shepard could swear there was a disapproving look on Ashley's face, mixed with a bit jealously. It was not like the Commander had initiated the body contact. He had not pushed her away either though. Shepard was irritated with himself. There was nothing to be guilty about. He had done nothing wrong. When they had stepped outside of Sha'ira's place, Garrus nudged his side and smirked at the Commander.

"Asari are all over you, Shepard." His mandibles twitched in amusement and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

The Commander playfully narrowed his eyes at him. "Jealous, Vakarian?"

Garrus laughed good-naturally and gave a strong pat to his shoulder. "Dream on."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 5.33 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Presidium, C-Sec Headquarters**

"One sec, looking you up." The Turian Requisition Officer said when Shepard approached him.

Intently, he was staring at his screen before looking up at the Commander again who was waiting impatiently for him to finish his research.

"Commander Shepard, here with the Alliance Military. First time on the Citadel. That about right?"

"How did you know all that?" Shepard asked, his eyes narrowing.

The Requisition Officer waved his hand dismissively. "I'm the C-Sec Requisitions Officer. I need to make sure our buyers are authorized. So will you be purchasing anything today, Commander Shepard?"

Shepard shrugged. "Show me what you've got."

"Sounds good. Let me just set you up... whoa. This must be a mistake." The Requisition Officer said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "System's telling me to offer our select stock... Spectre? Well, I'd heard about that, but I didn't realize it was you. Sorry, Commander."

Shepard waved off. "Just show me what you've got." He repeated.

"I'll open the rare stocks for you, Commander. Enjoy."

Carefully, Shepard scanned the list of weapons and armor upgrades that he was presented with. There were some things that interested him but when he saw the price, he grimaced. It would be awhile with the salary he got from the Alliance until he could pay any of this. Thanking the officer he turned and left the office. There was one other thing he had to do before returning to the _NORMANDY_. Jahleed. He found the Volus where he had seen him last. When Shepard approached him, he looked up.

"Hello again. Did you have any luck finding Chorban?"

"I found out you've been lying to me, Jahleed." Shepard replied, his eyes cold.

"Lying? Why would I lie to you?" The Volus tried to act innocent but the Commander could hear the slight quiver in his voice.

"What about the keeper data?" Ashley threw in, her stare unblinkingly on the Volus.

"Uh, he told you? I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Jahleed caved under their pressure. "I was afraid Chorban would kill me to get data, so I... well, I was hoping you'd take care of him."

Shepard frowned and replied. "I'm scanning the keepers for Chorban. But you two need to stop fighting."

"You're... you're helping us? But... well, if you say so." Jahleed said in surprise. "Well, if Chorban can forgive and forget, then so can I. I appreciate the help, Commander. I better go get that data analyzed."

Shepard bowed to him. He was relieved that he could clear this up so fast. The Commander really was looking forward to some R&R by now.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 5.45 PM Earth Time**

**Citadel, Docking Bay 422**

To Shepard's surprise he saw Udina and Anderson stand in front of the entrance to the _NORMANDY_. He approached them slowly. Did he do something since he saw them last that would need the two to show him the error of his ways? Shepard couldn't remember destroying anything on his way here.

With his arms crossed behind his back, Udina turned his head to him. "I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the _NORMANDY_. The ship is yours now."

Shepard looked blankly at him. He was not sure he had heard right.

"She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander." Anderson added, his arms crossed.

That brought Shepard out of his stupor. Anderson's manner was calm and collected. It didn't seem like he was forced to give up the _NORMANDY_. That was a relief for Shepard. He was still stunned though that he already got the command for his own ship. It was an honor.

"I'll take good care of her, sir."

Anderson smiled at him and uncrossed his arms, relaxing. "I know you will, Commander."

"I want the truth. Why are you stepping down, sir?" Shepard still had to ask, it was bothering him greatly.

"You needed your own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And it's time for me to step down." Anderson replied but Shepard sensed there was more to it than that simple reason.

"Come clean with me, Captain. You owe me that much." He demanded, his brows furrowed.

Anderson sighed. "I was in your shoes twenty years ago, Shepard. They were considering me for the Spectres."

Shepard looked surprised at him and with even more respect than before. "Why didn't you ever mention this?"

"What was I supposed to say? "I would've been a Spectre but I blew it?" I failed, Commander. It's not something I'm proud of." Anderson answered him bitterly and shook his head. "I told you the whole story about it earlier, Commander after our first meeting with the Council. All you need to know is I was sent on this mission with Saren, and he made sure the Council rejected me. I had my shot. It came and went. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

"I won't let you down, sir." Shepard said confidently.

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues." Anderson exclaimed but Shepard could see a small smile on his face.

"We had reports of Geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact." Udina started to inform him. "And there have been sightings around Noveria."

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does." Anderson added.

Shepard shook his head vehemently. "The Reapers are the real threat."

Udina snorted. "I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard. I'm not sure they even exist."

The Commander frowned at him.

"But if they do exist, the Conduit's the key to bringing them back. Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning." Anderson quickly interjected before Shepard could reply to Udina.

"I'll stop him." Shepard said determinately.

"We have one more lead. Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans." The human Ambassador exclaimed, shifting on his feet. "We don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name's Liara. Dr. Liara T'Soni. We have reports she was exploring an archeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster."

Shepard pondered the options he had. If Benezia's daughter was targeted by Geth he doubted she would be able to defend herself alone. She could be dead if he waited too long. On the other hand Feros and Noveria were threatened by the Geth, too. Shepard frowned. In the end the factor decided that maybe this Liara T'Soni did not know in what danger she was.

"Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster."

"It's your decision, Commander. You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us." Anderson replied with an encouraging smile.

Shepard nodded in acknowledgment.

"But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." Udina said sharply, giving Shepard a warning glare.

He evenly stared back, trying to stay diplomatic. "I'll try not to make things any harder on you, Ambassador."

Shepard could see the disbelief in Udina's eyes.

"Glad to hear it, Commander. Remember: you were a human long before you were a Spectre."

Shepard frowned at the man. Was Udina asking him to favor humanity? He would help everyone. Not only humans. It was his duty as a Spectre and as a living being in this universe.

"I have a meeting to get to." Udina continued. "Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have."

Shepard waited for the human Ambassador to disappear behind the elevator doors before he turned back to Anderson. The Captain's eyes looked expectantly at him.

"Yes, Commander?"

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked carefully.

"Honestly?" Anderson replied, grimacing. "This isn't how I pictured my career coming to an end. Pushing papers really isn't my thing. But you're the one who can stop Saren. I believe in you, Shepard. If that means I have to step aside, so be it."

Shepard sympathized with him. He could not imagine losing his command like that. At the same time guilt gnawed at his consciousness. Anderson gave up his command for him. He was not sure that he could get used to that any time soon.

"What do you know about the Artemis Tau cluster?" Shepard tried to change the subject.

Anderson gladly picked up on it. "Not much. I've never been there myself. A handful of systems with a few small uncharted worlds, but no real colonies. Might not be easy finding Dr. T'Soni out there. My advice is to look for the world with the Prothean ruins."

"Any extra intel you can give me on our colony at Feros?" Shepard asked further, the more information he had the better.

"The entire planet used to be one giant Prothean city. Mostly ruins now, but some of the infrastructure is still intact. The colony tried to build on what the Protheans left behind. We lost all contact with them when the Geth attacked."

"What can you tell me about Noveria?"

"Noveria's trouble. Always has been. The whole planet's basically a center for corporations to conduct illegal research. Watch your back there, Shepard. Spectres are about the only form of Citadel authority Noveria respects, but they aren't popular." Anderson warned him.

Shepard made a mental note to remember this when he visited Noveria.

"I should go now, sir." Shepard said and saluted, Anderson returned the gesture.

"I'll be here on the Citadel if you need anything."

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 6.07 PM Earth Time**

_**S.S.V. NORMANDY**_**, Captain's Quarters (Commander Kaito Takeru Shepard's new Quarters)**

Shepard couldn't help but feel guilty standing in Anderson's former quarter that now belonged to him officially. The crew had already moved all his belongings into the room. Every trace of the man who had lived here before was gone. Shepard wasn't sure he was relieved about that fact or if he only felt even more guilty. Sighing, he sat down on his new bigger bed. In general everything in these new quarters was bigger than in his old. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Running his hand through his hair, he got up again and moved to the cupboard where he stored his casual clothes. He took out his N7 hoodie and wore it over his usual Alliance uniform. Shepard zipped it up half-way and went over to the desk in his room. Sitting down, he turned his computer on and noted down to remember visiting the General Sha'ira mentioned next time they were on the Citadel. He was sure the Turian wouldn't just disappear. Having taken care of that he turned off the screen and got up. Shepard still had to write a report of the day and read the reports of his crew but he could do that later. He was really no fan of paperwork and now that he was the highest-ranking commanding officer of the _NORMANDY_, it only had doubled. Shepard sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He still had to tell Joker to set the course. The sooner they got off the station the faster they could find Dr. Liara T'Soni and maybe some answers.

The crew seemed to salute him even more enthusiastically than he was used to on his way to the _NORMANDY_'s cockpit. It made him slightly uncomfortable. Joker looked over his shoulder shortly when Shepard stepped into the cockpit.

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson. Survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics." Joker said warily. "Just watch your back, Commander. Things go bad on this mission, you're next on their chopping block."

"Captain Anderson should be the one in charge. It's like I'm stealing the ship from him." Shepard confessed, feeling the guilt still gnaw at him.

"Yeah, the captain got screwed. But it's not like you could've stopped it. Nobody's blaming you." Joker tried to reassure the Commander, looking up at him. "Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. One hundred percent."

Shepard was more relieved than he cared to admit. Part of him had feared that the crew wouldn't accept him and think that he had pushed Anderson from his position.

"Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time." Joker said, turning his attention back to his consoles.

Hesitantly, Shepard leaned forward. He was unsure about giving a speech to his crew. It had never been in his job description to do something like that. Coming up with a speech out of nowhere was not his fort but he guessed he would have to learn that. Well, he had never expected to become a Spectre either.

Taking a deep breath, he started to talk in a firm tone. "This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of! Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all... we will stop him!"

Shepard leaned back again, still unsure of his speech. He had never been a very talkative man but now he was practically forced to speak a lot more because of his status alone. It made him grimace.

"Well said, Commander. Captain would be proud." Joker sounded truly impressed.

"The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can't fail." Shepard said determinately and was a little embarrassed from Joker's praise.

"Yes, sir!" The _NORMANDY_ pilot said cheerfully.

"Set course for the Artemis Tau cluster, Joker."

"Right away, sir."

Shepard watched Joker get permission to undock. The Commander was fascinated by the concentration he could see on the pilot's face. Slowly, it started to dawn on him why he was one of the best the Alliance had. He might joke around most of the day but when it came to piloting Joker took his job very seriously. Shepard looked out of the cockpit window and watched the lights of the Citadel disappear one by one. He doubted where they were going it would be so friendly. When he couldn't see the station at all anymore and they were on their way to the next Mass Relay he sat down in one of the co-pilot's seats and turned back to Joker.

"How's the _NORMANDY_ performing? Is everything they said she'd be?"

"She's the best ship in the fleet... if you've got a pilot who knows how to handle her." Joker only briefly looked away from his consoles to glance at him. "The balance isn't what you'd expect. Takes a while to get used to that oversized drive core we got stuffed in the back. Her power can sneak up on you if you're not careful. The _NORMANDY_'s probably too much ship for your average Alliance pilot, Commander. Lucky for you, I'm anything but average."

Shepard could see the cocky smirk on Joker's face when he uttered his last sentence. Confident, Shepard hoped it was justified. He had to be able to trust Joker with his ship.

"I like to know my crew. Mind if I ask a few questions?" Shepard asked.

His time on the _NORMANDY_ he didn't spend with getting to know the crew so far. Now that he was the highest-ranking officer he planned to change that. The people had to trust him completely and they couldn't do that if he never spoke with them and he had to trust them in return. It still was something he did reluctantly. He was not the most social person.

"I can see where this is going. You did a background check on me, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told the captain." Joker replied heatedly to Shepard's surprise. "You want me as your pilot. I'm not good. I'm not even great. I'm the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet! Top of my class in flight school? I earned that. All those commendations in my file? I earned every single one. Those weren't given to me as charity for my disease."

Joker huffed at the end of his speech. Shepard just stared at him, taken aback. He hadn't expected such a response. Especially such a defiant one.

"I'm sorry, Joker. I didn't even know you were sick." Shepard said carefully, he didn't want to provoke another outburst.

Joker started to color in embarrassment and stutter slightly to the Commander's amusement. "You mean- You mean you didn't know? Ah, crap. Okay... I've got Vrolik's Syndrome. Brittle bone disease. The bones in my legs never developed properly. They're basically hollow. Too much force and they'll shatter. Even with crutches and my leg braces it's hard to get around. One wrong step and CRACK! It's very dramatic! But I've learned to manage my condition, Commander." Even talking about his disease Joker remained ever the joker. "Put the _NORMANDY_ in my hands and I'll make her dance for you. Just don't ask me to get up and dance, unless, you know, you like the sound of snapping shin bones."

Shepard's lips twitched in amusement. The Commander wondered if it was even possible for Joker to lose his humor.

"I need to know more about this Vrolik's Syndrome if I'm putting my ship in your hands." Shepard said carefully, he didn't want Joker to throw another fit but he couldn't believe that with such a serious illness that Joker could pilot the _NORMANDY_ without problems.

"Of course you do." Joker replied with a sigh, making the Commander feel slightly guilty. "It's an extremely rare condition. Nobody knows exactly what causes it. Genetic, maybe. It's treatable, but there's no cure. They classify my case as moderate to severe. I was born with over a dozen fractures .- hips, thighs, ankles. My bones were already breaking in the womb. A hundred years ago, I wouldn't have survived past my first year. Lucky for me, modern medical science has turned me into a productive member of the society."

Shepard winced at what Joker told him. It sounded really painful and restricting. No matter what Joker did he had to be careful not to break his bones. Shepard couldn't imagine how it would feel like to live like that.

"You're not going to break a bone trying to fly the ship, are you?" The Commander couldn't help but ask.

"Uh, I don't fly with my feet, Commander. So I'm fine as long as I'm in this chair. I gotta be real careful when I get up to take a piss, though. I can do my job as well as anyone else on this ship. Better, actually. So don't worry about it." Joker said with a roll of his eyes.

Shepard crossed his arms, still wary about Joker's disease but he would believe him for now. The _NORMANDY _pilot had performed his job perfectly fine so far if that ever change the Commander would talk to him again about this.

"Why does everyone call you Joker?" He asked curiously, he knew very well that that wasn't his real name.

"It's a lot shorter than saying Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Plus, I love to make little children laugh." Joker quipped with a shrug.

"You're dodging the question." Shepard said with a frown.

"Look, I didn't pick the name." Joker pointed out. "One of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started calling me Joker, and it stuck."

"Why didn't you ever smile?" Shepard felt like a hypocrite asking that, he wasn't smiling a lot himself.

"Hey, I worked my ass off in flight school, Commander. The world's not going to hand you anything if you go around grinning like an idiot. By the end of the year, I was the best pilot in the Academy. Even better than the instructors. And everybody knew it." Joker sounded very proud, explaining that. "They'd all gotten their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation." With that a grin stretched over his face.

Shepard envied him. He had overcome his issues about smiling obviously. Shepard wished he had the strength but his bad memories seemed to haunt him whenever he came close to being slightly happy. Pushing those gloomy thoughts aside for now he got up from the co-pilot seat he had occupied.

"Keep on the good work, Joker."

Shepard left the cockpit and went deeper into the ship to the elevator. The crew on the way saluted him. He had the feeling they had even more respect for him now after his speech. Even Pressly. He took one of the small path around the elevator to the Mess Hall. It had been a tiring day and he hadn't eaten anything yet but breakfast. Now that he had time to think about it, he was hungry. His stomach growling. He rubbed it uncomfortably. Shepard looked disdainfully at the food the kitchen chef had given him. Military rations. He much preferred real food but he had gotten used to them over his long years of service. That still didn't make the taste of military rations any better. Alenko seemed to have the same idea as him and had already sat down with his own food in front of him at one of the table. Shepard took a seat opposite of him. Surprised, Alenko looked up before smiling a little.

"Commander, finally found time to eat something?"

"Yeah, haven't noticed until now how hungry I really was."

Alenko chuckled. "I bet."

For awhile the two men ate in comfortable silence, both not very talkative.

Alenko was the one to break the calm. "So, we're off to save the damsel in distress?"

Shepard looked amused at him. "Ashley told you?"

The dark-haired biotic nodded, a grin on his face

"Well, I guess we are. Any reason to be so excited about this?" Shepard asked.

"As long as she's pretty." Alenko said with a shrug and took another unenthusiastic bite of his military rations.

Shepard snorted amused. "She's an Asari. That's a given."

Alenko laughed and a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes. "I'm sure you would know, Commander."

Shepard groaned inwardly. The dark-haired biotic must have spoken with Garrus as well. Alenko laughed more at Shepard's discomfort. The rest of their meal was past in relative silence and an occasional short discussion about battle strategies. When they finished their food both men wished each other a good night and then went their separate ways. Shepard made his way to the elevator, he wanted to inspect the rest of his ship before retiring to his room for the day. That was another new duty he had to perform. Arriving on the lower deck of the _NORMANDY_ he took a quick glance around. Everything seemed to be fine on first glance. Wrex, Garrus and Ashley were down here. The Krogan was simply leaning against a wall and staring straight ahead, he seemed to be in deep thought. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked over. The Krogan shifted when he saw Shepard step in front of him.

"Nice ship you've got, Shepard." Wrex said in his deep, growling voice.

"What's your story, Wrex?" He asked, still wondering where he had gotten the scars covering his face.

"There's no story." The Krogan answered bluntly. "Go ask the Quarian if you want stories."

Shepard raised an eyebrow but stubbornly kept insisting. "You Krogan live for centuries. Don't tell me you haven't had a few interesting adventures."

"Well, there was this one time the Turians almost wiped out our entire race. That was fun." Wrex said sarcastically and threw a venomous glare to Garrus across the room.

Shepard winced slightly at the harsh tone. "I heard about that. You know, they almost did the same to us."

"It's not the same." Wrex replied with a shake of his huge head.

"It seems pretty much the same to me." Shepard frowned confused.

"So your people were infected with a genetic mutation? An infection that makes only a few in a thousand children survive birth? And I suppose it's destroying your entire species?" Wrex voice rose in strength with every word, his anger almost touchable.

"I suppose it isn't all the same." Shepard answered him shocked.

The Turians were literally at fault for a whole species dying out? Shepard couldn't wrap his head around this. How could anyone do this with a tiny bit of consciousness in their body?

Wrex sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, but don't compare humanity's fate with the Krogan."

"I was just making conversation. I wasn't trying to upset you." Shepard replied uncomfortably.

"Your ignorance doesn't upset me, Shepard." Wrex snorted. "As for the Krogan, I gave up on them long ago. The Genophage infected us, but it's not what's killing us."

Thoughtfully, Shepard scratched his chin. "Are your people really dying?"

"We're sure not getting any stronger. We're too spread out. None of us are interested in staying in our own system."

"Lots of species have left their homes and prospered." Shepard pointed out, thinking about the human colonies.

"But they go to colonize new worlds. We're not settlers. We're warriors. We want to fight." The Krogan said, showing his fangs. "So we leave. Hire ourselves out. And most of us never go back."

A species of warriors. With the bleak future that they had to look forward to, they turned to war to cope. Shepard couldn't help but pity the Krogans. He could not imagine how it must feel like. He was sure Wrex wouldn't appreciate his pity though.

"What can you tell me about the Genophage?"

"Ask the Salarians if you want details. They made it." Wrex answered him bitterly. "All I know: it makes breeding nearly impossible. Thousands die in stillbirth, and most never get that far. Every Krogan is infected. Every one. And no one's rushing to find a cure."

"Why don't the Krogan try to find a cure?" Shepard asked, furrowing his brows.

Surely even such a species of warriors had some scientists.

Wrex snorted. "When was the last time you saw a Krogan scientist? You ask a Krogan: would he rather find a cure for the Genophage or fight for credits? He'll choose fighting every time. It's just who we are, Shepard. I can't change that. Nobody can."

Shepard looked in disbelieve at him. There were not trying to find a cure? Not even one Krogan? Shepard could barely believe this. Humanity would already have worked like mad to cure the Genophage.

"So long, Wrex." Shepard said, the Krogan answering him with a grunt and returning to staring straight ahead.

The Commander really wondered what Wrex was thinking about so hard. Well, Shepard had much to ponder about now thanks to him. His gaze fell on Ashley while his musings. She was constantly throwing nervous glances in his direction. Shepard was not overly surprised about that. She knew that he planned to have a serious chat with her about her misgivings about aliens. Now was a good time as any. Deliberately slow, he walked over to her, he enjoyed seeing her discomfort grow with every step he took and leaned against the weapon work bench. As far as he could tell she had been trying to upgrade her rifle. With his arrival she had gotten too distracted to do it efficiently though. He was amused, seeing her unsuccessfully trying to put her rifle back together.

"Commander." She said nervously, giving up on reassembling her weapon for now and turning fully to him.

Shepard kept his expression carefully blank. He wanted her to see how very serious this subject was for him.

"Did you apologize to Wrex yet?"

She stiffened. "No, sir."

Shepard sighed and shifted slightly, crossing his arms. His gaze turned stern.

"Whatever you have against aliens, it has no place on my ship. Wrex, Garrus and Tali are part of this crew now and I want you to treat them accordingly. You can start with apologizing to Wrex for your disrespectful behavior. Then there is still the matter of you questioning my orders..." He trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

Ashley clenched and unclenched her hands. Her reluctance was palpable. What a stubborn woman.

"It...won't happen again, sir and I will apologize to...Wrex." Her words were hesitant but sincere.

It was all he needed to hear. He nodded contently and shifted into a more relaxed stance. She was still completely tense, which made him frown. For him the matter was over but she didn't think so apparently. He pushed away from the weapon work bench and turned, looking intently at Ashley's still disassembled rifle.

"You tried to increase the fire power?" Shepard asked simply and picked some parts up, putting them back together.

Ashley looked surprised up at him. He kept on looking at her with an even stare, trying to convey to her that there was no ill-feeling left from his side. After studying his features for a few minutes a tentative smile began to appear on her lips and the tension left her body.

"By 20%, skipper."

"Impressive." He answered with a low-whistle.

Her smile turned into a grin. Together, in silent camaraderie, they assembled her rifle again. He was impressed by the many upgrades she had managed to put into her weapon. Shepard doubted he could manage such a good job himself.

"Mind trying to upgrade my weapons as well, Ashley?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem, skipper." She answered him in a good mood, her former nervousness completely gone. "They should be ready for our next mission."

He gave a friendly pat to her shoulder. "Don't stay up too long for this, Ashley."

She rolled her eyes at his concern and pushed him away non-too-gently. "I have to get to work on your weapons, Shepard. Get on someone else nerves."

Shepard chuckled lightly at her forceful nature.

"Alright, alright." He said, holding his hands up in defeat.

Content that she so easily got rid of him, she grinned smugly and walked over to Shepard's weapon locker. The Commander shook his head in amusement at her antiques. He was glad that there would be no lingering bad feelings between them. With her pushing she had brought him close to Garrus who seemed to be working on the _NORMANDY_'s Mako. Shepard chanced a glance over the Turian's shoulder. It looked like calibrations of its weapons. He doubted he had to check on the Mako much. Garrus would make sure the tank was in perfect working condition. As soon as the Turian noticed Shepard he interrupted his work in favor of turning his attention to him.

"Thanks for bringing me on board, Commander. I knew working with a Spectre would be better than life at C-Sec."

Shepard raised his eyebrow. "Have you worked with a Spectre before?"

"Well, no." Garrus replied, shaking his head. "But I know what they're like. Spectres make their own rules. You're free to handle things your way. At C-Sec, you're buried by rules. The damn bureaucrats are always on your back."

"For the most part, the rules are there for a reason." Shepard pointed out, he would not just ignore them because he was a Spectre now.

"Maybe." Garrus said with a careless shrug. "But sometimes it feels like the rules are only there to stop me from doing my work. If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I do it. But C-Sec wants it done their way. Protocol and procedure come first. That's why I left."

"So you just quit because you didn't like the way they do things?" Shepard frowned.

"There's more to it than that. It didn't start out bad, but as I rose in ranks, I got saddled with more and more red tape. C-Sec's handling of Saren was typical. I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate leaving..."

"I hope you made the right choice. I'd hate for you to regret it later." Shepard said sympathetically.

"Well, that's sort of why I teamed up with you. It's a chance for me to get off the Citadel, see how things are done outside C-Sec. Either way, I plan to make the most of this. And without C-Sec headquarters looking over my shoulder, well, maybe I can get the job done my way for a change." Garrus replied with a gleam in his eyes that made Shepard frown.

"If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then, no. We get the job done right, not fast. Got it?" The Commander warned, crossing his arms.

Garrus seemed startled by Shepard's harsh tone. "I wasn't trying to- I understand, Commander."

Shepard tilted his head in acknowledgment. "What were you doing before we talked?"

"Calibrations." Garrus said with a smile, his mandibles moving slightly. "The firepower of this tank can be enhanced."

"Keep on doing that then."

Garrus gave him a nod and returned to his calibrations. Shepard saw no reason to stop him. The calibrations seemed to have a calming effect on him. With one last curious glance on the console Garrus was working at, he turned around and made his way to the engineering room. It was his last stop on his inspection of the ship. Shepard's eyes moved up and down in astonishment of the drive core. He had never been down here before and had never really paid much attention to the specifics of the ship. Now that he was the leading officer of the _NORMANDY_ he had to change that. He couldn't command it in battle without knowing its limits. Shepard vaguely recognized one of the men and women who worked here, besides Tali. Engineer Adams. They had exchanged greetings whenever they had met on the ship but that was about it. Shepard felt almost embarrassed that he knew so few things about his own crew.

"Hey, Commander. You know the Quarian? Tali? She's been spending all her time down here asking me about our engines." Engineer Adams said quite cheerfully.

Shepard frowned. Was Tali interrupting the work of his engineers?

"I'll tell her to leave you alone." Shepard shifted, his gaze turning to Tali.

Engineer Adams' eyes widened and hastily he replied. "What? No! She's amazing!"

Shepard stopped and looked surprised at him.

Engineer Adams relaxed when he saw the Commander's attention had returned to him. "I wish my guys were half as smart as she is. Giver her a month on board and she'll know more about our engines than I do! She's got a real knack for technology, that one. I can see why you wanted her to come along."

Shepard shrugged and scratched his chin. "I figured she'd be a real asset to the team."

Adams smiled at him. "You've got an eye for talent, Commander. But I'm guessing that's not why you came down here."

"I want to know more about the _NORMANDY_." Partly true, mostly duty had led him down here.

"She's the best ship I've ever served on. Probably the fastest vessel ever designed. And she's the only one using the new Tantalus drive core."

At the mention of the drive core Shepard glanced at it behind Adams.

"What's so special about the Tantalus drive core?" He hadn't seen that many before but there must be something unique about it, they way Adams spoke of it.

"Proportionally, it's about twice the size of any other vessel. Not only are we faster, but we can run at FTL speeds longer before we have to discharge the core." The engineer explained patiently.

The Commander thoughtfully nodded.

"Fill me in on the IES stealth system. How does it work, exactly?" Shepard asked after a short contemplation period.

Engineer Adams' eyes seemed to get a shine when he started talking about the _NORMANDY_. "You can't hide a ship put in space. They emit too much heat and radiation. Too easy for sensors to pick them up. Unless you find a way to capture those emissions. So our stealth systems trap the energy we give off in storage sinks built into the ship itself. No emissions to give away our location. Eventually the sinks have to be vented. More than a few hours silent running and they overheat. Cook us inside our own hull."

Shepard grimaced at the visually imaginary of the last event. It sounded painful.

"There's no way for anyone to detect us?"

Adams thoughtfully shook his head. "A visual scan can still pick us up. Anyone looking out a window could see us as plain as day. But you have to be pretty close to get an actual visual out in space. Most vessels rely on scanners. As long as the stealth systems are engaged, they can't see us. Not unless we accelerate to FTL speeds."

"Why doesn't it work with faster than light travel?" Shepard couldn't help but ask.

"Cranking up to FTL blue-shifts our emissions, pushes them into frequencies too high to capture in the sinks. As soon as we make the jump, it's like setting off a flare. Sensors can pick up our location whenever we enter or exit FTL flight. But for short range missions, our stealth systems are amazing. And we've got the only one."

Shepard couldn't help but be proud of his own ship. It sounded like a technological wonder to him and he was glad to have such dedicated engineers.

"Where else have you served, Adams?" Shepard asked, not forgetting about his promise to himself to find out more about his crew.

"If you name a class of Alliance ship, I've probably served on it. Everything from dreadnoughts and carriers right down to frigates like the _NORMANDY_. My last assignment was on the Tokyo. Only a cruiser, but she was a good ship. Couldn't hold a candle to the _NORMANDY_, though." Engineer Adams grinned widely at the last sentence.

"Carry on, Adams." Shepard said with a friendly nod.

The engineer saluted him. "Aye, aye, Commander."

Tali was leaning on a railing a bit farther from Adams and was staring at the drive core. Shepard could only guess what was going through her head while seeing it. Slowly, the Commander made his way over to her. He leaned on the railing next to her and joined her staring. The drive core was a truly magnificent thing of technology and the blue shield pulsing around it could almost be described as pretty. He was not surprised she seemed so fascinated by it. After a few minutes of silence she noticed him.

"Your ship's amazing, Shepard." She said with clear awe in her voice. "I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small. I'm starting to understand why you humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced!"

"The _NORMANDY_'s a prototype. Cutting edge technology." Shepard replied nervously, he was a bit embarrassed by the praise for his race.

"A month ago, I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now I'm sitting on board one of the most advanced vessels in the Citadel space. I have to thank you again for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me." The excitement in her voice was astonishing him.

He knew she liked technology but this much?

"I had no idea you found ship technology so interesting." He said lightly amused.

Tali shrugged. "It comes with being a Quarian. The Migrant Fleet is the key to the survival of my people. Ships are our most valuable resource. But we don't have anything like this. We make do with cast-offs and second-hand equipment. We just try to keep them running for as long as we can. Some of the Fleet's larger vessels date all the way back to our original flight from the Geth."

"I can't believe your fleet's still using ships that are three centuries old." Shouldn't they be falling apart by now?

"They're constantly being repaired, modified, and refitted. They aren't pretty, but they work. Mostly." Tali explained. "We've tried to make ourselves as independent as possible on the flotilla. Grow our own food, mine and process our own fuel. But some things we just can't make on our own. A patch to maintain the hull integrity requires raw materials we just don't have. That's why our Pilgrimages are so important."

Shepard was fascinated by what she told him. A race that only existed on ships. He could not fathom how that would work.

"Tell me about your people." He could not resist to ask.

If she was annoyed by his questions, she didn't show it. "Our lives aren't easy. Resources are scarce and we are constantly on the move. Everything we do must in some way contribute to the continuation of the Migrant Fleet. There are seventeen million Quarians in the flotilla, and each of us relies on the others for survival. The bonds among my people are strong. Unfortunately, we have had to surrender many of the freedoms and civil liberties other species take for granted."

"What kind of freedoms?" Shepard asked with a frown.

"Well, it's illegal for parents to have more than one child. If our population grows too much, it would strain our resources to their breaking point." She sounded sorrowful saying that. "Of course, we also can't allow our numbers to become too few. If our population is in decline, the rule against single births is temporarily repealed. In extreme cases of population decline, incentives are even offered to encourage multiple births. Though the Conclave hasn't had to take such measures in nearly a century."

"That's your government?" Shepard asked intrigued.

"The Conclave is our civilian branch of government. Each ship can elect a representative to serve on the Conclave and make decisions that affect the fleet as a whole. On matters that affect an individual ship, however, the captain has the final say. It's a tradition that dates back to the early days when the fleet was governed by martial law. Fortunately, most captains nowadays are smart enough to have an elected council from their crew to give them advice and guidance."

Thoughtfully, Shepard scratched his bearded chin. "So the ultimate power rests with elected officials?"

"In practice. The Conclave and the respective council for each ship tend to set the rules that govern our daily lives. But in theory we are still under military jurisdiction. The five top-ranking military officials in the fleet serve on the Admiralty Board. These five have the power to overrule any decisions by the Conclave in case of emergency. To do so requires unanimous agreement among the Admiralty. And they can only do this once. After that, the entire Board must resign their posts. It's a safeguard that's served us well. In nearly three centuries, the Admiralty Board has only overruled the Conclave four times."

This was much information to take in. A few seconds of silence came up between them while Shepard mused about what he had heard. It was interesting to hear about but he was not quite sure the system Tali had described worked as well as she made it sound.

"Can you tell me more about the Geth?"

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet when he asked that question. "I doubt I can tell you anything you don't already know. It's been almost three centuries since they drove my people into exile. All I know is the story of their origins: what they were when we created them, and how they turned on us."

"Interesting." Shepard encouraged her.

She relaxed slightly. "The Geth were originally created to serve as an automated manual labor force. Initially, their intelligence was as limited as any VI. Over time, we made small modifications to their programming to allow them to perform more varied and complex tasks, bringing them closer and closer to true AI status."

"How come the Council didn't step in and stop you?" Shepard asked surprised.

"This wasn't true AI research. We may have been skirting the bounds of the law, but we never did anything that was actually illegal. The changes were so insignificant, so gradual, that we were able to control them. Or so we thought. But one thing we underestimated was the power of the neural network. A million Geth thinking simultaneously created an inherently unstable matrix."

"So the Geth share brain power?"

Tali shook her head almost unnoticeable. "Many of the Geth's logic systems were designed to work in concert with other nearby Geth. Basically, the more of them you have in a group, the smarter they are."

"So they're some sort of group consciousness?" Shepard asked carefully.

"No, nothing like that." She replied with a stronger shake of her head. "They cannot share sensory data or information. Their programming cannot handle that much simultaneous input. Each Geth maintains an individual awareness and identity. The neural network only operates on a process-based level. It's basically the synthetic equivalent of a subconscious. But when they're in close proximity, they can coordinate low-level functional processes, freeing up more capacity for original or independent thought."

Shepard scratched the back of his head with a frown. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm probably over-simplifying." She was amused at Shepard's incapability to understand. "The Geth are incredibly advanced and complex creations. All you need to know is that they get smarter when they gather in large numbers. As we built more and more Geth, their effective intelligence became more sophisticated, more abstract. One day, a Geth began to ask its Quarian overseer questions about the nature of its existence. Am I alive? Why am I here? What is my purpose? As you can imagine, this caused a near-panic among my people."

"I don't see what's so bad about those questions." Shepard said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Geth were created to engage in mundane, repetitive, or dangerous manual labor. That's fine for machines, but it won't satisfy a sentient being for long. The Geth were showing signs of rudimentary self-awareness and independent thought. If the Geth were intelligent, then we were essentially using them as slaves. It was inevitable the newly-sentient Geth would rebel against their situation. We knew they would rise up against us. So we acted first. A general order went out across all Quarian-controlled systems to permanently deactivated all Geth. The Geth responded to this order violently."

Shepard frowned at the ruthlessness the Quarian had showed. "You can't blame them for fighting for their survival."

"We had no other choice!" Tali replied exasperated. "The Geth were already on the verge of revolution. By acting quickly, we had a chance to end the war before it began. The hope was that most of the Geth would still be little more than machines, incapable of organized resistance. But they had progressed much further than anyone anticipated. The war was long and bloody. Millions upon millions of Quarians died at their hands. In the end, we were forced to flee our own homeworld. We feared the Geth would pursue us, but they never came beyond the Veil. Now we drift through space, exiles searching for a way to reclaim what was once ours."

Shepard's frown hadn't lessened. They had brought that upon themselves. He couldn't blame the Geth for defending themselves and then they didn't even try to wipe out the Quarians when they fled. It made more questions rise than it answered. He could understand that the Quarians mourned over their lost homeworld but at the end of the day it had been their own fault losing it.

"It's hard to feel sorry for you. Your ancestors tried to wipe out another species."

Tali sighed. "We made a mistake when we created the Geth in the first place. But we didn't make a mistake when we went to war against them. If we had not acted, they would have wiped us out! They're a synthetic life-form. They have no use for organics. None! Why do you think they cut themselves off from the rest of the galaxy? Why do you think they've killed every organic being who's ever tried to contact them?"

Shepard doubted they would ever come to an agreement on the matter of the Geth.

"They didn't kill Saren." He pointed out.

"What does that tell you? The Geth are not innocent victims in all this. They're the enemy. They want to destroy us. Not just the Quarians – all organic life. That's why they've joined up with Saren. And that's why we have to stop him." Tali said resolutely and so full of conviction, Shepard was sure she would dismiss every counter-argument he could come up with.

If they really wanted to destroy every organic life they could have done so long ago, starting with the Quarians when they fled their homeplanet. The question was why didn't they? That was something for another day to ponder over though. The busy day he had was starting to take its toll on him.

"I want to know more about the Pilgrimage." Shepard didn't want to leave on a bad note.

The tenseness left her body and her voice lowered to normal volumes again when she answered. "When my people reach maturity, we leave our birth ships and seek acceptance with a new crew. It's necessary to maintain genetic diversity among the fleet. But no ship wants to accept someone who will be a burden on them. So, to prove our worth, we embark on a Pilgrimage. We set out alone, leaving the flotilla and our families behind us. We only return once we have found something of value we can bring back to the fleet. This is presented as a gift to the captain of the respective ship we wish to join. If the gift is accepted, we are welcomed into the crew."

"Can a captain choose to reject the gift?" Shepard asked curiously.

"That doesn't happen often." Tali hesitantly replied. "Most captains are eager to increase the size of their crew. It increases their own standing in our society. Even when a gift is not particularly valuable, the captain usually accepts it out of a sense of tradition. However, there is a stigma to presenting a sub-standard gift. It's not the best way to make a good impression on a new community. Most Pilgrims don't return until they find something worthwhile."

"I can't believe they just send you off alone." Shepard said with furrowed brows.

"It's not like they just cast us out." Tali remarked amused. "Before we leave, we are given lessons in how to survive outside the flotilla, and given gifts to help us on our journey. We also receive implants to fight off sickness and disease. Generations of living in an isolated and highly controlled environment have left our immune systems weaker than most. By the time we leave the fleet, we are well-equipped for the Pilgrimage. This is a rite of passage for all Quarians. If it were dangerous, our numbers would suffer. Virtually every Pilgrimage ends with a triumphant return and the ritual presentation of the gift to one of the fleet's captains."

Shepard nodded in understanding. Living in a space suit all your life couldn't be very pleasant but he was reluctant to ask such a personal question, especially because they knew each only since a few hours. But his curiosity was piqued.

"Have a nice evening Tali."

"See you later, Shepard." From the friendly tone she used he could tell that she was smiling.

**2183 CE, 25****th**** August, 8.26 PM Earth Time**

_**S.S.V. NORMANDY**_**, Med Bay **

With ease he swung himself onto one of the stretches and waited for Doctor Chakwas. She came from the background with the usual air of calmness around her. He always wondered how she did it. Shepard had already taken off his hoodie and placed it next to him when she approached him. He winced slightly when she grabbed his injured arm. How can such a calm woman be so very rough with her patients? He would be amused if it wasn't him who was in pain right now. She took off the paper-thin cooling units and replaced them with new ones after she had applied some more medigel.

"Your arm looks already much better than before, Shepard. It's well on its way of recovery. You still should take it more easy. It could always get worse if you strain it too much." Her eyes were stern, a clear warning.

She knew how reckless he could be. Shepard simply nodded in understanding. It was never a good idea to anger Doctor Chakwas. He had learned that early on. When she turned around and went to her desk he put on his hoodie again and curiously watched what she was doing. She was rummaging in one of the drawers of her desk. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for and he had to smile slightly when he saw what it was. The Serrice Ice Brandy he had bought for her. He did promise her a drink when his day was over. He jumped from the stretcher he had been sitting on and grabbed one of the chairs in the room to move it over next to hers. When he sat down she had already poured a glass for him and placed it in front of him. For awhile they both said in comfortable silence, sipping from the drink in their hands. They had done that often over the years. Only the two of them, drinking Serrice Ice Brandy together. Shepard couldn't remember when that tradition started but he didn't regret it. It was a moment of calm he rarely had in his life. He didn't doubt that Chakwas was aware of that. She knew him better than most.

"So, the first human Spectre and you got the _NORMANDY. _How does it feel?" Doctor Chakwas broke their comfortable silence.

Thoughtfully, Shepard looked up at the ceiling.

"Overwhelming." He answered truthfully.

She chuckled lightly. "No doubt."

"I want to make a toast then, Shepard." Chakwas said solemnly and lifting her glass.

The Commander turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"To the first captain of the _NORMANDY_. Captain Anderson!"

Shepard lifted his glass as well with a sad expression, the guilt was still gnawing at him. "To Captain Anderson!"

**This time next time it will be Therum lol It would have gotten waaay too long again if I hadn't cut it sorry :/. But Tali had so much to say xD**

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Azure Blue

_**Das Malefitz**_

**AN: Finally Shepard and Liara meet ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Mass Effect**

"_The soul that sees beauty may sometimes walk alone." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

**Chapter 5: Azure Blue**

**2183 CE, 4****th**** September, 6.07 AM Earth Time**

**Therum, Surface**

It had taken them over a week to locate the most likely planet on which Doctor T'Soni would probably be. When they tried to contact the human colony on Therum no one had answered them. It was more than a suspicious behavior especially because Shepard operated with Spectre status now. Not to mention the planet was full of Prothean ruins. It was a perfect place to research that mysterious, long dead race. Though Shepard guessed that most ruins had been plundered by the many mining operations that had been conducted on Therum. Calmly, he watched the surface of the planet grow ever closer in an alarming speed. Tali next to him tensed in her seat, gripping the seat-belt that held her firmly in her seat tightly. Alenko on the other hand was as perfectly calm as Shepard. He had been in a Mako before unlike the Quarian. Shortly before they crashed the Commander activated the jets that were under the tank to catapult them up a bit again and then smoothly lower them to the rocky ground. He always kept a watchful eye on the fuel tank. As useful as those jets were, they could leave you without fuel if used too much. Shepard could barely look around a bit before the comlink indicated a call coming in. Quickly, the Commander pressed the button on the console in front of him.

Joker's slightly anxious voice rang around him crystal clear. "_Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really, strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone._"

"Roger, Shepard out."

The information made him frown slightly but free of any interruptions he could finally cast a longer look around. As he had read in the file they had about the planet it was of volcanic nature. He could see lava just a few feet away from where they landed and pipes, he guessed they were leftovers from the mining operations, were running along the slightly red stone all over the surface. Shepard could feel sweat building on his brow from the heat even in the Mako. Alenko and Tali didn't look much more comfortable than him. Musing about which path to take the Commander turned to the Quarian.

"Tali, you've never driven a Mako before, right?"

She shook her head but he could see her eyes light up in anticipation. Shepard looked amused at her. He had no doubt she was guessing right what he had on his mind.

"Well, it's time to learn how to then. Let's switch seat."

Eagerly Tali did as she was told. As short as possible Shepard explained to her how to drive the Mako, they had a mission to do on this planet and should make sure to not waste more time than necessary. With her interest in everything that had something to do with technology she quickly grasped the concept. They were driving again in no time. Shepard decided that following the pipeline would be their best bet to find the nearest mine. Not soon after though the Commander grabbed Tali's shoulder.

"Stop." He said harshly.

With screeching wheels they came to a halt. Alenko and the Quarian both looked at him with questioning stares. Shepard ignored them and climbed into the seat where he could look through the binoculars attached to the Mako. The glistening of metal he had seen of the distance was exactly what he had feared. Geth. They were here already and there was no doubt why. Doctor Liara T'Soni was in danger. He turned back to his teammates who have watched him closely and saw his face fall.

"Geth." He said simply and climbed into the seat for the main gun on top of the Mako.

Alenko quickly scrambled to the operating console of the less powerful machine gun. He would only be able to use it when they were close enough to their targets and Shepard hoped they could avoid it. The Commander aimed carefully. He had never seen such a type of Geth before. They looked a bit like small robotic spiders. He grimaced those insects were not one of his favorite. Shaking this thought off he fired. With ease the shot managed to slice through its shields and slam into its armor. It didn't stand a chance and exploded on contact. The second one noticed the loud booming noise next to it and turned to look at the Mako with its one glowing eye. Shepard quickly fired another shot but it was not fast enough to stop the Geth from shooting at them as well. It seemed to be a blue ball of energy and when it slammed into the Mako's shields several alarms rang out.

"Shepard, that ate through our shields as if they were nothing!" Tali shouted alarmed, her eyes scanning the readings on the console in front of her frantically.

He frowned. If there were more of this on Therum then they had a problem. One mistake could kill them.

"Noted." He said. "Let's move on."

Tali almost drove them into lava when they had to round a corner pretty close to a lake of it while they had to fight more of those Geth spiders at the same time. The Quarian informed him that they were called Armatures. He barely managed to grab the steering wheel and rip it around when their shields started to deteriorate quickly. Shepard reassured Tali that it was alright and it could happen to everyone but it had been a close call none-the-less. He was relieved when they were was no lava in sight anymore. For the moment. His relief quickly vanished when they saw a closed metal door in front of them some distance away. He quickly took note of the turrets placed around it. It didn't look like a friendly welcome to him.

"I don't think we can take that strongpoint head-on." Alenko piped up worriedly from in front of him.

Furrowing his brows Shepard tried to think of a solution for this problem. Alenko was right if they attacked head-on they would certainly die. He had no doubt about it.

"There seems to be a path to the right. Maybe it leads past it?" Tali threw in and nodded into the general direction.

Shepard swiveled his turret around to have a better look at what the Quarian meant. Indeed there was a path to the right. It might lead them past the strongpoint but it could be a trap as well. Both the head-on option and the path were not really to his liking. The risk was as great with both. Sighing, he turned to Tali and nodded to her.

"Let's try the path."

Hopefully, without detection, Shepard could not tell with only seeing the turrets but they didn't shoot at them which was a good sign, they rounded the corner. The Commander motioned to Tali to drive slowly. Something was off about this path. It made the hairs at the back of his neck stand. His bad feeling was confirmed when only one minute after they entered the path Geth stormed around the corner in front of them. This time there were not only Armatures. Losing no time Shepard slammed shots into them. Alenko took care of the smaller Geth when they came close to the tank. Due to the small nature of the path that they where in they could not avoid most of the attacks, especially those of the Armatures. The alarms blared loudly in Shepard's ears and he threw a quick glance at their hull integrity. It was down to 53% when the last Armature was finally dead. Alenko had been thrown out of his seat when the last hit came in. Shepard glanced over to him.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" He asked while he watched their shields regenerate again.

Alenko groaned slightly and rubbed a bruise that was forming at the side of his head, Doctor Chakwas certainly would have to look at that.

"Everything is fine, Sir."

He could tell it wasn't but he wouldn't argue this point. They had a mission to fulfill and Alenko hadn't been injured fatally. Yet. A glance over to Tali told him that she was alright. It could have ended badly for her if her suit would have taken damage. Turning his attention back to the console in front of him he saw that their shields were at full strength but they had to be even more careful from now on. Another such onslaught they wouldn't be able to survive. The Mako's hull wouldn't be able to take it. With a wave of his hand he motioned to Tali to start driving again. With a sudden jerk that almost threw him out of his seat they drove backwards when they came around a bit, a rocket barely missing them. If Tali hadn't reacted so fast they would have been dead. Slowly, they inched forward again so Shepard could aim at whatever had shot at them. Turrets, he quickly realized, opening fire. They kept avoiding to be hit by driving back and forth. It were a few never-wracking minutes. One mistake could have killed them. Shepard released a sigh of relief when finally all turrets were destroyed. Even more carefully than before they drove on. It was clear now that the Geth must have occupied this planet longer than expected. Otherwise they wouldn't have such defense systems in place already. When they finally reached the strongpoint, a small army of Geth were waiting for them but only troops on the ground. They should be able to handle them easily. To his alarm Shepard noticed a Geth with a rocket launcher, they could get dangerous. He quickly turned his turret around and took them out. The explosion it caused threw several other Geth around and even destroyed some. Even though many of them were intelligent enough to hide behind boxes that were all over the area, Shepard's turret easily ripped easily through them. When every of the Geth seemed to be dead, the Commander started to take a look around. The strongpoint looked like an old refinery, human-made. The gate that would make it possible for them to move on was closed. He frowned. In one of the buildings must be a lever or a console to control it but unfortunately they had to get out of the Mako to reach it.

"Tali, move us to the gate. We need to find a way to open it."

"Yes, Commander." She said with a nod.

When they stopped in front of the gate Shepard jumped out of his seat and went to the hatch, opening it with a slam of his fist on a button next to it. Hissing, it opened and he had to squint at the sudden brightness outside. Holding his hand over his eyes to shadow them he hopped down on the volcanic ground. Red sand whirled up around his feet. If this had been more peaceful and less dangerous situation he would have found the sight around him fascinating. He did not set foot on volcanic planets a lot. When he heard the crunching sound of feet hitting the ground behind him he knew Tali and Alenko had followed him. Without glancing over his shoulder to make sure, he readied his pistol and marched forward. The bigger building, on the right of the gate was the best bet, he guessed. When he reached the door that would lead them inside of it, he carefully looked around the corner. He couldn't see anything but there was the faint noise of a Geth in the background. Slightly, turning but always keeping a watchful eye on the inside of the building he could see. With practiced hand and finger moves he signaled the other two that there was likely one Geth or more in the building. Both nodded. Before they had entered the Mako, Shepard had given Tali a quick explanation of the most basic Alliance military hand and finger signals. He would need to teach her the more advanced ones as well if she stayed longer with them. The same went for Garrus and Wrex. They had to be able to understand what he wanted from them on missions and most of the time he wouldn't be able to speak his orders if he didn't want to give away their position. Carefully, he moved into the building and along the only corridor he could follow, keeping an ever watchful eye on the corner at the end of it. The noise of the Geth got louder the closer he got. Crouching, he took a peek around the corner. The Geth was standing with its back to him in front of a console he guessed to be the one they needed to use to open the gate. Shepard formed a ball of Biotic power in his hand and threw it at the Geth. It was slammed into the wall with a loud cracking noise. Shepard walked over to the seemingly dead body, his pistol at aim all the time. He kicked it with his foot and checked if its one eye was still glowing. It wasn't. Tali had moved past him all the while and worked at the console while Alenko stood guard at the entrance of the building.

When he heard a small beep from the console and a loud grinding noise from outside he knew that the gate was opening. Without further pause they returned to the Mako, no Geth tried to stop them. They must have killed all of them in the strongpoint. Outside of the old refinery was another lava lake that they had to get around and more pipelines that would probably lead them to the mine that they were looking for. More Armatures blocked their way but they were easily taken care of. With Tali's improved Mako driving skills she easily evaded their attacks and avoided to drive into lava at the same time. When they finally left the lake of lava behind them, Shepard could make out a tunnel in the distance but something seemed to be in front of it and it looked huge. He heard a gasp come from Tali that alarmed him.

"Shepard, we have to be careful. That is a Colossus in front of the tunnel. It will tear the shields of the Mako to shreds with one hit and probably destroy all the systems. We would be essentially defenseless." She said with a worried edge to her voice.

"Let's not try to get hit then, shall we?" Shepard replied mock-chipper.

Tali still looked as uncomfortable as before but nodded anyway and kept driving. She gripped the wheel tighter than before. Even Alenko was unusually nervous. Shepard frowned but said nothing. Possible death was something the Commander had been faced so often by now in his career that it didn't bother him that much anymore. He had no comfort to offer. When he felt the Mako being shaking by a huge shot hitting the ground next to them, he snapped to attention again and swiveled his turret around, aiming at the Colossus. Alenko was already firing at it with his machine gun. He could hear a metallic sound from it that sounded annoyed. It was hard to tell though. Shepard had a hard time landing a proper hit with all the evading maneuvers Tali had to make. They were jerking around constantly. Shepard was relieved when he finally saw the shield of the Colossus drop. With a well-placed shot he destroyed one of its legs, flailing slightly it dropped forward. Dirt and sand whirled up around it, obscuring his view for a few seconds. The light of its one big eye quickly broke through it though and gave him a new target to aim at. The next rocket he fired made its head explode, blasting away all the dirt and dust that had obscured the view. Another shot at it destroyed it completely, only leaving small parts behind. Tali let out a sigh of relief and Alenko relaxed in his seat. The left-over parts of the Colossus crunched under the wheels of the Mako when they drove over them to get into the tunnel. A few Geth troopers were in their way. They just drove them over, they were cracking like twigs. It gave Shepard a sick satisfaction. After all the people that had died because of the Geth on Eden Prime it was only right. After they left the second tunnel they came to a screeching halt. Shepard frowned. Rocks blocked their way and they couldn't drive around them. Rockets wouldn't do any good against them either. His frown deepened.

"Sir, should we continue on foot?" Alenko asked from the front and turned around to him.

Shepard was silent for a few seconds and pondered their options. Moving on foot really seemed the only way past that rock formation. Before they would be able to break through with rockets they would have none of those left. It was no use. He sighed.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Get ready."

While his other teammates got up and prepared, he hailed the _NORMANDY_. "Joker, you have to pick up the Mako from my current position."

"_Not you and the team as well, Commander?_" The pilot asked surprised.

"Not yet. Shepard out."

Tali and Alenko had already moved outside of the Mako and were making sure the area around was clear. Shepard quickly joined them.

"Multiple Geth confirmed ahead, Commander." Alenko said, looking through binoculars.

Shepard nodded. "Affirmative. Let's get into cover and get closer."

"Aye, Sir."

"Understood, Shepard."

Crouching as low as they could, they slowly sneaked closer. To Shepard's relief there seemed to be no Armature or even Colossus around thus far but he could make out some Geth with rocket launcher. On top of the mountains in towers they made he even could see snipers. This would not be easy. They were outnumbered severely. The snipers had to go, otherwise they would really become a problem. He didn't want to lose anyone today. Putting his pistol away, he reached on his back for the sniper rifle he carried around. It stretched automatically to its full length when he held it in his hands. Alenko understood what he wanted to do and got his own sniper rifle out. Tali had none so she stood on guard, so they wouldn't be sneaked upon. Carefully, Shepard aimed, Alenko following suit. At the same time they fired and took out a Geth sniper each. Immediately the others noticed and made frantic noises. Before they could realize where Shepard and his team where, they took out the other two snipers. They fell down the cliff and landed in a heap on the ground, sparks flying from the holes in their heads. A high-pitched sound from a Geth signaled that they were found and as one every other AI turned in their direction. Quickly, Shepard and his teammates cowered deeper behind their cover. Rockets and bullets rained on it. The heat of the attacks started to eat away at their shields. They had to take those Geth out or they would die. Shepard reached for his belt hastily and grabbed a grenade, hurling it blindly over their cover. The answering explosion coupled with the noises of dying Geth made him smirk inwardly.

_Got'cha._ He thought.

The strain on their shields got considerably less after that. Activating his Tech-armor, he dared a glance over their cover. It were still at least twenty Geth who came ever closer. Before he crouched down again he formed a Biotic power ball and threw it into the crowd. Three more Geth went down. Alenko next to him followed his example and threw his own Warp. Tali called her drone and send it around the cover to distract the Geth. Quickly, she got up and fired a shotgun salve at them. By then their numbers had significantly lowered and all of them could stay upright behind their cover. With well aimed shots they took down the last few Geth that remained. Shepard looked at both his teammates to make sure they were alright before he moved on. They walked up the hill to where the snipers had been and Shepard could see why this place was so well protected. They reached the mine. The Commander somehow had the feeling that Doctor T'Soni would be here. Shepard's eyes narrowed when they moved closer. No further guards? This was suspicious and gave him an uneasy feeling. His teammates he signaled to be careful and be ready for an attack. His suspicions became true to his displeasure. A sudden rustling above them made him look up, only to see something like a frog Geth staring at him, a red laser pointing at his heart. Hastily, he jumped out of the way and was barely missed by a bullet that would have been his certain death. He could barely remain his footing when something big slammed against the box he was using as his cover and throwing him to the ground again. His hairs suddenly rising up, told him that had been some electrical attack.

"Armature!" Tali gasped terrified from somewhere beside him.

_This was just great._ Shepard thought wryly.

If an Armature could do so much damage to the Mako, he didn't want to know what would happen if he or one of his teammates took a direct hit. First, they had to take care of those frog Geth things though. They kept jumping all over the place, making it hard to hit them.

"Those are Stalkers, Shepard! They can easily shoot through shields!" Tali shouted over the sound of the Armature and while evading.

Shepard finally managed to destroy the Stalker that had been attacking him. He had waited for it to jump above him again and then quickly shot at its head when it aimed at him. The few seconds it used to ready its shot was all the time he needed. After that he turned his attention to the Armature in the distance. It seemed much larger when not in the Mako and much more intimidating. Especially because it could render him dead with one shot and it didn't even have to hit point-blank. Gritting his teeth he began to fire at it. He had to wear its shields down. The Armature noticed its attacker immediately and completely turned its attention on him. His eyes widened when his cover got blown apart and he got thrown a few feet away, sliding over the ground. To his horror his shields couldn't take the strain and flickered out. Groaning in pain he scrambled to his feet and tried to get behind another cover. He barely reached it when just a few meters away from him another shot of the Armature hit the ground. The shock-wave hit him before his shields could recover. He was slammed against a wall and could literally hear bones break.

"Commander!" He could hear Alenko shout through the ringing in his ears.

The Lieutenant and Tali had joined the fight against the Armature. A hand wrapped around his upper arm with a strong grip and dragged him up on his feet again. Dazedly, he was moved behind a more sturdy cover than the big boxes he had been using.

"Shepard!" Alenko said loudly next to him.

Shaking his head he looked at the Lieutenant who worriedly glanced between him and the Armature. Tali was distracting the Geth with her Drones in the moment but that could only work so long. Straightening, he gritted his teeth through the pain surging through his body. Doctor Chakwas would have a field day when he returned to the _NORMANDY_. He pushed away from Alenko and readied his weapon, a steely expression coming to his face.

"Concentrate on the fight, Lieutenant." Shepard said harshly but Alenko still kept glancing over to him. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "NOW, Alenko!"

The Lieutenant's gaze quickly snapped to the Geth in the distance. Satisfied, Shepard glanced around their cover as well. Tali had been busy. Her Tech abilities had given her an edge on the Armature and she managed to lower its shield strength considerably. It was flickering constantly, a sure sign that only a few more attacks would bring it down. He was very glad now that he had brought her with them on this mission. Who knows how this would have went without her? Shepard could see Tali ready another Overload to throw at the Geth from his position. An idea immediately blossomed in his mind and he readied a Warp.

"Alenko, ready a Warp and throw it at its right front leg on my sign!"

The Lieutenant quickly followed his orders and nodded in his direction when he was ready. Shepard's gaze rested on Tali after Alenko's confirmation. As soon as she let loose her Overload on the Armature they would strike. He didn't have to wait long for her to act. With precise movements she leaned around her cover and fired the Overload at the Armature. With bright sparkling the Tech ability collided with the shield of the Geth. It staggered a bit. With a last shining glow the shield collapsed.

"Now, Alenko!" Shepard shouted over the angry, mechanical noises the Geth made, readying a new attack against them.

Both threw their Warp at the same time and with a loud explosion they hit their mark. Screeching, the Geth lost its balance when its leg was blown to pieces and dropped forward to the ground. The attack it had been readying it couldn't stop anymore and fired into the ground in front of it. Shepard had to shield his eyes from the resulting explosion, the screeching noise the Geth had been making quickly died down. When the Commander could safely look at the place where the Armature had been again, there was only a pile of rubble. It had destroyed itself. He sighed in relief. Adrenaline finally leaving his system, he felt the throbbing pain of his broken bones again. Grimacing, he reached for a small button at his right wrist. When he pressed it he immediately felt a soothing wave of medigel spread from his armor into his skin. It would keep him from collapsing until it was time to return to the _NORMANDY_. He hoped. Shepard, closely followed by his two teammates stepped around his cover and walked over to the rubble that was once the Armature. He kicked one of its still left over parts with a look of disdain on his face. It rolled into the lava and went up in smoke with loud hissing noises. Shepard watched it for awhile until he abruptly turned around and looked at the entrance to the mine. It was some feet away on his right built into the mountain.

"We should go. Doctor T'Soni must be in danger." Shepard said and kicked another piece of the destroyed Armature into the lava, it was strangely satisfying.

"Are you sure you are alright, Commander?" Tali asked concerned, her eyes scanning him carefully.

He was touched by her concern but this was not the place nor the time for it.

Shepard waved off dismissively. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We have a mission to complete."

Leaving her no time to formulate a reply he resolutely marched in the direction of the mine entrance. Alenko and Tali had no choice but to hastily follow him but not without exchanging a worried glance first. A cool wind swapped toward them when the door to the mine opened. Shepard revealed in it after the never-ending heat outside. Brushing, cooling droplets of sweat from his forehead he moved on, his teammates following close on his heels. Relatively, small, metallic bridges led deeper into the mine. Their steps echoed eerily in the empty caverns. A sudden loud banging alarmed Shepard to Geth firing at them. He couldn't find cover fast enough to avoid a bullet hitting his shield. Alenko used the chance of the Geth concentrating on Shepard to aim over the railing and took the Synthetic out with a well placed shot to its head.

"All clear, Commander." The Lieutenant said calmly.

Shepard nodded at him and they moved on without another attack to an elevator.

Tali who had been silent so far since they entered the mine but had been looking around curiously, spoke up. "It looks like this cavern formed around the ruin. After it was built."

Shepard activated the elevator when she was done talking and with a small surge they descended down. Only a few minutes later they came to a stop and the doors opened again. At first it looked exactly like the caverns above but when they walked down the only path available they came upon another elevator but the unusual thing was next to it embedded into hole in the wall.

"The tiles in those holes remind me of a bathroom floor." Alenko said amused behind him.

Shepard couldn't help but agree with him. He quickly concentrated on the mission at hand though again and entered the elevator next to it. Alenko and Tali followed him, glancing at the bath tile hole. They were half-way down to the next level when the elevator suddenly shook and with a loud screeching noise stopped, its bottom dropping a bit, making the squad stumble and slide down on the pathway below. With a heavy thud they landed. Grunting in mild pain because of his previous injuries Shepard stood from his crouching position again. Unconsciously, he touched his armor over his ribs. Medigel could only do so much. A faint noise made his ears perk up.

"Uh...hello? Could somebody help me? Please?" Shepard turned around trying to find the source of that female voice.

It could be Doctor T'Soni. Looking over the railing he saw a bigger cavern, filled with mining machines and crates but he could not make out where the voice had come from. A blue glow from under them caught his attention. Deciding it was his best bet he grabbed onto the railing and swung himself over it, landing with as much grace as he could muster on the ground below.

"Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!" The female voice said again, this time definitely coming from behind him.

He turned around. What or more who he saw stunned him momentarily. He had never laid eyes on such an azure blue. Her big irises staring at him with such an helpless look and his teammates boots making crunching noises when stepping up behind him, brought him out of his stupor. He had no time to ponder about the blue of her eyes now. Shepard was irritated with himself. That had been more than careless from him. Some enemy could have just sneaked up on him in that moment and killed him. Steeling his features again and looking up at the Asari who seemed to hover in the air with her arms outstretched in a blue energy field he straightened.

"Liara T'Soni, I presume." Shepard said coolly.

"Thank the Goddess!" Doctor T'Soni replied and sagged slightly in relief. "I did not think anyone would come looking for me."

Shepard opened his mouth to question her but before even one tone could come out the Asari began to babble on.

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her commanding tone.

"Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?" He asked mistrustfully.

Doctor T'Soni looked wide-eyed at him with a confused expression that couldn't be faked.

"What? I am not on anybody's side! I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years. Please. Just get me out of here." She replied genuinely distressed. "I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the Veil! I activated the tower's defenses. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

He shouldn't have looked in her eyes he decided ruefully. How could such innocent and such deep, azure blue eyes lie to him? Shepard felt his resolve crumbling to completely focus on the mission. With a shake of his head he got himself under control again. He felt embarrassed about his own unprofessionalism.

"We'll find some way to help you." He said in a soothing tone.

She smiled shortly at him. "There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a Krogan with the Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

Alarm bells rang in his head when he heard about the Krogan but he still nodded reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Doctor T'Soni. We'll find a way."

With a last glance at the Asari to make sure she was safe for the moment he turned around to his teammates.

"Tali, do you see any way to turn off the barrier from this side?" He asked the Quarian.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Commander but I'm not very knowledgeable about Prothean technology. I don't see a way."

Shepard ran his hand through his hair and frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe we find something useful if we take a long around, Commander." Alenko threw in hesitantly.

Shepard looked skeptically at him for a second but then nodded. "Very well."

Weapons at aim they slow began to scan the cavern. A round, small light coming from in between some crates alarmed Shepard and he motioned his team to stop. Aiming his pistol at it Shepard turned on its flashlight. He pulled the trigger reflexively when it turned out to be a Geth. The shot ripped right through its only eye. When it died, they could hear more Geth come to life around them. Hastily, Shepard signaled his two squadmates to take cover. Four of the Synthetics came out behind various mining machines. Forming a ball of biotic power in his hand Shepard leaned around his cover and threw it in an arc, he accurately hit one of the Geth at its side. It was thrown into another Synthetic and they both ended up in a heap on the ground, making angry noises. Alenko didn't wait for them to recover and pulled a grenade from his belt, dispatching them in a shower of sparks and flames. Distracting the left over Geth with her drone Tali easily took them out with her shotgun.

"Clear, Shepard." She said satisfied.

In the hectic of the fight Shepard had glimpsed an useful-looking machine farther back in the cavern. He was sure it could help them get past the barrier. When they came close to it, his suspicions about it became true. It was a mining laser. His eyes lit up. That should be able to get them through the wall next to the barrier.

"Shepard, I'm not sure this is..." Tali started to say nervously when she realized what he was about to do but he had already pushed the button to turn it on.

With a loud grinding noise the laser ate through the wall when it finished Shepard quickly turned it off again. The ground shook slightly under their feet, making them stagger.

"...a good idea..." The Quarian finished her sentence dryly.

Shepard shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't plan to stay much longer with his team and Doctor T'Soni in this mine anyway. It just made sure they would hurry. Being buried alive wasn't on his to-do-list today. Shepard held his arm in front of his mouth and nose when they stepped through the hole the mining laser made, whirling up a lot of dirt. Breathing in too much of it, made him cough uncomfortably, especially because of his broken ribs. So he tried to avoid it at all costs. The dirt cloud dissipated when they left the hole. Behind it was a large room in the same bathroom tile style that he had seen before. Looking up, he couldn't see the roof. He whistled lowly. The room probably went up to the surface. When he felt the ground shake again, he decided he had later time to ponder about that and quickly marched over to where he saw Doctor T'Soni hovering in the air.

Surprised the Asari turned around to him. "How...how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!"

Shepard couldn't help but puff his chest out, he reminded himself hastily though to return to the mission at hand.

"We have to get you out of here before more Geth arrive." Not to mention that they could be buried alive any minute.

"Yes, you're right." He could hear how hard it was for her to curb her curiosity. "I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. That button should shut down my containment field."

Seeing the console she meant out of the corner of his eye, he motioned to Tali to take care of it. She nodded at him. Shepard waited patiently for her to use the off button for this field. With a small flicker it turned off. Liara made a surprised "Ooff!" when she suddenly started to fall as the Commander had expected. Shepard quickly reacted and moved forward, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground, his ribs protested against that action but he couldn't let her be hurt. She was very light, he noted with pleasant surprise. The Asari was holding onto his shoulder with one hand to reassure herself he was holding her stable. He had a feeling that was an unconscious move on her part. As close as he was to her he could see the freckles on her face and confirm that her eyes were really as blue as he had seen from father away. Even after so long hanging in this containment field she still smelled like a flower. He couldn't quite place which but it still amazed him. It brought a small smile to his face. He probably smelled like sweat, dirt and blood. Shepard grimaced at the thought. In general he couldn't be a pleasant sight right now. He mentally slapped himself, they really had no time for this!

"Can you stand?" He asked carefully and let her down on her feet, making sure to keep a hand ready should she fall.

She took a few wobbly steps but her legs quickly gave out under her again. Shepard caught her before she could hit the ground again.

"I guess not. I'm sorry... I was so long in that containment field..."

Shepard waved her apology off. "It's alright. Don't worry. I'm gonna carry you then. Doctor Chakwas will have a look at you on the _NORMANDY_. And you are probably hungry and thirsty after all time. I'm amazed that you haven't passed out yet."

If Shepard interpreted that right, the purple flush on her cheeks was the Asari equivalent of a blush. It satisfied him in a strange way that he couldn't describe.

"Hold on to my neck."

Doctor T'Soni nodded at his request and did as she was told. Without effort he lifted her up in his arms, slinging one under her knees and the other he wrapped around her shoulders. Making sure he had a secure hold on her, he turned around to Tali and Alenko. He was quite sure there was a smirk on the Lieutenant's face to his embarrassment. Shepard had a good guess what the other man was thinking. Tali was as ever unreadable with her dark visor over her face. The Commander could have sworn though that her eyes were sparkling in mirth.

"Any idea how we get out of this place?" Tali asked, directed at the Asari in his arms.

Doctor T'Soni shifted uncomfortably in the arms of the Commander, the blush hadn't left her face yet.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here." Another shake that went through the room and made the Asari look around frantically. "Come on!"

Shepard could understand her urgency completely. The shakes had gotten stronger. With a motion of his chin, he with Doctor T'Soni in his arms and his teammates made their way onto the platform. Tali operated the console of the elevator and in no time at all they were moving upward. The group relaxed temporarily. They would be on the surface soon.

"I- I still cannot believe all this." Doctor T'Soni said confused and frightened. "Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

Shepard looked down at her and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the deep blue of her eyes.

Alenko answered her questions instead of him. "Saren's looking for the Conduit. You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it."

She looked even more confused. "The Conduit? But I don't know-"

The whole elevator suddenly started to shake, almost throwing all of them to the ground and interrupted whatever Doctor T'Soni was about to say.

"What the hell was that?" Tali cursed, keeping herself upright by leaning against one of the pillars on the elevator.

"These ruins aren't stable. Whatever you did to get to me must have triggered a seismic event." The Asari shouted back over the rumbling of the earth around them. "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!"

Tali struggled away from the pillar she had been leaning on and staggered over to the console of the elevator, the shaking almost bringing her down to her knees. She furiously started to hammer away on its keyboard, trying to get them to move up faster. Shepard shifted the Asari in his arms quickly, who yelped in surprise and reached for his comlink.

"Joker! Get the _NORMANDY_ airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!" He shouted urgently.

"_Roger, Commander!_" He heard the immediate answer.

"He needs to move faster." Tali said nervously, their elevator not seeming to be able to speed up any more.

Suddenly with a harsh surge they came to a stop, making Shepard stagger backward in surprise and crash against a pillar, the Asari pressing heavily into his body. With a pained grunt he felt his ribs break even more and the metallic taste he had in his mouth told him that a lung was pierced now probably. That was not good. The why of the interruption of their elevator ride was made clear the second the door opened. A Krogan with a menacing glow in his eyes and Geth stepped through it. At least the ground had stopped to shake. For the moment.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun." The Krogan said with a smirk, showing his sharp fangs that were as yellow as his skin.

Shepard felt the Asari's grip tighten around his neck. The Commander gritted his teeth. He couldn't let her get hurt.

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." Shepard said sarcastically.

The Krogan's smirk widened and his red eyes got a maniac glow to them. "Exhilarating, isn't it?"

Shepard snorted. Arguing with a Krogan? Most of the time not very productive apparently.

"Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over." All amusement had left the Krogan's voice.

Doctor T'Soni's grip around his neck tightened even more and she unconsciously shifted closer to him. She definitely didn't seem to want to go with that Krogan.

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me." She said bravely.

"She'll stay with us, thanks." Shepard scoffed, tightening his hold on her.

"Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants." The Krogan slowly shook his head while he said that and turned around to the Geth behind him. "Kill them. Spare the Asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

Immediately, Shepard and his team moved into action. The Commander jumped behind the pillar he had been thrown against and carefully set the Asari down. He pressed his pistol into her hands.

"You know how to use this?" He whispered lowly.

She nodded. Satisfied, with that non-verbal answer he straightened up and took a careful look around the pillar. Tali and Alenko had found cover like Shepard had. The Geth were storming at their position, the Krogan however came the Commander's way and he had the feeling, he was much more dangerous than all the Geth he brought together. Reaching behind him he grabbed his assault rifle and it automatically stretched to its full length in his hands. He took a glance around the pillar. The Krogan was coming closer in alarming speed, his shotgun at ready and a predatory grin on his thin lips. Shepard gazed shortly at the Asari on the ground next to him. She looked frightened but determined. His facial features hardening into a mask of determination he stepped around the pillar. He had been told Charging a Krogan was suicide...he was about to find out. The red eyes of his opponent widened in surprise and confusion, seeing him step around the pillar just like that but changed into a smirk of sick excitement when he saw the blue biotic energy built up around the human. Shepard saw him building up his own Charge, the famous Krogan Charge. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and his eyes lit up with the biotic power he used. He could feel the drain on his body but ignored it. They had no time to waste. At the same time he and the Krogan jumped forward. In an explosion of bright blue they met each other head on midair. The Commander heard something crack but he felt no pain, so he was not sure if more of his bones broke. Both were repelled from each other flying back in the direction they came from. Shepard, his mind as sharp as ever, managed to lift his assault rifle midair and fire off some rounds. It was hard to control his aim though while he was flying. He loudly crashed to the floor and slid over it for a few feet before he came to a stop, grunting in pain. It hadn't been a soft landing. He looked up in alarm when he heard a shuffling noise close to him. Red eyes stared at him with a delighted sparkle and a shotgun muzzle was aimed at his head.

"Impressive, human. But not enough." The Krogan growled smirking, his yellow fangs showing.

Shepard said nothing and stared at him defiantly. If he would die now, he would not show any weakness. Udina would have a field day. First human Spectre died on his first official mission for the Council. He almost snorted at the thought. When suddenly blood instead of bullets rained on his face, he blinked in surprise. Someone had shot the Krogan right through his head. A mildly surprised look on his face he slumped on the ground, blood rapidly spilling from the wound. Shepard tore his gaze away from the sight and searched for his savior. Doctor T'Soni had his pistol in her hand, still aiming at the spot where the Krogan's head had been. Her expression was unreadable to him. Had it been her first kill ever? A strong shaking of the ground reminded him that they had bigger problems in the moment. Staggering, he got up on his feet and hurried over to the Asari. Lifting her up in his arms again, he turned to see how his other two teammates were doing. They had finished the last Geth off and were moving over to him and the Asari.

"Commander! The place is coming down around our ears!" Tali shouted over the rumbling and barely evaded a piece of rock, falling from somewhere above them.

"What are we waiting for then?!" Shepard shouted and hoisted Doctor T'Soni up a bit higher in his hold, to grasp her more securely. "Move! Move! Move!"

Sprinting at their full speed the team made their way up the mine again. Evading all the rocks falling from the ceiling and carrying Doctor T'Soni at the same time was more exhausting than he had expected but the day was just catching up to him probably. When heat washed over him he knew that they had finally reached the exit of the mine. To his alarm he felt the Asari in his arms suddenly become dead weight in his arms. A glance at her told him that she had fainted. Shepard was more surprised that she didn't do that earlier. Tightening his grip on her he ran a bit faster. He was blinded for a second by the sudden bright light in his eyes when they got outside. Squinting, he could open his lids fully again when the _NORMANDY_ hovered in front of the sun, shielding him, Doctor T'Soni and his team from the rays. The ramp had already been lowered and speeding up on the last feet, they jumped. As quickly as possible he made his way to the Med-bay avoiding all people on the way that tried to talk to him. The Asari's health was much more important now.

"Doctor Chakwas!" Shepard shouted tensely.

The older woman hurriedly ran up to him and looked at Doctor T'Soni in his arms. Her practiced gaze probably seeing everything she needed to know.

"Put her down, Shepard." She was the only one who would dare to use such a commanding tone on him and get away with it.

He immediately did as he was told and watched anxiously when Doctor Chakwas looked at the Asari more closely. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. When she was done she reached for an IV and carefully put the needle into the Asari's arm.

"You can stop being so nervous, Shepard. She is just dehydrated and exhausted from her ordeal. She should be up and about in only a few hours." Doctor Chakwas said calmly and stepped over to him. "Sit down now. You look like you went through a meat grinder."

Reassured that the Asari would be fine he felt his own wounds act up painfully. Groaning in agony, he sat down on the medical bed next to Doctor T'Soni. He had the strange urge to keep an eye on her. Just to make sure...

"What hit you, Shepard? Your armor looks like you've been run over by a truck."

Surprised by her statement, he looked down. His eyes widened. So, that was what had cracked when he had Charged the Krogan. His armor had a huge rip in it that would need a while to repair it. If the Krogan's Charge had only been a bit more stronger, he would have died. He was less shocked about that, than he probably should have been. A cough escaped his mouth. Licking his dry lips he could taste blood.

"Shepard." Doctor Chakwas said seriously, making him look at her. "Ribs?"

He nodded, his consciousness slowly fading. The adrenaline he had been running on, finally leaving his system. Having taken off his armor, she gently pushed him to lay down. He turned his head slightly and before he passed out, Shepard could see azure blue out of the corner of his eye. It brought a small smile to his face.

**I was a bit unsure about this chapter. This is why it took so long ^^; and I have a beta reader now ;D. But he said it was alright so ^^. Anyway REVIEW:D**


End file.
